Ursa Minor (Étoile Polaire)
by Lounils
Summary: Et si Bella avait partagé un cours avec Alice et non Edward, au tout début ? Histoire parallèle à l'oeuvre originale : Jasper existe mais est absent au début de cette fiction. Fiction Lesbienne. Yuri. Femslash. Alice/Bella aka Bellice.
1. Disclaimer et Synopsis

_**Avis de non-responsabilité (Disclaimer)** _:

Cette fanfiction reprend l'oeuvre de **Stephenie Meyer** à travers son univers (**_Twilight_**), ses personnages, certains éléments choisies de l'intrigue et des dialogues. Cependant, l'intrigue de cette fanfiction ne suivra pas linéairement l'oeuvre originale et j'espère, saura rendre hommage à cette oeuvre malgré les distances et les libertés que je m'y suis permise.

Il va de soit que cette fiction amateur est écrite pour mon propre plaisir, sans objectif lucratif et je l'espère, pour le plus grand plaisir des fans de Bella et Alice, surtout de ceux et celles qui verraient bien ces deux là en couple.

Celle-ci met ainsi en scène une romance entre Alice et Bella. Il s'agit donc d'une romance lesbienne, explicite mais tout publique aussi communément appelé **_FemSlash_** ou **_Yuri_** **Alice/Bella**, ou **_Bellice_**, pour les intimes.

Pour ceux que cela choque pour x ou y raisons, je vous encourage dès à présent à passer votre chemin, la diffusion de cet fiction étant libre, gratuite et l'avertissement sur le contenu ci-dessus mentionné vous épargnant la lecture de la moindre petite ligne, je me dégage de tout responsabilité par ailleurs.

La majorité sexuelle étant toutefois fixée à 15 ans selon la législation en vigueur, en France, j'enjoins toutefois les moins de 15 ans en France, moins de 13 ans à l'étranger, de ne lire cette fiction qu'avec l'accord préalable d'un majeur responsable, cette fiction étant tout de même classée rating M en raison de son thème et de son contenu.

* * *

_**Pour les curieux...Synopsis :**_

Dans une version alternative de l'univers de Twilight, Alice partage un cours de Littérature Avancée avec Alice (et non de Biologie Avancée avec Edward). S'ensuit alors le début d'une amitié qui dérivera très vite sur une romance entre elles d'eux...

Si les premiers chapitres, phase initiatique, ressemblent beaucoup à la saga, j'espère arriver à étonner certains par la suite que prendra cette fiction une fois "posées les bases". Évidemment, pour rendre la chose plausible, j'ai choisi d'éloigner Jasper de l'intrigue initial, même si le personnage existe et jouera même un rôle actif. Hope you enjoy it !

Et pour tout ceux qui trouve Bella un peu cruche et les personnages, stéréotypés et sans profondeur, j'espère que cette Bella -qui intellectualise peut-être un peu trop- Mon Alice -qui j'espère vous fera vibrer- seront à la hauteur. (partagez vos fantasmes pour les derniers chapitres ! et bonus... ;) ) Mais aussi Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esmée et Angela...si cette ambition n'est pas au dessus de mes forces ^^".

* * *

**_Actualité de la fiction :_**

Titre provisoire ou provisoire permanent. J'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de chose...sauf au titre. Des suggestions ? ^^"

* * *

Un problème de mise en forme de FanFiction s'est glissée dans mes publications. J'ai été obligé de remplacer mes séparateur de paragraphe habituel par la forme **oOoOo **et ce de manière manuelle et systématique, pour plus de lisibilité. S'ils viennent à manquer ou disparaitre, veuillez m'en excuser. Je ferais tout pour remédier au problème.

Que dire de plus ? Lecteurs discrets ou bavards je vous aime tous !


	2. Prologue et Chapitre 1

**Prologue**

Avez-vous déjà ressenti cette impression que personne n'était sur la même longueur d'onde que vous ? Ma mère, la personne dont je suis la proche entre toute est écervelée, imprévisible et la passion guide tous ses actes. Ce qui fait que du haut de mes 17 ans, c'est moi qui m'inquiète de la laisser aujourd'hui seule, avec les factures à payer, le frigo à remplir et les horaires à tenir chaque matin...

À 36 ans, ma mère enchaîne les petits boulots et les petits copains, ou du moins, était-ce le cas jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, lorsque Renée m'a officiellement présenté Phil, le deuxième amour de sa vie, après mon père. Alors ne me sentant pas davantage à ma place ici qu'ailleurs et n'ayant pas envie de faire capoter la vie amoureuse de ma mère par égoïsme, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de reprendre ma relation avec mon paternel là où je l'avais laissée il y a trois ans.

J'allais donc vivre avec Charlie, Rénée voyagerait avec Phil. Ce n'était pas un mince sacrifice puisque je troquais le soleil éternel de Phoenix contre la perpétuelle couverture nuageuse de Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Lot de consolation dans l'histoire : au moins, il y avait des chances que la météo soit en harmonie avec ma persistante mauvaise humeur... Et il ne serait jamais trop tard pour revenir faire mes études supérieures dans l'Arizona.

Même si cet exil à Forks avait encore impliqué quelques sacrifices ; ici , à Phoenix, je n'avais pas exactement le physique ou le pom-pom attitude pour me fondre dans la masse, alors je m'étais rabattue sur les études et suivait plus de cours avancés que cela semblait humainement possible pour mes pairs. Je n'en avais cure : je ne laissais aucun ami derrière moi et mon objectif dès le plus jeune âge était de préparer mon avenir.

De grandes études, un travail gratifiant et après seulement, peut-être, il serait encore temps de penser au bonheur et à la vie de famille, non ? C'était sur cette mentalité que je ne rejoignais personne. Ma mère pensait que j'étais née vieille et que je rentrais un peu plus dans la force de l'âge chaque année... sympathique tableau, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, en passant de mon lycée à celui de forks, je troquais 3000 élèves contre 300, ce qui impliquait de renoncer à une bonne moitié de mes cours avancés par manque d'effectif et incompatibilité d'horaires. J'avais renoncé aux maths sans grand regret – je déteste les maths. J'avais cependant privilégié la physique avancée à l'histoire avancée et avait dû faire un choix cornélien entre renoncer à la biologie avancée – une valeur sûre – et la littérature avancée – ma matière préférée.

J'avais longtemps caressé l'idée d'entrer à la faculté de médecine de l'Arizona et avait gardé la biologie avancée sous le coude, en grande partie pour cette raison. Sauf qu'il était évident depuis un TP désastreux que la vue du sang et moi, ce n'était pas une grande histoire d'amour. Et avant de renvoyer les derniers papiers pour le transfert, Phil avait tenu à ce qu'on ait une petite – okay, très longue – conversation sur les choix de la raison et les choix du cœur.

Aussi, j'avais fini par céder en faveur du cours de Littérature, et je prenais ce foutu avion avec au moins une certitude : contre vents et marées, j'aurais au moins un petit plaisir à Forks, une bouée de sauvetage en quelque sorte ? A priori, j'étais rassurée d'avoir fait ce choix mais sur le moment... comment dire... j'avais le pressentiment que je jouais mon avenir sur ce seul choix. Étrange, je sais.

Mon arrivée à Forks fut sans surprise : pluvieuse, oppressante, glaciale. La pluie était le seul sentiment objectif dans tout ça, mais l'excès de verdure, le manque de lumière, l'ambiance tendue entre Charlie et moi bref, tout concourait à un mauvais départ. La seule note discordante, mais sympa, dans cette mélopée de douleur était la Chevrolet rouge offerte par Charlie.

Je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir un 4x4 en pleine ville pour se donner contenance mais cette vieille camionnette à plateau était aussi rassurante qu'une bonne paire de Dr Martens ; confortable, sobre, indestructible. Et puis, c'était un cadeau, ma voiture, mon ticket pour l'indépendance : je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aimer.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'angoisser et de pleurer tout à loisir dans l'intimité de ma chambre. Charlie, aussi peu loquace que moi, fit mine de ne rien remarquer, ce qui était un soulagement. Au final, avec les larmes, la pluie, le vent, je finis tout simplement par m'endormir d'épuisement, d'une nuit sans rêve et sans repos.

* * *

**1\. Première Rencontre.**

Au matin, je me réveillai la tête dans une soupière et le météo répondait encore idéalement à mon humeur : à la fenêtre de ma chambre, la brume était si épaisse qu'on n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres. À coup sûr, ce serait coton pour conduire et la journée commençait bien. Après un copieux petit déjeuner qui passa dans un silence presque religieux, Charlie partit pour le travail et moi après lui.

Il bruinait encore, lorsque je trouvai finalement l'école et me garai devant l'accueil en quête de renseignement avant de finalement suivre la file de voiture une fois mon planning bien en main. Au programme de la matinée : physique avancée, civilisation, maths et espagnol, suivis, après le déjeuner de Littérature avancée et gym. La matinée fut une épreuve, ayant à me présenter deux fois devant les élèves, en physique et en maths mais je fis la connaissance d'Angela dans ce même cours ce qui me permit de tenir la fin de matinée.

Nous avions en commun le cours de maths et le cours d'espagnol et son papotage incessant, quoi que je n'y ai prêté attention que d'une oreille distraite, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Bien qu'harcelée à chaque début et fin de cours, c'était la seule avec qui j'avais l'occasion d'échanger plus que quelques politesses, boniments et mensonges variés sur le « bonheur » que m'inspire mon arrivée à Forks. Aussi, je me retrouvai tout naturellement à sa table pour le déjeuner, en compagnie de ses propres amis.

Éric, le prototype du joueur d'échec. Hormis une peau horrible façon clafoutis, c'était objectivement le garçon le plus sympa que j'ai rencontré depuis le début de la matinée et dans quelques années, lorsque ses problèmes d'acné ne seraient plus que de l'histoire ancienne, il serait probablement canon. Mike Newton, l'autre garçon du groupe d'amis, était mignon dans son style mais d'une beauté banale.

Coté fille, il était évident que Jessica tenait les rênes, petite princesse de son groupe et fermement accrochée à Mike, ce que je trouvais assez drôle. Elle me semblait superficielle ce qui en disait long sur mon avenir dans ce groupe de filles. Au lycée, ne pas s'entendre avec la reine des abeilles vous disqualifiait d'office. C'était bien pire qu'être une nerd ou d'enchaîner les fautes de goût vestimentaire.

On ne devient pas fan de littérature en étant reine de popularité de son lycée, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Aussi, je ne portais qu'un intérêt poli aux conversations autour de la table et laissait mon regard divaguer curieusement au delà, reconnaissant certaines têtes tandis que la majorité demeurait de parfaits inconnus. Ce furent pourtant quatre inconnus en fond de salle qui finirent par attirer mon regard.

Deux garçons, deux filles : Un grand, massif, était du genre dopé à la testostérone et accro au bodybuilding. L'autre avait simplement l'air plus gamin que son pair ou les filles du groupe. Mince, il se distinguait des autres par sa chevelure désordonnée, roux cuivré.

Les deux filles étaient simplement l'antithèse l'une de l'autre. La plus grande avait la taille mannequin, les cheveux blonds et tous les attributs de LA Barbie pour laquelle beaucoup de filles auraient tué dans l'Arizona. Probablement ici aussi d'ailleurs...

La plus petite était encore plus mince, à la limite de l'anorexie. En tout cas, il se dégageait d'elle une fragilité que contredisait en tout son allure et sa mise vestimentaire. De mon avis, elle était aussi belle que la blonde, mais d'une beauté moins conventionnelle, sophistiquée et un peu garçon manqué. Ses cheveux noir corbeau coupés court partaient en une coiffure déstructurée qui l'habillait encore mieux que ses vêtements et mettait en valeur les traits fins de son visage.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus troublant que leur charisme et leur beauté chacune unique en son genre. Malgré leur différence, j'arrivais à discerner entre eux des points communs, comme des traits de familles ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils avaient tous la peau très pâle, plus pâle que moi dont le teint avoisinait déjà celui des lavabos avec mon air perpétuellement maladif, un héritage que je devais vraisemblablement à ma mère.

Ils avaient aussi tous des yeux très sombres et des cernes sous les yeux qui n'ôtaient rien à leur beauté. Une beauté proprement surnaturelle, trop sublime, comme celle d'un ange... ou encore d'un démon ? Quelque chose dans cette beauté appelait à autant de curiosité que de méfiance et cela semblait déteindre sur leur comportement. Ils ne mangeaient pas, ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, ni ne regardaient personne d'autre. Chacun de ces quatre là avait l'air à la fois parfaitement à sa place dans son groupe et tout à fait dans son monde, à part de tous les autres.

Ce n'est que lorsque la petite interrompit sa lecture que je me rendis compte qu'elle lisait – et non qu'elle fixait obstinément un point de sa table. Elle se leva immédiatement et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, d'un pas de danseuse. Rapide, élégante, d'une démarche qui n'appartient qu'aux ballerines et aux mannequins, elle se débarrassa de son plateau, strictement intouché et sortit le tout d'un seul mouvement sans ralentir, ni hésiter et le tout incroyablement vite.

… Comme si elle agissait de la sorte tous les jours selon le même rituel. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Je reportai alors mon attention sur les trois autres qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et sans même y réfléchir, je lâchai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de mon observation :

**\- Qui sont ces gens ? »** Demandais-je à Angela, sans préambule ni prendre de gant, la laissant simplement suivre mon regard passant alternativement de leur table à mon interlocutrice.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que j'apprenne tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la famille Cullen. La blonde et l'armoire à glace, respectivement Rosalie et Emmet, étaient en couple. Par la suite, la conversation se cristallisa sur Edward, qui avait dû griller notre table en flagrant délit de commérage, et sur Alice, qui elle était partie depuis longtemps désormais ; les deux éternels célibataires du groupe à ce qu'il semblait.

Les regards échangés à l'improviste avec Edward étaient étranges, toujours très brefs, furtifs et quantité d'émotion semblait passer sur le visage d'Edward au fil de la conversation. Ennui, intérêt poli, espoir, frustration, de nouveau ennui tout cela à une telle distance qu'il était inenvisageable qu'il puisse entendre quoique ce soit, ni rien deviner, si ce ne fut par les regards de notre table à la sienne.

Alice aussi avait la part belle dans la conversation, grâce au concours des garçons qu'elle ne laissait visiblement pas indifférents. La rancœur le disputait à la dévotion dans la voix de Jessica à propos d'Édouard, ce qui me faisais sourire intérieurement car cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Il avait dû refuser ses avances et la scène avait dû valoir son pesant de cacahuètes. Les garçons, même éconduits, ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à propos d'Alice, au grand désespoir d'Angela, visiblement.

J'éprouvai immédiatement de la sympathie pour Angela en me demandant pour lequel de ces idiots elle soupirait en silence. En tout cas, le garçon en question devait avoir de la merde dans les yeux. Blonde, solaire et très mignonne, Angela n'avait rien à envier à Jessica. Évidemment, elle ne tenait pas la comparaison avec Alice mais en même temps qui le pouvait ? Tels deux anges tomber du ciel, Edward et Alice étaient l'éphèbe et l'égérie du lycée... condamnés à briser des couples rien qu'en respirant. La vie était injuste.

La conversation se termina avec le départ synchronisé des trois Cullen, comme s'ils avaient échangé un signal, silencieux et invisible. La première sonnerie retentit moins de cinq minutes plus tard, signalant aux lycéens retardataires qu'il était temps de finir son déjeuner avant la reprise des cours. Étant dans ce cas, je me contentai de finir, glisser ma pomme dans mon sac pour plus tard et faire disparaître les reliefs de mon repas avant de filer en littérature avancée.

**oOoOo**

Grâce à Eric qui partageait le même cours, j'arrivai pile à l'heure. Lui alla se placer directement au fond où un ami semblait déjà l'attendre. Je me résignai à me présenter au professeur, comme à chaque cours et à lui faire signer ma fiche, la mort dans l'âme : je redoutais une énième présentation devant la classe, de bégayer et me prendre les pieds dans un sac à la première occasion. Et je n'avais qu'à moitié tort.

Après m'avoir dévisagée comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, M. Mason en personne se fit un plaisir de m'introduire lui-même devant la classe.

**\- Voici Isabella Swan qui nous arrive droit de Phoenix avec les meilleures recommandations pour notre cours. Bon, les solitaires, levez-la main qu'on en finisse vite »**

**\- Juste Bella » **Répliquai-je, un peu trop bas, mais M. Mason l'entendit malgré tout.

**\- Juste Bella »** Répéta-t-il, plus fort, avec un demi-sourire.

Trois mains se lèvent. Une tête inconnue, une fille de mon cours d'espagnol et enfin Alice, toutes trois seules à leur bureau deux places. Je priais pour que la corvée de « m'accueillir » retombe sur miss espagnol et je regardais clairement dans sa direction espérant qu'il la choisisse. Apparemment, je devais envoyer de mauvaises ondes car j'en fus pour mes frais.

**« Hmmm...Alice. »** Deux mains se baissèrent, soulagés, visiblement. Alice gardait la sienne fièrement dressée, son air semblait résigné mais elle me souriait avec bienveillance. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre dans son regard... comme du défi ?

De près et avec ce sourire, elle était encore plus belle, tout simplement magnifique. À coté d'elle, j'avais l'air d'un sac. À cette seconde, j'aurais aimé être l'ombre d'un bureau, d'une chaise, ou même encore la poussière sous les tables. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi laide, aussi peu à ma place, aussi honteuse. Et je restais pétrifiée là, plantée comme une conne, captivée par son regard. Je fus interrompu dans mes tribulations par la voix de M. Mason.

**-Bella !? »** M'appela t-il **« Vous pouvez vous asseoir maintenant. Alice ne vous mordra pas. »**

À ces mots, Alice se contorsionna littéralement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et passablement indignée ce qui déclencha quelques rires à travers la pièce. Et moi, je trouvai soudain une inspiration profonde dans la contemplation du revêtement au sol tandis que je me dirigeais prestement vers ma nouvelle place, tentant d'éviter de déclencher l'hilarité générale par une chute inopinée. Je m'étais déjà bien assez donnée en spectacle, bien malgré moi, et rien que d'y penser, je piquai un fard.

Alors que je m'installais, ma voisine pris une profonde inspiration, puis s'arrêta en levant une main à son nez comme étant soudain sur le point d'éternuer. Elle se ressaisit alors encore plus vite, secoua vigoureusement la tête et retourna dans ses notes comme un naufragé s'accrochant à sa bouée de sauvetage. Pour la sociabilité on repassera, même si sur ce point, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Par contre, drôle de réaction. La même que moi lorsqu'une pom-pom girl semblait s'être littéralement renversée dessus un flacon de menthe poivrée. En douce je reniflais mes cheveux et ne détectai que l'odeur habituelle de mon shampoing, à la fraise. Un parfum assez léger et neutre, pas de quoi fouetter un chat... sauf si elle était allergique. Enfin, c'était peu probable.

Durant la partie magistrale du cours, je pris consciencieusement des notes mais notai toutefois qu'Alice ne feignait même pas de suivre le cours. Elle dessinait à gros trait, sur une pleine page et force était de reconnaître qu'elle avait du doigté car le résultat était saisissant. L'image dépeignait deux voitures, une à l'arrêt, l'autre rehaussée de ligne de vitesse soulignant le mouvement et entre les deux, un couple pris en sandwich entre les deux voitures, dont la collision semblait imminente. L'homme - le garçon ? - semblait prêt à faire barrage de son corps pour protéger son aimée, tétanisée derrière lui.

**\- Courageux mais stupide »** pensai-je tout haut, ma réflexion ayant franchi mes lèvres sans y penser. Ces mots firent réagir ma voisine qui se tourna vers moi comme si elle était montée sur ressort.

**\- Je te demande pardon ? »**

**\- Désolée, j'ai regardé ton dessin et je me disais pour moi-même que la réaction du garçon était chevaleresque... mais stupide. » **Et je m'empourprai un peu plus à chaque mot, toute à mon embarras d'être prise en faute.

Ma petite brune de voisine sembla encore une fois prise au dépourvu, retenir une respiration avant de se ressaisir et me répondre, presque chaleureusement.

**« Oui, je trouve aussi. Vraiment très très stupide »** Elle énonçait son point de vue, un sourire en coin, comme si la situation avait vraiment eu lieu, que son dessin n'avait rien d'inquiétant et qu'elle connaissait étroitement cette personne. Après quoi, l'atmosphère se détendit comme si on n'était jamais parties d'un mauvais pied au début du cours. Je lui proposai mes notes et elle me répondit en me montrant les siennes, très complètes et d'une calligraphie parfaite.

Je regardai mes propres notes en me sentant très très bête. Je n'avais pas une mauvaise écriture, même plutôt bonne et une prise de note plutôt fidèle. Mais cette fille arrivait à prendre des notes, dessiner par dessus le marché et le tout à la perfection. Je restai coite et l'ambiance demeura détendue mais silencieuse après ça. Et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours de sorte que je ne vis pas vraiment le temps passer.

**oOoOo**

Le reste de la journée passa comme dans un rêve. Le prof de sport se fit un devoir de me dégoter un maillot à ma taille mais me laissa observer le cours depuis le banc de touche pour ce premier cours. Je ne prêtais aucune attention au match de volley qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, la chose n'évoquant pour moi que des mauvais souvenirs de blessures, subies ou infligées. Oui, j'étais vraiment très gauche.

Et je me surprenais à penser à Alice. Je me sentais comme dans ces débuts d'amitié, très rare pour moi, où on idéalise à mort, où on projette sur la personne tous ses désirs – platoniques hein ?! - que l'on se prend à espérer avoir trouvé la meilleure amie dont on a toujours rêvé. Et bien, je me sentais comme ça. Okay, j'avais dû manger du space cake au déjeuner sans m'en souvenir car je planais à vingt mille pieds.

En soit, je n'avais pas idéalisé son physique de rêve, sa sensibilité artistique, son écriture parfaite ni sa gentillesse durant les brefs échanges qui avaient suivi mon minable commentaire sur son _magnifique mais étrange_ dessin. Cependant, elle semblait aussi expansive et encline à la conversation que je l'étais. Elle était de toute évidence brillante alors que j'étais juste studieuse, ambitieuse... mais médiocre.

En chemin, je m'égarai en comparaison physique, à l'épuisement de ses autres qualités, et me retrouvai à me remémorer des détails dont je ne pensais même pas pouvoir me souvenir. Le reflet chocolat dans ses cheveux noirs, qui n'étaient pas tout à fait noir corbeau, vus de près. La chaleur bienveillante que j'avais senti dans ses yeux ambrés. Ses lèvres, qu'elle torturait avec concentration alors qu'elle dessinait. L'aisance et l'assurance qu'elle transpirait dans chacun de ses gestes, d'une grâce surnaturelle.

Dès ce premier cours, je me trouvais positivement fascinée par la personne qu'était Alice Cullen souhaitant, de manière totalement irrationnelle, l'avoir comme amie. Même si je ne tenais absolument pas la comparaison et n'était clairement pas à la hauteur*. Déjà trop heureuse de l'avoir comme voisine...

* * *

_Note de bas de page :_

_*1 : j'ai essayé de traduire "she's out of my league" en français. Une expression impossible à traduire telle quelle. Si quelqu'un a mieux à proposer ça m'intéresse. Et oui, bien qu'écrivant une histoire en français, je me base sur les livres, les dialogues en anglais et je pense "anglais" en écrivant. Et même si on dirait peut-être pas, je passe du temps à me documenter sur chaque chapitre pour ne pas écrire une grosse boulette !_

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes ! _

_Ouaip. Un début en douceur dira t-on. Je m'étais promise de ne perdre personne dans mes délires dès le premier chapitre. Premier avant goût pour les lecteurs et béta-readers potentiels et cadeau de nouvel an ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine._


	3. Chapitre 2

**2\. Déjeuner(s).**

Le lendemain, de même que le mercredi, la même routine se répéta, seulement rythmée par la ronde des cours se suivant et ne se ressemblant pas. À chaque cours de littérature avancée, je me préparais mentalement à tenter d'aborder la moindre conversation avec elle. Je me préparais même une liste de sujets pour ne pas me trouver plantée face à elle, incapable de dire un mot. Mais en grande adepte de l'adage _« courage, fuyons »_, je me liquéfiais simplement à chaque cours.

J'étais tout juste capable de la regarder à la dérobée les rares fois où j'avais simplement le cran de décoller mon nez de mes notes de cours dans lesquelles je trouvais le plus souvent refuge. Le fait est que m'enhardissant de plus en plus et de plus en plus distraite, la qualité de mes notes de cours alla décroissant... jusqu'à ce que, jeudi, s'étant naturellement rendue compte de mon manège, la demoiselle de mes pensées me tendit ses notes de cours, accusant pour ma part, d'une copie parfaitement vierge.

D'embarras, je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et elle feignit, par courtoisie, de ne rien voir en reportant toute son attention à son dernier dessin. Au contraire du premier, elle ne dessinait plus que des silhouettes, des corps, indéniablement féminins, aux cheveux longs, mais sans visage. Et ce, à chaque fois, invariablement, depuis le cours du mardi. De mon coté, je m'empressai de rattraper mon retard en recopiant ses notes, pour m'arrêter sur la dernière page, ne comportant que trois lignes de cours... et un post-it.

**« Est-ce que tu accepterais que l'on discute un peu à l'heure du déjeuner ? »** avait-elle écrit, de sa plus belle écriture, à l'encre violette sur fond jaune. Soudain prise d'un coup de stress, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me confronte sur mon comportement depuis trois jours et elle avait choisi son moment car aujourd'hui, seule une très longue heure de maths me séparait de celle du déjeuner. Je lui répondis par la positive en essayant de ne pas trembler comme une feuille.

À moitié satisfaite, je lui rendis ses notes, et ma réponse par la même occasion. Sans empressement, elle continua son dessin alors que je reprenais sérieusement le cours. Elle finit par s'emparer de sa copie, regarder ma réponse, me regarder, attendre que je lui rende son regard que je ressentais sur moi comme prise de frisson. Et finalement, elle me sourît, le genre de vrai sourire, sincère, contagieux, qui se lit tant sur les lèvres que dans les yeux.

Le cours continua studieusement, du silence religieux de la prise de note et pour moi, de manière béate et détendue comme jamais. Alice Cullen voulait me parler, déjeuner avec moi... et pas juste pour exiger une explication à mon comportement maladroit... ou juste tout simplement flippant ? Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Même le cours de maths n'avait pas réussi à altérer mon humeur lorsque la sonnerie du déjeuner retentit enfin.

**oOoOo**

En entrant dans la cafétéria du lycée, je ne pouvais manquer les Cullen, seulement trois à leur table habituelle. J'étais en partie rassurée à l'idée qu'un déjeuner avec elle ne signifie pas nécessairement un déjeuner avec la fratrie au complet. Mais j'étais aussi paniquée car je ne la trouvais pas, jusqu'à ce que je vis sa main s'agiter dans ma vision périphérique, à l'autre bout de la pièce. En fait, très exactement à la table la plus éloignée de celle ou elle avait ses habitudes, et ça, c'était curieux...

Sans moufter, je partis me servir et une fois mon plateau garni en conséquence, je rejoignis Alice après un petit geste d'excuse pour Angela à ma table habituelle. On n'avait pas signé de pacte depuis Lundi, déclarant solennellement que désormais, je mangerais à sa table toute l'année, mais je me sentais tout de même tenue à ce minimum de politesse. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était l'ambiance de nouveau tendue, une fois à table avec Alice. Elle ne mangeait pas, ne parlait pas et jouait avec la nourriture comme pour se donner de la contenance et ce, pendant un temps qui me parut une éternité.

**\- ****J'ai un aveu à te faire... » **Finit-elle par lâcher, dans un murmure.

**\- Ah ? »** Fut tout ce que je trouvais à répondre. Autant pour mon éloquence naturelle.

**\- Tu vois mon frère, Edward ? Non, pitié, ne te retourne pas ! »** ajouta t-elle alors que j'étais sur le point, justement de le faire. **« Tu l'intrigues...et pas seulement parce que tu es la petite nouvelle du lycée. Du coup, comme on a un cours en commun et qu'on se connaît déjà un peu, je voulais disons... tâter le terrain ? »**

**\- Wahou. Bon, au moins, ça a le mérite d'être direct. » **Répondis-je du tac au tac, un peu gênée par la tournure de la conversation.

**\- Oui, je sais. Désolée. Je ne voulais pas tourner autour du pot et laisser traîner les choses en longueur pour ne finalement pas en parler... »**

**-Je comprends. Ne t'excuse pas. Juste, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis supposée répondre à ça. »**

**\- Hmmm. Je pense que tu t'en es aperçu mais on fait beaucoup bande à part. On change régulièrement d'adresse pour le travail de Carlisle, notre père. Aussi, on ne prend pas vraiment la peine de se lier à qui que ce soit. On intimide un peu aussi je crois. Bref, je tâtais déjà un peu le terrain rien que te demandant si tu voulais bien déjeuner avec moi... et tu es là. Donc pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat : si je te propose un déjeuner, tout aussi informel, avec mon frangin, tu dirais plutôt oui ou tu t'enfuis en courant ? » **Elle avait réussi à me débiter sa tirade d'une seule traite et à dédramatiser assez son propos pour arriver à m'en faire rire, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

**\- Et bien... J'ai accepté ce déjeuner parce que c'est toi. J'ai envie de faire connaissance avec toi depuis notre premier cours mais courageuse comme je suis... enfin bref, c'est malpoli de répondre à une question par une autre question et prétentieux de ma part de te demander si on peut être amie et continuer de se parler indépendamment de ton frère mais... » **je perdais les pédales et le fil de mon discours lorsque la main d'Alice, une main glacée, vint prendre la mienne dans un geste qui pourtant se voulait chaleureux.

Je fus choquée par la froideur de sa peau. Assez pour retirer ma main par réflexe mais je n'en fis rien. Son regard avait capté le mien et quand bien même je n'eus pas été tétanisée sous son intensité que je n'aurais jamais retirée ma main de la sienne, sachant très bien combien ce geste l'aurait blessée.

**\- Stop. Temps mort. Tu viens sérieusement de dire que tu aimerais que l'on soit amie, toutes les deux ? »** Aucun sarcasme dans sa voix, juste de la gêne, de la vulnérabilité et aussi, une lueur d'espoir. À quel point restaient-ils entre eux de leur propre volonté, se sentait-elle exclue, mise à l'écart ? Avait-elle, elle aussi, désespérément envie d'une amitié vraie, sincère et profonde ?

**\- Oui. Je pensais chaque mot. J'ai répondu oui ce matin en pensant que tu voulais me prendre à part sur mon comportement. J'ai espéré en te voyant sourire qu'on pourrait être plus que des voisines de cours, faire connaissance, se parler et tisser une amitié si le courant passe, comme je l'espérais. »** Ma voix s'était cassée, était devenue un murmure pour finalement s'éteindre. Je n'avais plus les mots et de toute façon, j'étais certaine de souffrir d'une extinction de voix sous le coup de l'émotion. Et j'avais pleuré d'émotion dans le processus... bref, j'étais pathétique.

Ces yeux à elle était écarquillés, prétentieusement oserais-je, émus (?) quoi que parfaitement sec. Ma main toujours dans la sienne me faisait maintenant souffrir, sous la morsure du froid mais aussi parce que la pression de sa main avait augmenté et que j'avais peur qu'elle ne me transforme en glace pilée même si je n'étais toujours pas résolue à retirer ma main de la sienne. Des mots franchirent ses lèvres mais ils furent prononcés trop bas pour que je les entende. Où alors j'avais été frappée de mutisme ET de surdité...

**« Pardon ? »** réussis-je cependant à dire, en partie rassurée...

**\- Oui ! C'est oui ! Oui, on peut être amie quoique tu me répondes et même si le courant ne passe pas avec Edward. On est frère et sœur mais on est pas marié et je ne cesserais pas de te parler à cause d'Edward si ça se passe mal. Donc... amies ? » **

En voyant mon visage, partagé entre un franc sourire et une grimace douloureuse, elle compris mon malaise, relâcha ma main et ma main libre et valide vint alors instinctivement s'en emparer... la masser et la réchauffer bien que la douleur n'en soit que plus intense. Cela faisait mal mais cela faisait du bien en même temps. C'est avec soulagement et un sentiment de joie totale que je répliquais **« Amies »** tout sourire, sous son air mi-amusée, mi-désolée.

**\- Tu es froide.. .et tu ne connais pas ta force ! » **dis-je, en riant dans ma douleur. Montrant que je ne lui en voulais pas.

Elle s'excusa très sincèrement et nous rîmes un bon moment, changeant de sujet, diminuant la tension entre nous, le coté mélo de notre déclaration d'amitié et nous découvrant vraiment l'une l'autre pour la première fois. C'était incroyable, merveilleux et peut-être l'un des moments les plus joyeux et euphoriques de ma courte existence, rien que ça.

Elle finit, en prenant des gants et sans me mettre la pression, par me redemander si c'était okay pour Edward et je lui répondis que je serais d'accord pour un déjeuner. Je fis aussi l'acquisition du numéro personnel d'Alice mais ne put lui rendre la pareille, je n'en avais pas. Je lui donnais celui de la maison et après un haussement de sourcil, elle finit par déclarer qu'il ne serait jamais trop tard pour faire un tour à Port Angeles et acheter un téléphone cellulaire...

Cela ramenait finalement au fait que pour avoir un téléphone portable, il fallait de l'argent, de même que pour faire le plein de ma toute nouvelle voiture... ce qui appelait fatalement à la recherche d'un petit boulot. Et au fait que je ne m'étais pas encore bougée pour en chercher un. Et je découvris une nouvelle facette de mon amie, apparemment bien renseignée et capable de me fournir, du tac au tac, plusieurs enseignes de la ville ayant justement un poste à pourvoir.

Le déjeuner fila à une telle vitesse que je restai sur ma faim mais heureuse. L'après-midi passa également à une vitesse affolante de même que mon vendredi. Et finalement, je me retrouvai le samedi, à tenter de faire le bilan de ma semaine et tenter de trouver quoi en dire à Renée qui me harcelait de mail depuis Lundi de sorte qu'il me fallut une heure entière rien que pour tous les lire.

J'avais une meilleure amie, un travail à « chez Newton » dont la famille Cullen comptait justement, comme par hasard, parmi les meilleurs clients. Et un rendez-vous à déjeuner avec Edward prévu pour Lundi midi. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser d'ailleurs. Je ne savais rien de lui et c'était flippant, mais je pouvais en dire autant d'Alice et moi avant que notre relation évolue ce jeudi pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Le week-end passa très vite. J'avais hâte d'être à Lundi pour annoncer à Alice que j'avais finalement un petit boulot. J'aurais pu l'appeler sur son portable mais étrangement, je n'osais pas, quand bien même je mourrais d'envie de lui parler et de rester des heures suspendues au téléphone : au final, ce serait Charlie et non moi qui payerait la facture le cas échéant et mes relations avec mon père s'en ressentiraient d'autant plus mal.

**oOoOo**

Mon lundi matin fut une calamité : la neige, le froid, l'humidité. Aujourd'hui la météo était contre moi, les cours aussi avec une interro surprise en maths. Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie mais par principe, rien ne pouvait mieux plomber mon humeur qu'un contrôle de maths. Le déjeuner arriva à grand pas et j'appréhendais d'avoir accepté ce déjeuner avec Edward. À la table des Cullen, il n'y avait que Rosalie et Emmet, Edward n'était pas là, Alice non plus.

Elle n'était à aucune table et semblait avoir décidé de sécher le déjeuner. Pour Edward, je n'en avais cure. Je m'installai à la même table que jeudi avec Alice et commençai à lire. Au programme, la poésie de Lord Byron et l'influence de celui-ci sur la prose des sœurs Brontë. Tout un programme, ridiculement simpliste au demeurant, mais qui avait le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit et me permettrait d'aller chercher un haut classement dès le premier contrôle... lorsque se déciderait à en faire un.

J'entendis très nettement le raclement d'une chaise en face de moi mais décidai de ne pas lever la tête avant que la personne ne se soit annoncée, pour ne pas me trahir. Si c'était Alice, je risquerais de faire preuve d'un enthousiasme disproportionné après une matinée pareille. Si c'était Edward, je risquais de lui montrer trop clairement ma déception et lui faire comprendre d'entrée de jeu qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Ce qui était impoli et mal venu puisqu'il n'était en rien responsable de la neige, du contrôle de maths, de ma déception de ne pas encore avoir vu Alice et encore moins du petit nuage noir qui planait au dessus de ma tête.

**\- Bonjour »** Dit une voix harmonieuse, mais définitivement pas celle d'Alice. Je me renfrognais un instant avant de me ressaisir et de composer mon sourire le plus accueillant avant de relever la tête vers mon interlocuteur. **« Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Edward Cullen, mais tu peux m'appeler juste Edward. Et toi, Isabella ou juste Bella ? »**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais envie de lui répondre de m'appeler par mon nom complet, Isabella Marie Swan, juste histoire de le mettre sur le cul et lui faire ravaler son trop plein d'assurance. Mais c'était vache et au fond, la simple mention d'Isabella me donnait de l'urticaire et que Charlie l'employa dans mon doigt me hérissait le poil.

**\- Juste Bella »** répondis-je donc, laconique. Je n'avais pas lâché mon bouquin, ni touché à mon plateau repas. Durant un moment, il ne dit rien et ne mangea pas non plus. Il semblait passablement curieux et en même temps gêné ce que se traduisit par sa posture : tournée vers moi, mais positionnée aussi loin que le permettait la conformation de la table et de nos deux chaises, face à face.

**\- Premier jour de neige sur Forks****, **finit-il par dire, avec enthousiasme puis avec une nuance réelle d'intérêt face à mon indifférence. **La neige : Tu aimes ou pas ?**

**\- Pas vraiment »** répondis-je, toujours aussi laconique et distante. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lever le nez pour lui répondre.

**\- Tu n'aimes pas le froid »** constata-t-il.

**\- Ni l'humidité »** renchéris-je, de bon cœur cette fois.

**\- Tu dois difficilement supporter Forks » **c'était une assertion, pas une question. Et pour une fois, je relevai franchement la tête pour l'étudier.

**\- Hormis ta sœur, tu es le seul qui semble l'avoir remarqué »**

Il semblait à la fois fasciné que je lui confirme les faits, de but en blanc mais en même temps, déçu de ne pas être le seul et unique à l'avoir remarqué. Désolée Edward, mais Alice était en avance de quatre jours...

**\- Pourquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici alors ? »** Là, je devais reconnaître que même Alice n'avait pas osé la question. Sans doute avait-elle sentit que c'était un sujet sensible. Cependant, la question était posée avec une telle curiosité, une telle innocence que je répondis du tac au tac.

**\- Ma mère s'est remariée.**

**\- Et tu as un problème avec ton beau-père ?**

**\- Non, il est adorable, un peu jeune pour Renée mais adorable.**

**\- Okay. Alors où se situe le problème ?**

**\- Je faisais obstacle à leur relation.**

**\- Et donc ta mère s'est... euh... débarrassée de toi ?**

**\- Non, c'est moi qui suis partie.**

**\- Excuse ma curiosité, mais je ne saisis pas et je suis très curieux.**

Oui, exagérément curieux, mais je ne le lui dis pas.

**\- Phil voyage beaucoup, pour le travail. Ma mère était contrainte de rester, pour moi et elle était malheureuse. Du coup, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de venir vivre avec Charlie.**

**\- Et maintenant c'est toi qui es malheureuse. »**

Un ange passa. C'était une assertion mais il avait tort. Pourtant, sans Alice, je lui aurais donné raison. Alice était mon rayon de soleil dans cette région déprimante. Je vibrais littéralement pour elle. J'étais heureuse quand elle était là, triste et renfrognée quand je ne la trouvais nul part. C'était à la fois simple... et tellement plus compliqué. En tout cas, je n'étais pas malheureuse. Je n'étais plus malheureuse. Pas vraiment.

Je rougis violemment à cette pensée et préparai mentalement une réponse adéquate lorsque je réalisais que c'était parfaitement inutile. La chaise où se tenait Edward quelque seconde plutôt était vide et il n'était nul part où que puisse porter mon regard. Alice non plus : elle était toujours aux abonnés absents. Pour en revenir à Edward, je ne savais pas quand je m'étais suffisamment abîmée dans mes pensées pour qu'il se sauve sans que je le remarque mais apparemment, ce laps de temps, aussi court fut-il, avait suffi à lui faire prendre la fuite.

Regardant l'heure, j'eus la confirmation que je n'étais pas folle et que mon « absence » n'avait pas pu durer plus d'une ou deux secondes... et qu'il me restait encore une quarante minutes pour manger et me rendre en cours avant la dernière sonnerie. Finalement, ce déjeuner à deux avait été court, lapidaire et m'avait laissé énervée contre Edward qui était parti sans mot dire après m'avoir balancé ses préjugés en pleine face.

Se croyait-il tout permis pour demander rendez-vous à quelqu'un, se comporter ainsi et se sauver ensuite comme un voleur ? Bon, d'accord, j'étais d'humeur exécrable aujourd'hui et ça avait dû déteindre sur notre conversation mais tout de même... Je passais mon humeur sur la nourriture, le plus lentement et calmement possible : ce n'était pas le bon jour pour finir avec un mal de ventre par dessus le marché faute d'avoir mangé à une vitesse normale.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque j'arrivai en Littérature avancée, Alice était là, à m'attendre tout sourire, me suivant des yeux tout du long jusqu'à ce que je m'installe.

**\- Salut Bella ! Alors, ça s'est bien passé ce déjeuner ?**

**-Tu connaîtrais déjà la réponse si tu avais été là ce midi... d'ailleurs, pourquoi venir déjeuner chaque midi puisque tu ne touches jamais à ton plateau ?**

**\- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**\- Je t'ai cherché partout et sans vouloir passer pour une stalker*****, j'ai remarqué la semaine passée que ton plateau repas demeurait toujours intact.**

**\- Et tu penses que j'ai un trouble de l'alimentation, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Non, enfin oui. Mais ça ne se voulait pas blessant. Je sous-entendais juste que je m'attendais à te voir ce midi, que tu manges ou pas et tu n'étais nulle part... Désolée, je me sens nulle. Je suis comme ça depuis ce matin. » **

Je me sentais étrangement bouleversée d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'insulter mon amie par omission, sous le coup d'une saute d'humeur. J'étais honteuse, confuse. Je devais être rouge pivoine et je tremblais à la limite de sangloter sur place. Belle réaction Bella, tu vas définitivement te faire aimer après ça !

Contre toute attente, elle posa ses mains sur les miennes puis sur mes joues en geste d'apaisement. Ces paroles étaient douce et apaisaient les tensions de toute une journée. Elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle en avait entendu d'autres, souvent bien pires et dans son dos. Sous entendre une anorexie ou une boulimie à cause de son apparence et par rapport à son teint de porcelaine était une explication plausible et un raccourci facile.

Et le cours commençant, nous reprîmes la conversation où nous l'avions laissée par échange de papier interposée. Je n'avais jamais fait ça de ma vie et je me sentais de nouveau comme une adolescente pré-pubère expérimentant ses premiers interdits. C'était excitant, c'était passionnant et j'avais vraiment besoin de discuter avec Alice pour faire le point.

**\- J'en déduis que ça s'est mal passé avec mon frère ? »** finit-elle par m'écrire lorsqu'elle osa aborder de nouveau le sujet.

**\- Il est très curieux. Mais surtout, il m'a planté au milieu de la conversation sans un mot ni explication. » **Lui répondis-je.

**\- Donc tu lui en veux ?**

**\- Non mais il peut se gratter s'il vient me demander un nouveau déjeuner avant de s'être excusé au préalable.**

**\- Je comprends. Ce n'est probablement pas contre toi.**

**\- C'est quoi son problème, exactement ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, c'est personnel.**

**\- Okay. »**

Puis le sujet fut clos, aussi simplement que ça. Et nous continuâmes à échanger ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours, en prenant tout de même soin pour ma part de noter assidûment le cours. Ça ne semblait pas être un problème pour Alice qui était visiblement calée en matière de multi-tâche mais je devais admettre que je ne tenais pas la comparaison. Je ne voulais pas d'une amitié « needy » à dépendre de ses notes pour suivre le cours... donc je m'accrochais... et on se parlait un peu moins.

* * *

**_Note de bas de page :_**

_*Stalker : harceleur au sens de personne qui vous suit partout, vous surveille de loin, vous regarde quand vous avez le dos tourné. Bref, flippant. Un mot que j'aime utiliser et qui n'a pas d'équivalent français sans faire de périphrase à rallonge. J'utilise plein de petits mots comme ça, je ne fais pas attention, des fois et je m'en excuse par avance._

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews de la semaine :_**

shiznagisa : Juste merci pour l'encouragement. Une fan de strawberry panic !? Ce n'est pas mon yuri préféré mais j'aime beaucoup. Voilà le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

FabPezBerry78 : Thanks for the review. You read english, spanish and french stories...It's so pretty cool ! Presently, I read english stories too to improve my english. But my english is the worst. (You have so many favorite stories that I give up to see all of them...) See you !

L.I.E : C'est pas la première fois que je vois ce pseudo mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où...En tout cas, merci pour la review.

Yep ! Ma bella est une fille qui réfléchit trop. Le livre originale la décrit comme mature, mais je ne trouve pas que ça se reflète assez. Ici, pas besoin de vous décrire les paysages et de vous infligez des détails que vous connaissez déjà. Donc Bella réfléchit, beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Les fautes m'affligent, je sais...par contre est-ce que tu peux développer le problème des points de vue ? J'essaye de me caller au livre et donc de respecter le point de vue interne de la première personne. Je préfère pour ma part écrire au point du vue interne de la troisième personne que je trouve moins agressive. Je me suis trompée quelque part ?

Evilys : Last but not least ! Merci pour ta review.

Je suis récemment tomber amoureuse des Alice/Bella et il n'y en a jamais assez. Si tu veux une histoire qui suit le même schéma que le mien, il y a **_Forever_** à lire en anglais car le traducteur français à abandonner en cours de route. Cette fiction est géniale et j'ai adoré la lire. Mais autant j'ai aimé, autant j'avais envie d'écrire ma propre version d'un Alice/Bella _from the beginning_. Donc voilà, si ça te tente, son histoire t'emmenera très très loin, avec un Edward très maléfique que l'on adore détester. Moi, je voulais moins écrire une aventure qu'une romance, donc mes méchants...ne sont pas à la hauteur ^^

* * *

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes ! _

_Je suis toujours partante pour une deuxième correction. On ne va jamais assez loin dans le perfectionnisme. Evilys fait déjà du super boulot. Il reste un poste de libre pour les courageux et courageuse. ;)_

_Bon, je me sauve. Période d'exam. Snif, snif. À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !_


	4. Chapitre 3

**3\. Juste une amitié ?**

Le lendemain matin, une couche de neige et de verglas inquiétante recouvrait les paysages et transformait les routes en une gigantesque patinoire potentiellement mortelle. Ayant renoncé à me recoucher et à me faire porter pâle, surtout à l'idée de revoir Alice, j'avais roulé prudemment sur tout le trajet, histoire d'éviter d'écraser quelqu'un ou d'emboutir un autre véhicule. Sait-on jamais...

À peine stationnée que j'entendis le rugissement de la jeep des Cullens qui se gara pile poil dans son emplacement de parking, le tout dans un dérapage contrôlé un peu trop « sportif » et téméraire à mon goût compte tenu du verglas qui recouvrait l'entière surface du parking. Emmet conduisait évidemment. Mais je notais les chaînes qui ceignaient les quatre roues de son véhicule et me rappelait soudain que j'avais moi-même eu une facilité déconcertante à conduire sur la route, malgré les conditions météo et notai pour moi-même de jeter un coup d'oeil à mes pneus.

Emmet, Edward et Rosalie sortirent prudemment de la jeep. Le petit couple se prit bras dessus bras dessous comme pour se donner un appui mutuel, bien qu'aucun ne semble en avoir besoin... Et Edward contourna la jeep par l'arrière pour aller ouvrir à Alice, en parfait gentleman. Elle semblait habituée à la chose, ce qui pourtant contredisait l'attitude fraternelle de ces deux-là. La petite brune sembla soudain prise d'une inspiration soudaine, s'interrompit dans son mouvement, dit quelque chose au jeune roux qui nous regarda alternativement moi puis elle et encore moi.

En fait, plus exactement, il me foudroyait du regard et partit sans se retourner à vive allure et sans glisser. Je l'apprécierais que je reconnaîtrais que son aisance naturelle était vraiment classe. Me décidant à sortir de mon camion pour vérifier mes pneus, je descendis de voiture et regardant vivement où je mettais les pieds et en me retenant plus fermement que jamais à ma portière : j'étais maladroite et un seul faux mouvement suffirait à me mettre à terre.

**« Salut »**

Je sursautai à _sa_ voix et ce qui devait arriver arriva... Je perdis l'équilibre, tentai de me rattraper à grand renfort de moulinet et criai comme si cela pouvait m'empêcher de finir le cul par terre. Deux bras fins, mais incroyablement fermes et solides me rattrapèrent par les aisselles, me stabilisèrent et me relâchèrent tout aussi vite qu'ils m'avaient saisie. Rien qu'au frisson que cela me procura, leur propriétaire ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit : Alice Cullen.

**-Salut. Désolée et Merci. Tu m'as fais peur »**

**-J'ai vu ça »** me dit-elle d'une voix chaude, riant sans moquerie aucune du mauvais tour qu'elle venait de me jouer. **« Tu viens. Envie de te parler avant le début des cours et il ne vaut mieux pas t'entraîner sur cette patinoire aujourd'hui »**

Je lui emboîtai le pas sans me faire prier, mais nous n'eûmes pas fait cinq mètres lorsque j'entendis un drôle de bruit par derrière moi. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir un fourgon bleu nuit emboutir ma camionnette puis la voiture marron garée à coté de moi, pile à l'endroit où j'_aurais _pu me trouver si je n'avais pas immédiatement suivi Alice.

Je me souvenais alors de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais aussi de son dessin en début d'année. Somme toute, j'y reconnaissais vaguement, rien que de mémoire, le plateau de ma camionnette et l'avant de ce fourgon fou. La jeune fille du dessin pouvait passer pour moi... comme n'importe quelle fille quelconque ayant les cheveux long et une taille moyenne.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, désordonnés, pouvait passé pour Edward surtout dans son aspect juvénile. Je me rappelais avoir hésité à le qualifier comme « homme » ou « garçon », exactement comme Edward. Merde, merde et remerde. Étais-je vraiment en train de psychoter à croire qu'Alice, mon amie, aurait eu « la prémonition » d'un accident impliquant Edward et moi-même, ce matin précisément, avec une semaine d'avance ? Et qu'elle venait de parvenir à l'éviter aussi simplement que ça ?

Enfin non : elle ne l'avait pas exactement évité dans le cas du conducteur de la fourgonnette, en tout cas. Tyler gisait, inconscient, au volant de son véhicule et je regardais la scène, tétanisée. Une main froide mais réconfortante me saisit à l'avant-bras, m'aidant à reprendre pied dans la réalité et à sortir de mes supputations fantaisistes. Alice était elle aussi choquée par l'accident et désolée pour Tyler... ça ne faisait aucun doute.

L'arrière de mon véhicule avait été salement amoché à l'impact mais c'était tout et je notai les chaînes aux roues arrières. Le fourgon de Tyler n'avait pas de chaînes, sa voiture était morte, détruite par ma camionnette. Comme je l'avais soupçonné c'était une bonne vieille voiture... du genre fidèle et indestructible. Tyler fut transporté en ambulance et le professeur ne me tint rigueur pour mon retard au premier cours... comme si cela allait de soi.

Plus de peur que de mal en définitive mais l'accident m'avait moralement secouée. Je me faisais un devoir de remercier une nouvelle fois Charlie pour la voiture et pour les chaînes. Il avait certainement dû se lever à pas d'heures pour me les installer. Le genre de petite attention discrète pour lesquelles je lui en étais d'autant plus reconnaissante qu'elles me prenaient au dépourvu. Avec Renée, j'avais l'habitude de m'occuper de tout. Avec Charlie, l'entraide entre nous était plus équitable... mais quoique ce fut « normal » pour n'importe qui d'autre... je ne m'y faisais pas.

**oOoOo**

Comme promis, Alice et moi continuâmes à avoir des discussions et des déjeuners ensemble malgré le fait qu'Edward ne soit jamais revenu me voir, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser. Il semblait m'éviter dans les couloirs et cela me permit de ne pas avoir à en faire de même, ce à quoi je lui en savais gré même si sa sœur était légèrement peinée de la tournure que prenait les événements.

Je prenais soin parallèlement de garder de bonnes relations avec Angela et son groupe. Elle et les garçons ne semblaient pas me tenir rigueur de mon amitié avec Alice. Jessica ne voulait visiblement rien avoir à faire avec les Cullen et donc indirectement me détestait en silence, par extension. Elle serra encore plus les dents quand Mike se fit un plaisir de m'inviter à leur prochaine sortie à La Push.

Plage et grisaille n'allaient pas ensemble dans mon esprit mais rien que pour embêter Jessica, j'aurais dit oui, en plus du fait que cela semblait faire plaisir à tout le monde que je ne les snobe pas au bénéfice exclusif de ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Au bout de deux semaines à ce régime, je me prenais à projeter un déjeuner en commun entre Angela, ses amis et Alice mais plusieurs événements vinrent retarder mes plans, quoiqu'Alice eut rapidement approuvé l'idée.

Déjà parce que j'avais choisi d'en parler à Alice en premier et d'en parler le lendemain à Angela et aux autres pour recueillir leur approbation, ensuite parce que les deux jours suivants, Alice avait été aux abonnés absents, de même que tout le reste de la famille Cullen, partis camper à la première éclaircie hivernale. Ensuite parce qu'Angela s'était découverte avec les deux jours consécutifs de soleil avec pour résultat prévisible un rhume carabiné qui la maintint clouée au lit le vendredi alors qu'Alice était de retour et disponible.

Ainsi, notre déjeuner commun aurait lieu, avec l'aval de tous et toutes, le lundi suivant et Jessica tira la tronche tout le vendredi car elle ne pouvait plus se désister sans se mettre tout le groupe à dos. Je passais le week-end à rêvasser et rattraper mon retard de la semaine de sorte que le lundi arriva encore une fois bien trop vite : contre toute attente, depuis mon arrivée à Forks, le temps passait à une vitesse affolante et semblait me filer entre les doigts.

Je ne savais pas trop comment je devais prendre les choses : étais-je ici depuis à peine un mois ou étais-je ici depuis déjà un mois ? Parce que oui, ma vie semblait plus palpitante et remplie que jamais auparavant et pourtant tout passait beaucoup trop vite. Cette routine semblait bien rodée mais tout au contraire, elle échappait à mon contrôle et chaque journée, dans sa banalité affligeante, était une aventure.

Les réveils toujours difficiles, les retrouvailles toujours palpitantes, les repas avec ou sans Alice étaient toujours passionnants. En fait, elle était toujours un peu là car quand je n'étais pas avec elle, Alice était justement le sujet numéro un de conversation... Et ces discussions vinrent confirmer l'opinion que j'avais déjà. Alice et Edward étaient perçus comme les frères et sœurs que tout oppose et pourtant également populaires. Alice était vue comme solaire et fantasque, Edward comme lunaire et d'une politesse excessive.

J'ajoutais pour mes propres réflexions l'hypothèse qu'Alice cachait quelques souffrances silencieuses derrière son caractère de façade... et qu'Edward se servait hypocritement de la politesse comme d'une arme pour tenir les autres à distance plus que par souci de correction. La preuve en était qu'il n'était jamais venu s'excuser en deux semaines et que je m'étais lassée de son petit jeu consistant à m'éviter dans les couloirs.

J'avais donc deux objectifs à plus ou moins long terme : que ce déjeuner du Lundi se passe bien, autant que faire se peut et amener, lentement mais sûrement, Alice à me confier ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir sur le cœur...

**oOoOo**

**-Salut tout le monde. Comme promis, voici Alice. Alice, je te présente Angela, Éric, Tyler, Mike et Jessica. »**

Je lui désignai les personnes telles qu'elles étaient face à moi, de droite à gauche. De sorte qu'il était aisé de les identifier. Évidemment, Jessica était à l'extrême gauche du groupe, le plus loin possible d'Angela, Alice et moi, ce qui ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde. Le repas se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Jessica, alias le diable au féminin, décide de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

**-Alors, Alice, qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à venir manger avec nous ? »** Minauda-t-elle avec malveillance.

Alice se tourna vers moi, en quête de soutien. Son regard intense croisa le miens et je notai ses yeux couleurs d'ambre, mais légèrement plus sombres que d'habitude. Elle s'humecta légèrement les lèvres et étrangement, ce geste me troubla. Pour une fois, aucune rougeur ne vint trahir mes émotions et je retrouvai mes esprits la seconde d'après, alors qu'Alice s'était tournée face à Jessica pour lui répondre, le plus aimablement possible.

**-Bella me l'a simplement demandé.**

**-De toute évidence... et c'est tout ? »** lui-répondis la harpie en chef du groupe.

**-Que voudrais-tu qu'il y ait de plus ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Mais quand tu n'es pas avec Bella, tu restes généralement avec ta famille. D'ailleurs, vous restiez toujours entre vous avant son arrivée... donc forcément, on se pose des questions » **

Pour ma part, je ne savais pas qui était censé être inclus ou exclus de sa petite déclaration mais je ressentais les lueurs d'intérêt autour de la table comme une forme de trahison.

**-Personne ne nous a jamais demandé de partager un déjeuner avec qui que ce soit avant Bella.**

**-Personne d'autre qu'elle n'a eu l'occasion de partager un repas avec vous... avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous »** Merci Jessica pour le sous-entendu sur Edward et notre très brève entrevue. Je ne te savais pas aussi rancunière. Il faut croire qu'on se laisse surprendre un peu plus chaque jour.

**-Touché »** répliqua Alice avec humour sous l'œil assassin et impuissant de Jessica qui l'aurait certainement bouffée si elle avait pu.

Le mea culpa d'Alice aurait dû suffire à détendre l'ambiance, mais Jessica ne s'avouerait pas vaincue tant qu'elle ne serait pas arrivée à son objectif : blesser Alice et lui passer l'envie de revenir. Je tirai Alice par la manche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour aujourd'hui mais Jessica, qui visiblement avait mangé du lion, fut plus rapide que moi.

**-Vous êtes seuls à votre table parce que vous ne voulez vous lier avec personne. Beaucoup ont tenté de vous approcher, même amicalement, mais vous les avez tous repoussés. Bella est là depuis un mois et maintenant quoi ? Vous allez faire ami-ami avec tout le monde ?**

Alice cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, secoua la tête face au discours de Jess, rouge de colère maintenant.

**-Ça n'engage que moi mais oui, je ferai tout ce qu'elle veut pour lui faire plaisir et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Jessica »** Assena-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe de son prénom.

Pour ma part, je clignai des yeux en entendant cela, et je rougis un peu face à la passion et à la colère évidente dans la voix de mon amie. Et soudain, cela me frappa de la même manière que Jessica. Oui, c'est moi qui avais demandé cette relation et Alice avait paru trop heureuse de me dire oui. Mais étais-je vraiment la seule à avoir recherché son affection ? Et sinon, pourquoi moi ?

J'avais toujours envie de partir et Alice semblait d'accord avec moi. On se comprenait d'un geste, sans se parler ni se regarder. Alice toisa tout le monde du regard. Mais réserva un sourire bienveillant et désolé à Angela et un dernier à moi, juste désolée. Mais elle n'avait pas à l'être, elle n'était pas responsable de la malveillance de Jessica.

Et je tentai de lui renvoyer un regard aussi expressif que le sien : combien j'étais désolée et en même temps reconnaissante, redevable pour ce qu'elle venait de dire... et aussi combien j'avais besoin qu'on se parle elle et moi. Elle sembla me comprendre immédiatement et elle prit congé du groupe, ma main dans la sienne, de la manière la plus polie qui soit.

**-Je vous prie de nous excuser mais nous allons devoir remettre la suite de ce repas à une prochaine fois. Bella et moi avons besoin d'échanger seule à seule. Encore désolée pour le dérangement. Les garçons... Angela »**

Et nous fûmes parties. Ou plutôt, elle me remorqua littéralement car au lieu de se caler sur moi comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle prenait présentement la fuite, charge à moi de la suivre comme je pouvais. Je réalisai en chemin que son salut excluait volontairement Jessica et que dans l'action, nous avions abandonné nos deux plateaux à table.

**oOoOo**

Mais tous ces soucis s'envolèrent très vite car Alice s'était stoppée, à la lisière des bois et me confrontait désormais, yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient encore plus noirs, beaucoup trop d'émotions passaient dans ses yeux et en chef de toutes, de la colère. Je ressentais alors le besoin de verbaliser mes excuses, de me faire pardonner, par n'importe quel moyen.

**-Je te demande pardon pour tout ça. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle désapprouvait mais je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde qu'elle allait te faire une scène, comme ça, devant tout le monde. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Demande-moi ce que tu veux. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée que ça ait tourné comme ça.**

Évidemment, ma voix m'avait trahie, de même que mon cœur, que je sentais palpiter dans mes tempes bien que je ne rougisse pas cette fois. Et j'avais pleuré. Je pleurais à chaque fois, et elle jamais. J'étais faible, elle était forte pour deux. Et plus que tout, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas simplement plantée, moi aussi. Je l'aurais bien mérité... mais manifestement non. Elle voulait parler.

Elle s'approcha, sécha mes larmes et j'ignorai le mouvement de recul que m'inspirait le frisson glacé de ses doigts sur mon visage. Je ne reculai pas non plus lorsque son front vint rejoindre le mien. J'en nourrissais l'espoir que cela signifiait qu'elle me comprenait, qu'elle me pardonnait.

**-J'accepte tes excuses mais je ne te pardonne pas »** dit-elle pourtant, son visage contre le mien avant de s'éloigner et de me pétrifier sous son regard noir, _parfaitement_ noir, sombre et légèrement terrifiant.

**-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » **lui demandais-je, complètement perdue.

**-Ça veut dire que je ne veux plus de non-dits entre nous et que je ne te pardonnerai qu'à une seule condition. »** Alice était sérieuse très sérieuse, et si je me plantais, j'avais conscience que s'en serait fini et qu'elle ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole. Cette simple idée m'horrifiait, aussi ma réponse vint d'elle-même.

**-Demande-moi ce que tu veux.**

**-Juste, même si je te fais peur ou qu'importe la raison, ne me fuis pas. C'est ma condition : ne me fuis pas, jamais »**

Je ne compris pas. Mais alors pas du tout. J'étais prête à tout accepter pour la garder auprès de moi et Alice, elle, craignait que je prenne la fuite. Ça n'avait aucun sens, je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Et pourtant, un instant plus tard je compris.

Ses mains rejoignirent mon visage comme un instant auparavant, son front rejoignit mon front encore. La scène se rejouait encore, en encore plus doux, encore plus tendre. Puis ses mains glissèrent le long de mon cou ainsi que derrière ma nuque. J'avais soudain envie de prendre la fuite mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus. Et il était hors de question que je la perde en prenant la fuite alors j'abandonnai, aussi simplement que ça.

Son visage s'approcha encore du mien, ses doigts massèrent ma nuque et le froid paradoxalement acheva de me détendre. Je m'abandonnai complètement et fermai les yeux entre ses bras. Puis ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes et pas très futée, je n'avais pas du tout anticipé son geste pourtant évident. Ni remarqué l'ambiguïté entre nous avant ce début d'après-midi sous l'ombrage des arbres.

Quelque part dans ma tête, c'est comme si les plombs avaient sauté quelque part, ou plutôt l'inverse, comme si mille lumières s'étaient allumées façon guirlande de noël. Notre complicité, nos regards échangés, sa galanterie, et comme elle l'avait formulé, sa volonté de tout faire pour me faire plaisir, en toute circonstance. L'exclusivité de notre relation me frappait désormais aux yeux. Il y avait sa famille, il y avait mes amis, il y avait elle et moi.

Je n'étais pas l'une des leurs et elle ne faisait pas partie de mon groupe d'amis. Par égoïsme, je venais d'essayer de la faire rentrer de force. Et si je lui avais demandé de déjeuner avec sa famille, aurait-elle aussi accepté ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Elle acceptait déjà de me partager et je pensais que ce serait encore mieux si je pouvais l'avoir elle et mes amis, en même temps et ne plus avoir à ménager la chèvre et le chou.

Je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Je n'avais pas compris Alice, je la comprenais maintenant. Je comprenais mais je n'acceptais pas. Il y avait maintenant la lumière à tous les étages mais j'avais peur... et oui, j'aurais pris la fuite sans son avertissement. Ses lèvres m'avaient juste effleurée. Il me semble qu'on appelait ça un baiser papillon ? Ou pas... je me trompais, probablement. En tout cas, c'était aussi léger, aussi doux.

C'était agréable mais je me refusais de l'admettre. Non, je ne devais pas aimer embrasser ma meilleure amie. Et elle ne devrait pas me sourire comme ça. Mais lorsqu'elle me tendit simplement la main, j'y lovai naturellement la mienne et oblitérai tout le reste. Elle m'avait demandé de ne pas fuir et je n'avais pas fui. Nous étions toujours meilleures amies, rien de plus rien de moi. Pourtant, ses mots me revinrent en mémoire avec précision :

_Ne me fuis pas, jamais._ L'engagement de toute une vie. C'était ça, sa condition. Ne jamais la fuir, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse. Je ne voulais pas perdre Alice, ça c'était une certitude. Est-ce que j'étais prête à en accepter le prix, aussi élevé soit-il ? Je n'en étais pas certaine mais je m'y accrochais fermement, aussi fermement qu'à sa main à ce moment, malgré la morsure du froid. Elle me sourit alors, je lui rendis son sourire.

Et nos mains ne se quittèrent que lorsqu'en cours, je dus me séparer d'elle pour prendre mes notes et suivre, la tête froide. J'étais heureuse avec elle, j'appréciais son contact, aussi froid fut-il, je m'enivrais de son odeur mais je me voilais la face. Et pareillement, je feignis de ne me rendre compte de rien lorsqu'elle comprit mon manège et que son expression se ternit.

Je ne voulais pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, pas encore. Et le lendemain matin, je me réveillais pour la première fois, la tête pleine d'images d'Alice Cullen, de sa voix, de sa peau. Quelque chose avait opéré en moi pendant la nuit mais ma conscience ne l'acceptait toujours pas. Les jours se succédèrent ainsi comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. _Comme si, _tout tenait dans ces deux mots, et il me fallut un certain temps avant que ma bulle éclate et que je fasse face aux conséquences.

* * *

**_Note de bas de page :_**

_Et non, pour mon plus grand malheur, un baiser papillon ne veut pas dire ça. Et pourtant c'eut été bien plus beau et plus profond que le sens véridiquement donné à cette expression. En tout cas, c'est mon opinion sur la question...à chacun dans juger ensuite. Mais pour ma fic, j'aurais choisie d'utiliser volontairement un sens erroné, n'en déplaise aux puristes de la langue française :P_

_Je voulais un baiser de tendresse et non de passion, qui montre l'amour d'Alice pour Bella sans forcer la réciproque, sans envoyer du rêve. Douceur, Légèreté, Innocence. Et vous, c'est quoi pour vous l'image idéale du premier baiser ?_

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews de la semaine :_**

Bella-Swan01 : Ce n'était pas un review mais un MP ! Mais on va dire que ça compte quand même... ^^ J'espère que tu trouveras autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'ai eu de plaisir à lire les tiennes !

shiznagisa : Et sinon on échange nos mangas et animes préférés ? Désolée si ce premier baiser arrive peut-être trop vite pour un standard Yuri. Mais je te promets de beaux sentiments...et si je les faisais s'envoyer en l'air sauvagement dès le chapitre 4, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire ! Bref, comme c'est une histoire et pas un OS, je garderais ma fougue pour plus tard. Ça va être dur parce que je l'aime bien ma petite danseuse, lutine, mutine, câline...(bref l'Alice de mes fantasmes, hahaha). En espérant que la suite te tienne autant en haleine que les chapitres précédents. ;)

Evilys : Que dire à ma super Beta qu'elle ne sache déjà ? J'adore ton enthousiasme, ta motivation, la qualité de tes corrections, nos conversations sur la fiction et tout le reste. Félicitations pour les nouvelles fictions que tu as réussi à pondre en plus de tout ça ! En passant, qu'as-tu penser de Forever ?

FabPezBerry78 : You love so many couple, not only in Twilight that's amazing. Victoria/Bella are so badass :3 ! I want to write one fic with this couple one day...Jane like Jane Volturi ? ...that's couple sound so mean - - - :P (Maybe just for an OS)

Mana'x : Tes prières ont été entendues ! Je suis tombée amoureuse des Bellice tout récemment et j'ai commencer à écrire quand je me suis retrouvée à "court de fic" pour satisfaire mes envies. Du coup, j'ai commencé à écrire la mienne et je pense déjà aux suivantes : un autre Bellice, suivi d'un Belloria (Bella/Victoria) et encore un Bellice. Mais je vais prendre le temps d'écrire et en publier une seule à la fois. Évidemment, je suis passée te lire et j'ai eu un coup de coeur pour _**Obsession **_! En espérant relire un de tes OS très prochainement...

LeyMan : Assurément, cette suite ne te plaira pas si tu as trouvé le rapprochement du chapitre précédent trop rapide. Bon ensuite, c'est pas les bisounours donc l'histoire ne sera pas non plus toute rose et facile ou j'aurais écris un OS. Tu auras remarqué que c'est Edward qui devient l'excuse au rapprochement. Quatre jours, pour une déclaration d'amitié ? Timide l'amitié, encore...

* * *

_En passant, clin d'oeil à Stephenie Meyer : Rencontre un Lundi, première discussion un Jeudi, Déjeuner avec Edward un Lundi et là, timide premier baiser -encore non répondu- un lundi. Beaucoup de moment clé de l'intrigue auront lieu des Lundis et des jeudis si vous vous amusez à suivre. C'est un peu un "private joke"._

* * *

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes !_

_Je suis toujours partante pour une deuxième correction. On ne va jamais assez loin dans le perfectionnisme. Evilys fait déjà du super boulot. Il reste un poste de libre pour les courageux et courageuse. ;)_

_Bon, je me sauve. Période d'exam : deuxième semaine ! À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !_


	5. Chapitre 4

**4\. Ne me quitte pas.**

Nous étions jeudi et cela faisait maintenant neuf jours que j'essayais de négocier avec les sentiments d'Alice tout en niant les miens propres. Au lieu d'aller manger à la cafétéria, tous les jours nous nous retrouvions dans ce même pan de sous-bois rien que toutes les deux. Ce dernier mardi, j'acceptai même de faire l'école buissonnière avec elle et évitai donc de faire un malaise en biologie avec les tests sanguins prévus ce jour-là. Deux fois déjà qu'Alice me sauvait la mise, même s'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, cette fois.

Depuis ce fameux lundi, je n'étais là que pour elle, je snobais mes amis pour lui donner tout mon temps et je m'excusais, presque quotidiennement auprès d'Angela en lui disant qu'Alice avait besoin de moi, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Je sentais le regard d'Alice se flétrir, son expression se ternir. Elle était l'ombre d'elle-même mais n'osait pas me le reprocher. Parce que j'étais lâche et elle le savait. Elle m'avait demandé de ne pas fuir et je n'avais pas fui. Elle avait pensé que j'accepterais simplement, ou que je m'enfuirais.

Elle n'avait pas anticipé le déni et moi non plus. Chaque jour, elle essayait d'en parler et je sentais aujourd'hui qu'on en était arrivées à ce stade de la conversation. Je sentais qu'elle me glissait un peu plus entre les doigts chaque jour, que je perdais ma meilleure amie, que je perdais Alice, tout simplement. J'avais eu peur de la perdre ce lundi là, mes verrous avaient sauté d'eux-mêmes et je l'avais laissée faire. Je sentais l'imminence de sa disparition si je ne me décidais pas très vite et encore une fois, la peur et l'adrénaline firent le travail pour moi.

**-Bella, il faut qu'on parle... » **Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire et je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

Imitant au mieux son propre geste, mes lèvres rejoignirent les siennes. Ce simple contact m'appris que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais réellement. C'était léger, c'était tendre, et je voulais plus, je la voulais elle, toute entière. Il m'avait fallu une semaine pour accepter ce que me disait mes tribulations nocturnes. Ce que me disait mon propre regard dans la glace, et le sien. Mais je n'étais pas courageuse ou plutôt, je me trouvais déjà courageuse de rompre le baiser, aussi vite que je l'avais initié et lui dire ce qu'elle aurait dû entendre au moins une semaine plus tôt.

**-C'est oui. Je suis okay pour ça et pour tout ce que tu voudras. Ton sourire me manque, mon Alice. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. » **C'est elle qui devrait pleurer et être à la limite de l'extinction de voix mais c'est moi, la plus faible des deux et je l'ai fait souffrir aussi simplement que ça.

Mais encore une fois, c'est elle qui essuie mes larmes, qui vient poser son front contre le mien avec réconfort. Comme si ce n'était pas elle qui venait de souffrir à cause de moi. Et cette fois, quand ses mains glissèrent dans ma nuque, j'accueillis vraiment son geste et je lui répondis, maladroitement, mais du mieux que je pus. Je laissais ma nuque faire pression sur ses mains, je laissais mes mains rejoindre ses hanches et découvrir des kilomètres de peau froide.

Et lorsque ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes, je lui répondis cette fois. Et le baiser dura plus qu'un bref instant. Sa peau était froide mais je n'en avais cure, intérieurement j'avais chaud, mon cœur battait la chamade. Son odeur m'enivrait comme la douceur froide de sa peau. Je ne répondais plus de rien. Je ne réalisais même pas que le baiser s'était approfondi avant de la sentir en moi et moi en elle.

Nos langues se cherchaient, se taquinaient, se fuyaient, se retrouvaient dans un étrange ballet. La sensation était étrange et je trouvais ça divinement bon. Mais le froid m'emplissait jusqu'aux bronches, toute entière et je commençais vaguement à suffoquer. J'avais besoin de reprendre ma respiration, j'avais besoin de me réchauffer un peu, j'avais besoin de laisser mon petit cœur se calmer avant qu'il ne sorte de ma poitrine à battre ainsi à tout rompre.

Alice dû le sentir car elle mit fin au baiser, me donnant le répit dont j'avais besoin et malgré le manque cruel de chaleur je me lovai dans ses bras et me contentai de respirer son parfum, encore et encore. Ses lèvres avaient remplacé ses mains sur mon cou et ma nuque et j'en frémissais de plaisir. Puis les choses s'enchaînèrent d'une manière qui échappa totalement à ma compréhension. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvai projetée violemment par terre et elle se trouvait désormais loin de moi, me faisant face.

Elle se tenait la gorge comme si elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son regard était noir complètement noir. Plus sombre que l'onyx ou le charbon. Je réalisai aussi qu'elle retenait un sanglot mais ne pouvait pas pleurer. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle ne pouvait pas. Mon cœur battait encore à tout rompre mais il se calmait peu à peu. L'adrénaline elle, ne me quittait pas et me faisait saisir la scène avec une telle quantité de détails que j'en restai coite.

Je voyais dans les yeux d'Alice quantité d'émotions, toutes négatives : de la détresse, de la culpabilité, une tristesse à fendre l'âme. Mais aussi quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas : de l'envie. Une envie qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui venait de se passer et qui, je le comprenais, était la source du malaise et du drame qui semblait se jouer sous mes yeux. Ses lèvres formèrent des mots qui ne les franchirent jamais. Puis elle se détourna et partit.

_Elle était désolée_. Je ne savais pas de quoi ou du moins, je ne le savais que trop bien. Elle avait dû interrompre ce moment et fuir, aussi vite que possible. Elle avait dû me faire ce qu'elle m'avait fait jurer de ne jamais lui faire en retour. Elle avait pris la fuite, mais visiblement à contre cœur et elle était désolée. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi. Dans le sous-bois, à mesure que je reprenais ma respiration et mes esprits, je réalisais combien j'avais froid, combien il faisait froid.

L'heure allouée au déjeuner n'était pas tout à fait finie et c'est comme dans un songe, complètement hallucinée que j'arrivai à la cafétéria dans ma quête de chaleur. Je devais avoir l'air vraiment pathétique car tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi, même les trois Cullen à leur table. Puis je paniquai d'incompréhension et de détresse lorsque des dizaines de personnes m'entourèrent dans la seconde, Angela la première. Puis je remarquai mon reflet et je me fis peur toute seule :

Mon teint était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre derrière ma peau rosie par le froid. J'avais les mains recouvertes d'entailles qui ne saignaient pas il y a encore quelques secondes. Mon champ de vision se troubla et je me sentis partir alors que je perdais conscience. La vue en premier, puis la sensation du sol sous moi, le vacarme autour de moi et enfin les odeurs. À la toute fin, ma dernière sensation fut cette dernière odeur, persistante, envoûtante, indescriptible. Sur laquelle je ne pouvais mettre d'autres mots que simplement « l'odeur d'Alice ». Et je perdis pied en pensant à elle.

Mon réveil suivit très logiquement le processus inverse. La conscience et la mémoire me revinrent avec les odeurs. L'odeur de rouille et de sel, celle de mon propre sang, mais aussi une odeur aseptisée, celle qui flottait dans les hôpitaux à chacun de mes accidents en cours de sport. J'en gardais le souvenir bien que des années soient passées avant que j'arrive à Forks et reprenne les cours obligatoires en la matière. Et je finissais pour la première fois à l'hôpital depuis mon arrivée et oh ironie... ce n'était même pas à cause du sport.

Puis vinrent tous les sons et avec eux une certaine compréhension de ce que je faisais là. Apparemment, Alice avait dû me projeter beaucoup plus violemment que j'en avais conscience... et ma température était encore basse à mon arrivée à l'hôpital. Si basse que ça ? Puis revinrent les sensations physiques comme autant de fourmillements et je ne fus satisfaite que lorsque je sentis clairement la texture du drap contre mes orteils. Je commençai alors à m'agiter et à tenter de me redresser avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Mon action fut accueillie par un silence soudain et quasi religieux et lorsque j'ouvris les paupières je me retrouvai sous une lumière écrue, dans une pièce inconnue et blanche. Charlie, que j'avais reconnu à la voix, était là, de même qu'Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler, ainsi qu'un top modèle en blouse blanche que j'identifiai immédiatement comme le docteur Cullen, le père d'Alice, qui demanda à tout le monde de sortir pour s'entretenir avec moi.

**-Alors Mademoiselle Swan, comment vous sentez-vous ? »** Dieu, cet homme aurait dû faire acteur avec une voix aussi atrocement sexy...

**-Plutôt bien »** Lui répondis-je avec mon sourire le plus convaincant.

**-Vous avez fait une belle frayeur à vos camarades, aux infirmières et à votre père aussi. Vous savez ?**

**-Je m'en doutais un peu... mais c'était juste un malaise. Par contre je m'inquiète pour Alice : elle n'allait pas bien non plus. Comment va t-elle ?**

**-Je vous suis gré du bien****-****être de ma fille mais c'est vous qui êtes arrivée aux urgences en hypothermie avec de multiples coupures et quelques hématomes... aussi. Vous étiez encore consciente d'après vos camarades. Vous souvenez-vous de comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? »** me demanda t-il avec professionnalisme.

Je le regardais avec scepticisme mais un coup d'œil vers mes mains, puis vers mon corps par dessous les couvertures me confirma la présence de plusieurs bleus encore violacés dont deux étaient situés au niveau de ma taille.

**-Je me souviens clairement de la chute, du froid et des coupures. Mais non, je n'avais pas conscience de ces bleus là. Je ne les sentais tout simplement pas au moment des faits. Cela dit, hormis quelques coupures et quelques bleus, je vais bien maintenant. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. » **Mon ton se faisait de plus en plus sec et j'espérais bien marquer mon point de vue en faisant comprendre que je n'abandonnerais pas.

**-Vous devriez davantage vous soucier de votre bien-être que de celui de ma fille. Mais pour tout vous dire, elle va bien, physiquement. Moralement par contre, elle se sent responsable de ce qui vous arrive et je ne peux pas lui donner tort. Si elle n'avait pas paniqué comme elle l'a fait, elle aurait dû vous amener elle-même aux urgences. Elle m'a aussi demandé de vous dire qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle garderait ses distances, désormais, pour votre bien. J'espérais vous le dire de manière moins abrupte mais comme vous insistiez pour savoir...**

**-Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle ne veut plus me parler ? Qu'elle met fin à notre relation comme ça, sans même me le dire en face ? » **Demandais-je incrédule, les larmes, ces traîtresses s'étant déjà emparées de moi. Je sanglotais dans l'attente d'une confirmation.

**-C'est sa décision et non la mienne, mademoiselle Swan. Elle n'a pas souhaité me raconter dans le détail ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi. Il n'est pas exclu qu'elle change d'avis un jour mais n'oubliez pas : si elle a pris cette décision, c'est pour vous et la moindre des choses que vous puissiez faire est de respecter son choix.**

J'étais abattue, effondrée. Alors ainsi, après une semaine à me débattre pour accepter notre relation, c'était finalement elle qui la condamnait, qui prenait la fuite et y mettait un terme ? Aussi simplement que ça ? Parce qu'on s'est embrassées et que quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille dans un lit d'hôpital ? Oui formulé comme ça, c'est flippant et carrément irrationnel. Mais je n'ai pas de bleus et de griffures parce qu'on s'est embrassées... l'hypothermie, okay, d'accord, elle était froide, mais pas à ce point.

D'ailleurs, c'était de l'ordre du film d'horreur, que quelqu'un puisse être vivant et assez froid pour déclencher une hypothermie rien qu'en vous embrassant. C'était du délire. J'avais juste eu froid sur le moment, j'avais atterri dans la neige humide et en était ressortie trempée, on était en hiver et je n'étais pas assez couverte... voilà tout. Même la personne la plus froide au monde n'était pas responsable de ça, ce n'était pas possible. Oui, voilà : ce n'était pas physiquement possible.

Sur ce point, je savais que j'avais raison. Même si elle était froide, anormalement froide, je le lui prouverais. Elle était responsable du fait que j'étais trempée, responsable de ne pas être restée au moment des faits. Le reste n'était que le résultat de coïncidences fâcheuses et indépendantes de sa volonté. Le docteur Cullen me regardait avec un air intrigué et après coup, moi aussi. Il avait dit que c'était le choix de sa fille et non le sien. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

**-Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec le choix de votre fille, pourquoi soutenez-vous que moi, je devrais le respecter dans ce cas ?**

**-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu ma fille aussi heureuse que depuis ce dernier mois passé et je sais que je le dois à vous Bella. Je peux vous appelez Bella ? » **Demanda t-il en posant une main froide sur la mienne alors que j'opinai, sachant qu'il n'attendait que cela pour poursuivre.

**-Il n'en tiendrait qu'à moi que je vous accueillerais à bras ouverts rien que pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir au préalable. Une chose qu'elle est seule en droit de vous dire si elle le souhaite et quand elle le souhaite. »** À ces derniers mots, il enleva sa main et me regarda avec bienveillance. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, il me fit signe d'une main qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini.

**-D'ici là, sachez simplement que ce que vous ignorez peut vous faire du mal, beaucoup de mal et qu'il vaut mieux respecter son choix que de provoquer un drame que vous seriez deux à regretter »** Son ton était là menaçant, très menaçant.

À vous glacer le sang et vous donner des sueurs froides dans le dos. À cet instant, il avait davantage l'air d'un psychopathe extrêmement paternaliste que le médecin compétent et plein de compassion qu'il venait de me démontrer qu'il était. Après quoi, l'atmosphère se détendit lorsqu'il me fit un clin d'œil et trente secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais de nouveau avec mes amis et mon père à mon chevet sous le sourire narquois du docteur Cullen.

Nous étions déjà en début de soirée quand il fut clairement établi que j'allais assez bien pour rentrer chez moi et que je fus savamment transférée de mon lit d'hôpital à ma chambre par les bons soins de Charlie qui pour une fois, en faisait trop et était un peu trop prévenant à mon goût. Après un intense marchandage entre nous, il fut décidé que je resterais alitée bien sagement toute la journée de demain.

En contrepartie de quoi, je serais autorisée à sortir avec Angela et ses amis Samedi histoire de prendre l'air et profiter de l'air marin sous l'étroite surveillance d'Angela. Oh joie... heureusement, Angela avait accepté ce marché pour me couvrir et n'était pas sérieuse au point de me materner quoique son inquiétude pour moi n'était absolument pas feinte.

Le lendemain, je tins donc le lit toute la journée, à grand renfort de roman et de poésie, Byron étant donc à l'honneur, histoire de prendre un peu d'avance sur le cours de Littérature. Et je me remémorais les événements de la veille. Notre baiser, la manière dont elle m'avait ensuite repoussée... parce que c'était cela : elle m'avait repoussée. Alors même que c'était moi qui me laissait faire et elle qui entreprenait de me couvrir de baisers, à m'en faire frémir des orteils à la racine des cheveux.

C'est comme si j'avais fait quelque chose dans l'intervalle, quelque chose de mal, qui l'avait terrifiée, qui l'avait fait fuir. Je me souvenais encore de son regard noir qui en disait si long, de ses excuses avant de disparaître. Je ne comprenais rien, ça n'avait aucun sens. Je ne comprenais ni l'attitude du père ni celle de sa fille, trop de questions, de secrets et d'énigmes. Comment espérait-on que j'accepte la situation sans l'ombre d'une explication claire au pourquoi du comment ?

Le soir, après le retour de Charlie et l'avoir rasséréné sur mon état de santé – je me portais comme un charme – nous mangeâmes en silence puis je retournais préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain dans le calme de ma chambre. Et soudain, cela me frappa. Je vérifiais trois fois mes affaires, le linge sale, ainsi que la lessive, rien. Ma chemise préférée, la blanche, celle que je portais justement lors de mon arrivée à Forks avait littéralement disparu.

Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir oubliée en Arizona, donc. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus l'avoir perdue, ne l'ayant pas reportée depuis. J'optais donc pour une autre chemise pour aller avec la veste légère que j'avais prévu pour cette sortie. Il faudrait tout de même que j'en touche un mot à Charlie : les chemises ne disparaissaient jamais toutes seules. Un brin déçue, je me couchai et décidai de ne plus y penser.

* * *

**_Note de bas de page :_**

_Techniquement, un vampire ne produit pas de chaleur et se comporte comme un animal à sang-froid. Dans la neige, son corps doit avoisiner les 0°C. Cependant, aussi froide que soit Alice, elle est bien évidemment incapable de provoquer une hypothermie. C'est donc bien un jeu, un de mes petits délires made-in-Lou. Le genre de chose qu'on ne peut se permettre que dans une fanfic... __Voilà, c'était mon premier petit délire...Il y en aura beaucoup d'autres. H_ope you enjoy it !

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews de la semaine :_**

Evilys : Tempête...depuis que tu me l'as faite découvrir, je la ré-écoute quand ça me prend. Merci à toi pour ton travail, pour ta présence, ton soutien...

shiznagisa : Oui, je sais, une semaine c'est long. Pour moi aussi. Et ça fait feignasse de se donner 1 semaine pour chaque chapitre de 3000-4000 mots. Mais comme j'écris pas toutes les semaines et parfois, plusieurs chapitres de suite, ça me permet de ne pas publier par à coup. En espérant que ce chapitre t'a plu et que le suivant te plaira aussi...

noominaome : Héhé. Je réponds aux reviews chaque semaine. Merci de me laisser quatre reviews, de suite, c'est original. Je ne suis effectivement pas très sympa avec Edward. Notre tête rousse fera sa réapparition plusieurs fois dans l'histoire, évidemment. Et merci à toi de me lire... ;)

La plume d'Elena : Petit review d'autant plus touchante que tu auras mis une semaine pour te décider. Donc un grand merci. En espérant que la suite te plaise...

stelatk : Thanks for the review. Your story _**Prey and Predator**_ seem to be interesting. Hope I will find the time to read you one day...See you.

* * *

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes !_

_( Je suis toujours partante pour une deuxième correction. On ne va jamais assez loin dans le perfectionnisme. Evilys fait déjà du super boulot. Il reste un poste de libre pour les courageux et courageuse. ;) )_

_Reprise des cours. Youhou. (La vie est un éternel recommencement). À la semaine prochaine tout le monde._


	6. Chapitre 5

**5\. Contes et Légendes.**

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvâmes tous devant chez Mike, ce qui pour moi était synonyme de se retrouver à mon boulot... enfin bref : tout le monde était content de me voir sur pied pour la sortie à la Push. Sauf Jessica qui aurait vraiment pu cacher sa joie mais je me demandais de plus en plus si elle était seulement humaine... en tout bien tout honneur.

Le trajet et la première heure sur place furent sans histoires et pour moi, l'occasion de divaguer dans mes souvenirs d'enfance avec Charlie. Puis des adolescents de la réserve s'étaient joints à nous et j'avais fini par faire la connaissance de Jacob, le fils de Billy, et frère de Rachel et Rebecca avec qui j'avais beaucoup joué étant petite. Je n'avais par contre aucun souvenir de lui mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser le moins du monde.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Lauren, une amie de Jessica, finit par s'étonner tout haut que personne (moi) n'ai pensé à inviter les Cullen (ou au moins Alice, alias ma meilleure amie). Je l'aurais sans doute fait si ma tentative de repas tous ensemble n'avait pas tourné au fiasco mais je n'allais certainement pas tenter le diable après ça. Cependant, l'Aîné des ados de la réserve fit à Lauren une réponse étonnante qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller mon intérêt.

**-Les Cullen ne viennent pas ici »** avait-il tranché péremptoirement. Et j'avais compris entre les lignes que cela signifiait ni plus ni moins que les Cullen n'étaient pas les bienvenus sur le territoire de la réserve. La question étant alors : Pourquoi ? Et je me tâtais par la suite de me renseigner discrètement auprès de Jacob qui somme toute était probablement à la réserve celui que je connaissais le mieux. Même si je n'avais effectivement appris à le connaître que depuis une petite demi-heure.

Après avoir tergiversé un certain temps, je proposais à Jacob de se balader sur la plage. Une proposition que j'admettais avoir calculé pour pouvoir lui balancer mes questions dès que je nous penserais assez loin pour échapper à la vigilance des autres jeunes de la réserve. Je pris des nouvelles de ses sœurs, de son père, m'enquis un peu aussi de ce qu'était sa vie et le lycée au sein de la réserve. Puis quand les sujets s'épuisèrent d'eux-mêmes, je laissai tomber mes questions, comme pour naturellement combler le blanc dans la conversation.

**-Je me demandais, vous avez tous l'air de ne pas beaucoup appréci****er ****les Cullen. Et je dois t'avouer que le pourquoi du comment de cette situation m'intrigue beaucoup.**

**-Oh... ça ? Les anciens de la tribu n'aiment pas beaucoup les Cullen, à cause des vieilles légendes. Et certains jeunes, comme Sam, sont très à fond dans ces trips là. C'est rien d'autr****e ****que de la bigoterie à la mode Quileute.**

-**Ces vieilles légendes, tu peux m'en parler un peu. Où c'est le genre « rite initiatique top secret » entre Quileute****s**** ? »** J'avais volontairement grossis le trait sur la fin pour l'inciter à m'en dire plus sans avoir l'air trop insistante et cacher mon intérêt réel pour le sujet en me recentrant sur l'aspect « folklore local »

**-Et bien, certains membres de la tribu Quileute sont très superstitieux et très attaché****s**** aux vieille****s ****légende****s****. Par exemple, de la même manière que les natifs d'Amazonie, les Bororo****s ****pensent descendre du perroquet, les ****Q****uileutes pensent descendre du loup. C'est tout de suite beaucoup moins original mais bon...**

**Quand les tou****s**** premiers blancs sont arrivés, ils ont tracé un sillage de mort et de maladie qui ont alimenté les légendes des « Grands Méchants Démons Blancs » et chez les Quileutes cette légende est connu comme celle des Sang-Froids ou ****_Cold Ones_****.**

**-Donc tes ancêtres se considèrent comme des sortes d'homme-loup****s**** chamanique****s**** ou un truc du genre et les Cullen comme l'incarnation des démons de leur légende, si je comprends bien...**

**Bon, je sais que c'est indiscret mais pourquoi spécifiquement les Cullen ? Je veux dire, on est tous blanc****s**** dans le groupe, je suis pratiquement albinos et ça n'a l'air de poser de problème à personne.**

**-Comme tu sais, le Docteur Cullen et ses enfants sont particulièrement... pâles. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Rien que ça suffirait à alimenter la légende mais il y a autre chose. Une autre légende rapporte que mon propre arrière-grand père aurait passé un pacte de non-agression avec un groupe de Sangs-Froids.**

**Les gens pensent qu'il s'agit des Cullen. Du coup, les Cullen n'auraient pas le droit de venir sur le territoire de la réserve et aucun Quileute ne s'aventurerait à approcher la maison de Cullen.**

Pour ce que j'en savais, les Cullen étaient effectivement pâles... et froids. Et si j'en croyais le récit de Jacob, à défaut d'être de vrais démons au sens biblique du terme, il y avait un avertissement dont je ne pouvais pas faire l'économie : aux yeux des Quileutes, les Cullen étaient classés comme étant « mortellement dangereux ». Assez dignes de confiance pour passer un pacte de non-agression mais pas assez « humains » selon leur critère pour que ce pacte soit jugé inutile ou caduque.

Pour ma part, je me rappelais m'être fait cette réflexion au sujet de leur beauté. Beaux comme seuls les anges ou les démons pouvaient l'être, m'étais-je dis. Aux yeux des Quileutes, les Cullen appartenaient à la faction des « méchants » dans le modèle manichéen donc. Rien de très surprenant, rien de très agréable à entendre non plus, surtout parce qu'on parlait d'Alice. Mais je voulais en savoir plus alors je posai une dernière question, histoire de ne pas paraître trop insistante.

**-Oui. Les superstitions ont la vie dure. Mais ces légendes sont cool ! Il existe un bouquin qui parl****e**** de ces histoires ? Les trucs de loup, de démon et tout le folklore local ? »** Et sur le moment, je faisais transpirer par chaque veine mon coté nerd avide de littérature et d'histoire originale. Cette Bella dû lui plaire car il me fit son plus beau sourire ayant de toute évidence envie de gagner des points en me fournissant une réponse à mes attentes.

**-Oui, il existe un recueil de conte****s**** Quileute écrit par l'un des nôtres il y a vingt ans de cela. C'est une version vulgarisé****e**** de nos traditions orales. Il s'appelle tout simplement « Contes et Légendes Quileutes ».**

**Le lycée de la réserve en possède un exemplaire, je ne sais pas s'il est ouvert à l'emprunt, mais si tu veux ta propre version, la seule boutique à encore en vendre est la libraire Quileute de Port Angeles.** »

Je lui donnai alors mon numéro et prétextai qu'on pourrait se voir pour parler du livre s'il trouvait le moyen de l'emprunter. De mon coté, j'avais déjà une virée de prévue à Port Angeles avec les filles ce qui me permettrait de faire une virée à la dite librairie en passant. Je notai cependant de tenter la bibliothèque de Forks, des fois que... après tout, c'était la ville voisine de la réserve. Il aurait été normal que les habitants s'intéressent un peu à la culture locale.

Au détour de la conversation, j'appris qu'il avait aidé à bricoler ma Chevrolet pour la remettre en état de service juste avant mon arrivée à Forks. C'était l'occasion pour lui de rouler des mécaniques et moi, de lui poser des questions très pratiques sur la manière d'entretenir mon « bolide » pour qu'il me dure au moins jusqu'à mon entrée en fac. Parce que oui, pour moi, les études supérieures étaient plus qu'une option mais une certitude.

Le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon lorsque notre groupe décida de rentrer et qu'il fut temps de me séparer de Jacob. Bilan de notre rencontre : un chouette garçon, un peu trop guidé par ses hormones mais indéniablement galant, sympathique et serviable. Le mec parfait si on était adepte du trip « wilderness ». Overdose de nature, overdose de garçons qui se prennent pour des cowboys et indiens des temps modernes. À petite dose, c'était sympa et divertissant. Au quotidien, ce serait juste propre à me rendre dingue.

Je me couchai ce soir là avec des questions plein la tête et je dormis d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'au milieu de la matinée. J'avais une migraine atroce et beaucoup de travail que je devais rattraper pour la semaine à venir. Je n'avais rien fait de mon jeudi soir, ni de ma journée du vendredi, encore moins de celle d'hier donc il était plus que temps de se mettre au boulot avec application.

Mon lundi se passa. Que pouvais-je dire d'autres ? Alice m'avait ignorée durant tout le déjeuner ainsi que pendant notre cours commun. Le travail chez Newton le soir m'avait permit de me défouler et j'étais ensuite partie faire un crochet par la bibliothèque de Forks avant la fermeture. Évidemment, c'eut été trop facile si le bouquin que je cherchais s'y était justement trouvé, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce qui m'obligeait à considérer sérieusement l'option numéro deux et de faire un tour à cette librairie durant la virée « spéciale robe » prévue à Port Angeles pour le lendemain .

Par politesse, j'informai Charlie que je ne serais pas là demain soir pour cause de virée entre filles. Il fut positivement ravie de cette nouvelle mais là simple mention du fait que Jessica et Angela cherchaient une robe pour le bal suffit à le faire embrayer sur le sujet des garçons, puis celui de la contraception et finalement du problème épineux du contrôle des naissances. Voilà exactement pourquoi autant d'ados ont besoin de consulter :

Parce que le seul moyen de vivre une vie et une sexualité épanouie est de croire fermement au mythe de la cigogne. Chose que les parents aujourd'hui semblent ne pas comprendre, surtout quand votre père évoque sa sexualité supposée avec votre mère et vient casser le mythe pourtant indispensable à votre bonne santé mentale. Heureusement, Charlie n'a jamais été très bavard et je l'arrêtai tout de suite avant de souffrir d'atteinte neurologique irréversible...

Je notai sa généreuse contribution au cas où je me déciderais à acheter une robe mais c'était peine perdue : la seule personne avec qui j'aurais aimé allée au bal venait de m'abandonner comme une vielle chaussette et de toute façon, deux filles dans un lycée de trois cent élèves, ce serait pratiquement aussi mal vu que si j'avais choisi un partenaire de deux fois mon âge à tout le moins.

Et je m'endormis justement ce soir là sur des rêves d'Alice et moi dansant entre les frondaisons des arbres, par une chaude nuit d'été comme Forks n'en avait probablement jamais connu...

À mon réveil, Charlie était déjà parti mais une double surprise m'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. D'une part, ma chemise disparue et par dessus, le livre que je cherchais avec un mot d'accompagnement.

**« J'ai retrouvé ta chemise par terre dans la salle de bain et j'ai trouvé ce livre parmi ceux que je te lisais enfant, je crois que le titre est le même que celui dont tu m'as parlé... si c'est bien ce que tu cherches ?**

**Passe une bonne journée.**

**Bises.**

**Charlie »**

Les petites intentions de Charlie étaient toujours touchantes. Et j'étais positivement ravie car je n'aurais pas besoin de me rendre à la fameuse libraire ni à remuer ciel et terre la prochaine fois que j'aurais envie de remettre cette chemise. Elle sentait étrangement bon d'ailleurs... Mais je ne m'attardai pas : je rangeai le vêtement à sa place, fourrai le livre dans mon sac et partis au plus vite pour ne pas être en retard.

La journée passa comme un éclair, la soirée aussi. Les filles réussirent à force de cajolerie à me faire acheter une petite robe au teint lilas qui curieusement ne tranchait pas trop avec mon teint pâle et mes cheveux noirs. Le résultat était harmonieux et je n'avais aucune robe à ma taille... donc je m'étais simplement laissée convaincre. En conséquence, je n'eus pas une minute à moi pour avancer ma lecture et je m'effondrai le soir venu en me promettant d'y consacrer toute ma pause du jeudi midi si nécessaire.

Comme prévu, je sautai directement le repas ce mercredi et je m'installai pour lire au seul endroit où on ne me dérangerait pas durant la pause déjeuner : la salle de mon prochain cours, vide. Je lus très rapidement, en diagonale, les premiers chapitres sur les mythes des origines Quileutes, ainsi que les premiers contes, sans rapport avec ce que je cherchais. Cependant, je trouvai vite mon bonheur dans un conte suivant au titre évocateur : Cold Ones.

Plus direct sur le sujet, on ne pouvait pas. Une histoire d'horreur, évidemment. Cela relatait le sacrifice d'une femme pour sauver la tribu, rien que ça. Les démons attaquaient le village. Les femmes se cachaient avec les enfants dans l'espoir de leur échapper mais les démons les débusquaient et les tuaient. Une femme, la femme du chef, courageuse, avait décidé de faire l'appât pour donner une chance de survivre aux autres femmes.

Le plan était d'attirer les démons pour que les hommes puissent ensuite les rabattre et les prendre en chasse. Sauf que cela ne se passa pas comme prévu et submergé par la force des démons, les hommes perdaient du terrain au lieu de mener la bataille. Alors la femme s'était ouverte les veines et les démons, devenues fous à cause de l'odeur du sang avaient facilement été mis en pièce par la suite.

Une autre histoire dans la même veine donnait un rôle plus actif aux hommes. C'était un mix entre une histoire d'horreur et une version alternative du mythe des origines sauce Quileute. Elle inversait le mythe et dans ce cas précis, la tribu ne descendait pas du loup mais en avait acquis les attributs pour se défendre contre les démons. La prose était volontairement floue sur quels étaient les attributs ainsi acquis et en quoi cela aidait à massacrer du démon.

Cependant, elle était par contre très riche de description sur les Cold Ones. Froid. Non, sans blague ? La peau blafarde. Les yeux rouges lorsqu'ils étaient rassasiés de sang et noir lorsqu'ils avaient faim. Une grâce, une force et une rapidité surhumaine. Une alimentation strictement limitée au sang humain. En d'autres termes, les Cold Ones correspondaient à l'image commune des vampires, en encore plus dangereux. Ils s'exposent en plein jour, ont une beauté envoûtante, sont quasiment indestructibles... rien que ça !

Je lu encore quatre ou cinq autres histoires dans la même veine avant de fourrer le livre dans mon sac et profitai des quelques minutes qu'il me restait pour faire le point. Selon les superstitieux locaux, les Cullen seraient des Cold Ones. Donc des monstres, qui boivent du sang humain, disposent d'une beauté, d'une force, d'une vitesse surnaturelle, ont la peau pâle et les yeux couleurs de sang ou noir comme la plus profonde des nuits.

La beauté et la pâleur de leur peau correspondait mais pas leurs yeux : couleur ambre. J'avais cru voir les yeux d'Alice devenir noir mais une simple mydriase était un phénomène plausible pour l'expliquer. Alice avait la grâce d'une danseuse et j'imaginais fort bien qu'Emmet puisse être au moins aussi fort qu'un bœuf. Carlisle, le père d'Alice était docteur et pas n'importe quel genre de docteur :

Un brillant chirurgien d'après mon père. Il baignait donc dans le sang au premier accident qui survenait à Forks, ce qui était totalement incompatible avec l'image du vampire prit de folie à l'odeur du sang. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me convaincre de deux choses : D'un coté, il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu et la famille Cullen n'était pas tout à fait normale. De l'autre, il y avait forcément une large part d'exagération dans ces mythes et cela ne cadrait pas avec ce que je savais de la famille Cullen.

La question qui me taraudait était de savoir à quel point le passage sur leur régime alimentaire était vrai : je ne les avais jamais vu manger et si le sang ne les rendait peut-être pas fous, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils n'en consommaient pas. Autrement dit, le mot vampire correspondait-il bien à ce qu'ils étaient ou non ? Je réalisai bien que mes suppositions étaient complètement folles mais je n'arrivais pas à ignorer tout à fait ce que j'avais lu et à nier avoir noté quelques ressemblances.

Il me restait à mettre cela en doute pour en avoir le cœur net mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment et de toute façon, je n'avais aucun Cullen sous la main pour vérifier mes hypothèses. Je m'installai donc calmement pour le cours alors que les premiers élèves arrivaient et j'entrepris de relire mon cours au moins trois fois pour m'aérer l'esprit et revenir à des sujets de pensées un peu plus normaux et terre à terre.

Le lendemain matin, je trouvai Charlie, journal à la main, le front plissé de concentration. Sa tasse de café devait être refroidie depuis longtemps car elle ne fumait plus comme c'était le cas chaque matin où je voyais Charlie pour le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il posa finalement les yeux sur moi, il affichait un drôle d'air, le même que lorsqu'il m'avait couvé après mon incident de l'autre jour.

**-Une jeune femme a été agress****ée ****avant-hier dans le quartier commerçant de Port Angeles. D'après l'enquête elle a été violée et laissée pour morte par ses agresseurs. Elle est actuellement maintenue en coma artificiel en attendant qu'elle recouvre assez de ses blessures pour prendre le risque de la réveiller et de la faire témoigner sur son agression. Apparemment c'est la troisième cette année »** pause emphatique, regard qui en dit long... **« Ça aurait pu être toi, Bella ».**

Oui, ça aurait pu être moi. Si j'avais été seule dans une ruelle sombre ce soir là. Mais Jessica et Angela ne m'avaient pas quittée un seul instant. Nous avions acheté nos robes, nous étions parties dîner et nous étions rentrées directement après.

**-Tout ça pour me dire quoi, Papa ? »** dis-je avec un peu trop d'aigreur dans la voix.

**-Tout ça pour te dire de faire encore plus attention lors de ta prochaine virée là-bas, ma chérie. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »** Répondit-il avec bienveillance avant de retourner, le nez dans son journal, visiblement absorbé.

En y repensant, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peu de problème que depuis mon arrivée à Forks, et pourtant, ce n'est pas les occasions qui avaient manqué. Et la seule fois où il m'arrive un truc, il avait fallu que ce soit de manière tellement bête que ça en frisait le ridicule. Un accident de voiture mortel ? Une agression sexuelle qui aurait pu me laisser entre la vie et la mort ? Même pas un petit évanouissement en cours de Biologie ou d'accident en sport ?

Non, rien de tout ça : je me suis juste fait plaquer, j'ai fait un malaise pour cause d'hypothermie. Bref j'avais une vie normale avec des « accidents de la vie » normaux. À croire que mon ange gardien faisait bien son travail, malgré un tout petit impair et un bât qui blesse coté cœur. Okay, j'avais beaucoup de chance et je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse défaut pour l'avoir trop forcée. Donc je me dis que le conseil de Charlie était tout à fait pertinent, somme toute. Et comme pour le reste, je n'y pensai plus.

* * *

**_Note de bas de page :_**

Oui, je sais, j'ai un peu craqué pour mettre sur le même plan les Bororo et les Quileutes. Mais ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que les deux existent vraiment. Je vous invite à vous intéresser au totémisme si ce genre de petite histoire vous plait. (moi, oui, mais c'est parce que je fais de l'anthropologie, entre autre)

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews de la semaine :_**

Evilys : Tu arrives chaque semaine à garder un petit commentaire pour les review et ce que tu choisis est chaque fois si mignon...Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce moment, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Je m'y reconnais bien. Merci à toi, pour tes reviews pour la béta ! (coeur)

noominaome : Désolée de ne pas t'avoir encore répondu par mp...c'est de la pure incorrection. Et merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'écris surtout pour moi mais c'est un plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris "plait" quand même !

La plume d'Elena : envoûtant, c'était mon premier descriptif pour la personne qui m'a inspirée mon Alice. Je le pense toujours même si je prends un certain recul ces derniers temps. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite.

shiznagisa : Et merci à toi pour ta fidélité, chaque semaine au rendez-vous. Je dois te dire que ça motive à écrire de savoir qu'on est lu même si j'ai déjà un bon nombre de chapitre d'avance et que "la suite" est pour dans 10 semaines ^^

* * *

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes !_

_( Je suis toujours partante pour une deuxième correction. On ne va jamais assez loin dans le perfectionnisme. Evilys fait déjà du super boulot. Il reste un poste de libre pour les courageux et courageuse. ;) )_

_À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant._


	7. Chapitre 6

**6\. Réponses.**

J'avais échafaudé une dizaine de plans d'action pour obliger Alice à me parler. Le premier et le plus idiot étant de sortir le livre sous son nez, en plein cours et de voir comment elle réagirait. Mais comme c'était idiot, je ne me décidais pas. De même que pour mes autres plans géniaux. En fait, pour dire vrai, ils étaient tous foireux et je ne voyais pas vraiment lequel serait le « moins pire ».

Lorsque j'arrivai au cours de Littérature, elle était déjà là et je n'avais pas pris de décision. Assise dans son coin, la tête entre les mains, je crus un moment qu'elle continuait simplement de m'ignorer, mais j'avais tort. Relevant légèrement son visage vers le mien, nos yeux se croisèrent. Elle avait l'air de souffrir le martyr ce qui expliquait tout autrement son attitude. Elle me sourit, timidement, difficilement et je lui rendis son sourire avant qu'elle se ramasse de nouveau dans son coin.

Ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment pour lui parler et il y avait un net progrès entre nous : elle ne m'avait pas ignorée, elle m'avait regardée, elle m'avait sourit ! Et oui, j'étais pathétique mais cela faisait une semaine déjà et elle me manquait, désespérément. Cependant, j'avais besoin de lui parler ce qui ajoutait à mon dilemme et à mon indécision. Le cours commençait déjà que je n'avais pas tranché la question.

Et merde... Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte de la présence d'un bout de papier plié en quatre à proximité de mon coude, tellement j'étais absorbée par la délibération qui se jouait en moi entre mes désirs et ma mauvaise conscience. J'écarquillai grand les yeux. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un mot d'Alice. Un de nos petits mots comme nous en échangions toujours en cours dès que nous avions besoin de nous parler.

Je lus et répondis du tac au tac. Nous ne prenions plus de gants entre nous...

**\- Ça va ?**

**\- Tu me parles à nouveau maintenant ?**

**\- C'est ce que tu veux, non ?**

Je souris à sa réponse. Évidemment que c'était ce que je voulais. J'étais juste étonnée et curieuse du revirement de situation. Mais au lieu de nous embourber dans un débat houleux sur le pourquoi du comment, je répondis simplement à sa première question.

\- **Je suis un peu perdue avec toi mais je vais bien. Et toi ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas le moral. Je me suis disputée avec Edward. Et j'ai la migraine.**

Alice avait les traits encore plus cernés que d'habitude. Bien qu'elle ait toujours eu des cernes, en toute circonstance, de même que toute sa famille. Je me demandais si c'était une prédisposition génétique ou une mauvaise hygiène du sommeil qui leur était commune mais je n'avais jamais osé poser la question. Et elle avait vraiment l'air de souffrir et je détestais la voir comme ça.

**\- Je compatis. Disputée à quel sujet ?**

**\- Toi.**

Je la regardais avec scepticisme et curiosité. Pour finalement me demander s'il y avait un lien de corrélation entre le fait qu'elle me parle et sa dispute avec Edward. Si c'était le cas, je devrais l'embrasser pour le remercier si grâce à lui je retrouve ma relation avec Alice.

**\- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ?**

**\- Non.**

Je lui fis ma plus belle mine boudeuse mais mes yeux me trahirent et elle me sourit à pleines dents. J'avais vraiment l'impression de retrouver ma complicité avec elle. Une complicité que je risquais de mettre en péril en fonction de la décision que je m'apprêtais à prendre mais tant pis...

Elle m'avait quittée la semaine passée pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas cru bon de me révéler. Il fallait que l'on parle. Et tant pis si je passais pour une folle avec mes théories. Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai ça pouvait marcher. Possiblement. Ou pas...

**\- En passant, il faut qu'on parle.**

**\- Je sais. Mais pas ici.**

**\- Où et quand ?**

**\- Ce soir, chez toi.**

Une nouvelle fois, mes yeux durent trahir mon étonnement parce qu'elle manqua d'éclater de rire en plein cours. Alice m'avait vraiment manquée sa vitalité, son coté fantasque, ses yeux pétillants.

Sa beauté aussi, et ses lèvres... mais je m'égare. Secouant vigoureusement la tête, je croise son regard mutin, son petit air gêné et je sais qu'elle vient de me griller.

Prise en flagrant délit de fantasme sur ma meilleure amie... (ou presque petite-copine ?)

Je poursuivis alors, lui posant les questions qui me brûlaient alors :

**\- Tu sais où j'habite ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Edward.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas.**

**\- Plus tard.**

**\- Okay.**

J'acceptai simplement qu'on en reste là pour le moment. Il serait bien assez tôt le temps de lui poser toutes mes questions en privé. Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard avant de couper court et de nous reporter sur notre cours. Enfin moi, surtout, car je sentais qu'elle me regardait à la dérobée sans même avoir besoin de me tourner vers elle. C'était flatteur et je tentai de lui résister, de ne pas lui répondre...

Mais je cédai avant la fin du cours pour tomber nez à nez avec un regard de braise... chaleureux mais beaucoup trop noir. Je rougis violemment et elle se détourna. Me concentrant de nouveau, presque désespérément à mon cours, je sentis de nouveau son regard sur moi mais je tins bon. Mon seul regard pour elle fut quand je lui dis au revoir avant de filer en cours de maths.

Je rentrai directement après le travail et me mis directement aux fourneaux. Je voulais passer à table dès le retour de Charlie et m'installer ensuite pour la soirée en attendant Alice. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure elle avait prévu de passer. La seule chose qui me semblait certaine, c'est que ce rendez-vous devait rester strictement privé et qu'il était donc superflu voir malvenu d'en informer mon père.

Après le dîner, je pris une douche rapide, me changeai et m'installai confortablement sur mon lit. Toute lumière allumée histoire d'être bien sûr qu'Alice repère bien ma fenêtre et n'aille pas réveiller Charlie à minuit passé. En bon chef de la police, c'eut été fort regrettable, autant pour elle que pour moi. J'attendis, longtemps. Minuit était passé depuis un moment déjà. Je m'inquiétais. J'attendais encore. Mais assez peu habituée à veiller si tard, je finis par m'endormir, mon livre de chevet entre les mains.

**\- Bella... Bella, réveilles-toi. »**

Je gémissais et grognais en me réveillant mais cette voix, cette supplique était beaucoup trop invitante, tellement pleine de promesses et si infiniment douce que je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui obéir. Je m'assis rapidement de peur de replonger dans le sommeil si je restais allongée trop longtemps et me frottai les yeux vigoureusement pour m'éclaircir la vue et les idées.

Je réalisai en ouvrant les yeux qu'Alice, que j'avais reconnu à l'oreille, avait été penchée au dessus de moi quelques secondes plus tôt et s'était redressée à mesure que j'en faisais de même. Nous étions beaucoup beaucoup trop proches. Je reculai en rougissant. Elle en fit de même, me donnant de l'espace, et croisa les genoux dans un geste fluide, gracieux, naturel... et oh mon dieu, savait-elle à quel point elle était sexy ?

**\- Alice... Comment es-tu rentrée ? »** M'étonnai-je.

Oui, car je pensais rester éveillée, qu'elle frapperait à la fenêtre et que j'irais lui ouvrir la porte de derrière en catimini... je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de m'endormir et encore moins de la trouver là au réveil. Mes vêtements étaient froissés. Mon livre avait heureusement été éjecté au pied du lit durant mon sommeil, à moitié caché sous les couvertures. Et je devais avoir une mine affreuse. Ma mine du réveil quand je ne dormais pas assez en somme. Alice eut l'air un peu gênée elle aussi mais elle gardait bien mieux contenance que moi.

**\- En fait, je suis rentrée par la fenêtre. Tu devrais la verrouiller d'ailleurs. Si j'ai pu rentrer aussi facilement d'autres le pourr****aient**** aussi »** Quelque chose dans son ton me laissait supposer que c'était déjà arrivé par le passé mais je choisis de ne pas relever... pour l'instant. Je notai cependant son conseil, me disant effectivement que c'était une précaution à prendre et que ça ne mangeait pas de pain.

Entre temps, elle s'était levée et rapprochée de la fenêtre avant d'ajouter :

**\- Alors, tu veux toujours des réponses ?**

**-Uh-Huh »** Opinai-je avec enthousiasme.

**\- Bien. Ça se passe par là. » **répondit-elle en sautant par la fenêtre. Je ne l'avais même pas vue l'ouvrir au préalable. Autant pour moi et pour les légendes Quileutes. Yep ! Elle est rapide...

**\- Euh... »** Hésitai-je en me penchant à la fenêtre.

**-Prends tes clefs au cas où et saute. Je te rattraper****ai****. »**

Je la regardai, sceptique et elle me regarda, l'air de dire _« pas de ça avec moi »_. _Hé-ho, Bella, tu viens juste d'admettre qu'elle avait une vitesse surnaturelle, en plus de l'avoir vu__e__ saut__er__ de la fenêtre il y a juste trois secondes, si elle te dit qu'elle peut te rattraper, c'est sans doute qu'elle peut. _Je sautai sans plus d'hésitation et j'atterris souplement dans ses bras. C'était juste grisant...

Rien qu'à cette hauteur, la vitesse de ma chute devait bien être suffisante pour multiplier par dix mon poids apparent. Oui, ça avait du bon de suivre en cours de physique. Donc pendant une fraction de seconde, c'est comme si elle avait porté une demi-tonne sans sourciller. J'étais donc bien obligée de l'admettre : elle était inhumainement forte et rapide... sans compter le reste.

Sans avoir même encore pris le temps de parler, elle donnait déjà du grain à mon moulin et réduisait mes doutes à peau de chagrin. Et oui, cette perspective me faisait peur mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre, pas encore. Elle me posa au sol avec douceur puis commença à marcher, les mains dans les poches. _Frimeuse, va ! _Je lui emboîtai le pas mais nous ne marchâmes pas très longtemps. Et quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur quand je me retrouvai devant une voiture _Gran Turismo, _Italienne et rouge pétante sous l'éclairage publique.

Quelque part, ça ne m'étonnait pas tellement d'Alice. Ce qui me mettait sur le cul était le fait que cette voiture devait valoir davantage que la totalité de mes économies et de très loin. Avec autant d'argent, j'aurais eu de quoi payer mes études jusqu'au doctorat si je le souhaitais et pour elle, c'était normal d'investir dans une voiture de ce prix alors qu'ils avaient déjà la Volvo d'Edward, la Jeep d'Emmet et la BMW de Rosalie. Et avec les beaux jours, avaient-ils prévu de venir à l'école en Porsche ou en Mercedes, peut-être ?

**\- Tu sors cette voiture tou****s**** les jours ou c'est juste une manœuvre d'intimidation pour m'en mettre plein la vue ?**

Alice me regarda d'un air étonné mais me sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

**\- Non, elle est trop voyante et je ne peux la sortir qu'en pleine nuit. Mais c'est mon bébé, j'en suis très fière et oui, je voulais t'en mettre plein la vue » **me répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.**« Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de rentrer »** ajouta-t-elle avec galanterie en me tenant la portière passager ouverte.

Je n'eus pas finis de m'installer qu'elle était déjà assise à coté de moi, portière fermée, à attendre que je sois prête. Par réflexe, je bouclai ma ceinture et je fis bien car elle démarra au quart de tour dans la seconde. En moins d'un quart d'heure, nous fûmes arrivées. Une grande maison solitaire, au milieu des bois, avec de grandes baies vitrées et des murs en vielles pierres. Rien que de nuit, elle en imposait et je n'imaginais même pas ce que c'était de jour.

Je ne me demandais pas non plus où nous étions car la réponse était évidente. Le parking située sous la maison dépassait et je le voyais ouvert. Cependant, Alice s'était arrêtée et avait coupé le contact sur le bas coté. Notre discussion aurait lieu ici et non à l'intérieur. Et quelque part, j'en fus rassurée. J'ôtai ma ceinture, me tournai vers elle en une question silencieuse et j'attendis. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé de tout le trajet.

**\- Bon. Vas-y dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »**

Je la regardai alors, suspicieuse. Cherchant à savoir si je devais m'en tenir avec elle comme pour une partie de poker. Bluffait-elle ? Devais-je cacher mon jeu ou au contraire, jouer carte sur table avec elle. Je choisis de lui faire confiance, n'ayant de tout façon pas trop le choix. Mais je restai cependant prudente.

**\- Sérieusement ?**

**\- Sérieusement.**

**\- Okay... hmmm. Qui es-tu ?**

**\- Alice Cullen, née Mary Alice Brandon. »** Répondit-elle, souriant au début et un peu crispée sur la fin.

**\- Hum. Désolée. La formulation n'était pas très claire... Qu'est-ce que tu es, Alice Cullen ? **J'essayais aussi de faire transparaître le fait que je n'aimais pas l'impolitesse que supposait la substitution du qui en que.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis ? » **Me répondit-elle du tac au tac avec un sourcil interrogateur.

**\- Je n'étais pas censée faire les questions et toi les réponses ?**

**\- Je préf****é****rerais un échange donnant-donnant » **Sa voix suavement séductrice mais aussi dangereusement prédatrice ne laissait aucune place à un refus.

**\- Okay. En fait, j'ai lu un livre et... c'est juste flippant » **N'osant pas dire un mot de plus je m'abîmai dans la contemplation de mes genoux et Alice à coté riait, les épaules tressautant.

**\- Tu es la première personne à qui j'accepte d'en parler la première à se douter de quelque chose aussi. Ce n'est ****pas**** aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi. Juste, dis-moi ce que tu penses.**

**\- Non, c'est juste dingue. Ce livre vous décrit comme des démons.**

**\- Des démons hein ? Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur.**

**\- Tu plaisantes ?**

**\- Et bien venant des Quileutes, tout ressemble à une plaisanterie, pour nous » **dit-elle d'un air taquin.

**\- Comment tu sais ?**

**\- De la même manière que je sais que tu sais : je l'ai vu. Et puis, pour le coup, j'ai un peu forcé le destin, disons... »**

**\- Donc tu es en train de donner raison à ce livre ? De me dire que tu es...tu es... » **J'avais chaud. Et la tête me tournait. Je devais être rouge de confusion et de honte jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsque ses mains froides et réconfortantes vinrent se poser sur mes joues.

**\- Bella, tu es dans le vrai. Juste, dis****-****le. »**

Devant l'énormité de ce que je m'apprêtais à dire, le fait que j'en étais de plus en plus convaincue et la peur de ce que cela m'inspirait me poussèrent à la seule réaction acceptable pour moi : le déni.

**\- Non, je refuse.**

**\- Bella, tu en as besoin autant que moi.**

**\- Sais-tu seulement ce que je m'apprêtais à dire ?**

**\- Oui, je le sais.**

**\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu absolument me l'entendre dire ?**

**\- Parce que c'est la stricte vérité.**

**\- Non, c'est faux.**

**\- C'est ce que je suis, je pense tout de même le savoir. »** Répondit-elle, d'un air goguenard.

**\- Ce n'est pas sympa de se moquer des gens comme ça...**

**\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à te mentir.**

**\- Donc je suis censée mettre ma raison au placard et admettre que tu es... que tu es un vampire ? Pitié, dis-moi que je suis à coté de la plaque. »** Je le regardai d'un air suppliant et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit possible de voir des yeux être à la fois bienveillants et durs.

**\- En fait, c'est très exactement ce que nous sommes. Évidemment, nous n'en parlons pas, jamais. Tu es la première que nous acceptons de mettre dans le secret. » **Il y avait une menace voilée dans sa dernière phrase. La promesse d'une mort terriblement violente si je la trahissais, si je les trahissais.

**\- Donc toute ta famille, Carlisle y compris, êtes des vampires tous autant que vous êtes ?**

**\- C'est si difficile à croire que ça pour toi ?**

J'hésitai sur les mots, sur la manière de formuler ma pensée.

**\- Rationnellement, c'est dur à croire concernant ton père. Il baigne dans le sang toute la journée. Et subjectivement, tu as beau accumul****er**** les preuves sous mon nez depuis ce soir que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que tu en es.**

**\- Je ne vais pas t'attaquer ou boire du sang sous ton nez si c'est ce que tu attends de moi » **dit-elle en rigolant.

J'en avais la chair de poule rien que d'y penser. Car oui, je devais admettre y avoir pensé. Nous étions dans une voiture, au milieu des bois, à deux pas de chez elle et d'une armée de fossoyeurs qui auraient pu m'enterrer en toute discrétion dans l'éventualité d'un tel scénario.

**\- Mais tu bois du sang malgré tout, n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Uniquement du sang animal mais oui.**

**\- Aux dernières nouvelles, l'homme est un animal, biologiquement parlant. »**

**\- Nous pouvons consommer du sang humain. C'est d'ailleurs le meilleur et le plus attirant pour nous. Mais notre famille n'en consomme pas. Pour des raisons morales assez évidentes, mais aussi pragmatiques. Si on tue un animal, personne ne le remarque et tout le monde s'en fout. Si on tue un humain et que le corps est retrouvé, même dix ans plus tard, une enquête sera ouverte, les gens se mettraient à poser des questions et nous serions obligés de partir pour garder notre secret.**

**Garder le secret de notre existence est la première loi, chez nous, les vampires. Toutes les autres sont des cas particuliers de cette première loi, des sécurités supplémentaires, en quelques sortes. À ma connaissance, il n'y a que quatre communauté****s**** de vampire****s**** sédentaire****s**** à travers le monde.**

**Trois ont choisi de ne pas se nourrir d'être****s**** humain****s**** pour ne pas vivre en fugitif et profiter des bienfaits de la civilisation. La dernière communauté constitue l'équivalent d'une famille royale chez les vampires. Ils ont tellement de pouvoir et d'influence que leur territoire est assez grand pour leur permettre de chasser les humains sans éveiller les soupçons. Voilà tu sais tout »**

Elle avait débité son petit discours sur un ton professoral comme si c'était une sorte de B-A-BA connu de tous les vampires. En fait, elle avait tout fait pour me prouver, avec les arguments les plus vénales qui soient qu'elle avait un intérêt outre la morale et la métaphysique expliquant le « pourquoi elle ne se nourrissait pas de sang humain ». Quelque part, cette explication, quoique moins rassurante était aussi beaucoup plus convaincante que si elle avait prétendu jouer sur la corde morale.

Alice aimait vivre avec une famille aimante dans une grande maison, avec tout le confort moderne, pouvoir se payer une voiture de sport grand luxe et vivre sa condition de vampire de manière aussi humaine et confortable que possible. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas de la majorité des vampires mais si j'étais comme elle et que j'avais le choix, je suppose que je ferais le même choix qu'elle. Elle avait pourtant admis que le sang humain l'attirait, d'entrée de jeu mais à quel point cette attirance pouvait-elle être forte ? À quel point ne pas me mordre lui demandait de _self-control _?

Puis cela me frappa :

**\- Si le secret est si important pour vous, pourquoi avoir décidé de m'en parler ?**

**\- Tu as déjà faillis découvrir la vérité à tes dépends par trois fois. Tu étais si déterminée à trouver des réponses que tu mettais ta vie en danger pour les avoir. Tu avais fait ton choix : soit tu trouvais les réponses ou soit tu mourrais en essayant. Alors quand j'ai vu que tu risquais de te faire agresser et tuer pour un bouquin, je l'ai moi-même remis entre les mains de Charlie... et tu es là désormais.**

**\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu vois l'avenir ou un truc du genre ?**

**\- Oui, c'est mon don. Mais je ne vois que des avenirs probables. Ça ne marche que si les décisions qui mènent à cet avenir sont déjà prise****s**** et irrévocable****s****. Comme ta décision de trouver des réponses, quoiqu'il t'en coûte. Laisse-moi te dire qu'il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que tu ne prennes pas une décision aussi stupide.**

**\- Pourtant, je suis bien là. Je suis en vie. Parce que tu en as décidé ainsi. Ma question c'est pourquoi ?**

**\- Je pensais que c'était évident.**

Je lui lançai LE regard qui tue. Celui qui devait lui rappeler que j'étais assise dans cette voiture à coté d'elle car rien n'était évident. Elle venait d'exploser la vision du monde que je m'étais construite en dix-sept ans en l'espace de quoi ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? J'avais besoin de réponses, de repères, de preuves. De quelque chose pour remettre mon monde en ordre et chaque chose à sa place.

Alice ne répondit rien. Elle se retourna simplement sur son siège, s'empara d'un carton à dessin situé à l'arrière du véhicule et me le tendit. Je commençai à admettre qu'elle puisse lire l'avenir pour anticiper ainsi mes besoins et mes questions. Ce fut encore plus vrai quand je vis les croquis que j'en sortis. Tous les dessins que je l'avais vue dessiner en cours. Elle les avait achevés et encrés. Et tous me représentaient sans aucun doute possible.

Passant la plupart des dessins sans même prendre la peine de leur accorder l'examen qu'ils méritaient, je n'en gardai que deux. Moi, prise au piège par un groupe d'hommes dans une ruelle sombre. Et son premier dessin : Edward et moi pris en sandwich entre le fourgon de Tyler et ma camionnette. Elle m'avait par deux fois sauvé la vie, discrètement, de manière tellement subtile que je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien.

Je m'intéressai alors aux autres dessins. C'était moi sans être moi. Non ce que j'étais ou avait été, mais un avenir possible. Certaines me montraient plus âgée, d'autres subtilement différente. Sur certaines j'étais seule. Sur une d'entre elle, je tenais un bébé entre les bras en compagnie de Phil et de Renée. Sur trois autres, j'étais en compagnie des Cullen, dont une avec une nouvelle tête, un homme, que je ne connaissais pas. Sur quantité d'autres, j'étais avec Alice mais une en particulier me frappa.

J'avais l'air vieillie d'au moins trente ans, assise sur une chaise, sourire aux lèvres. Et Alice par derrière moi, ses mains sur mes épaules m'embrassait dans les cheveux. Une image de vie quotidienne, incroyablement intime dans sa pudeur et sa simplicité et qui répondait parfaitement à ma question. Alice m'aimait. Elle m'avait vu vieillir à ses cotés dans un avenir possible. Vieillir assez pour donner l'illusion d'une mère et sa fille.

Un avenir qui sous ses traits semblait beau mais me terrifiait plus que tout. Je ne concevais pas de vieillir alors qu'elle, demeurerait éternellement jeune. Qu'elle finirait par m'enterrer, m'oublier. Ou simplement me quitter quand la situation deviendrait trop insupportable. C'était une image d'un amour ultime, sans concession. Comme si elle m'avait dit tout haut qu'elle m'aimerait toujours.

Sauf qu'elle était un vampire, qu'elle voyait l'avenir et pouvait dessiner avec un tel talent que je ne pouvais pas mettre en doute ce que je voyais : elle pouvait faire davantage que de me le dire, elle avait les moyens de me le prouver et rien que ça, c'était flippant. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Je sentais qu'elle avait besoin que je réagisse. À ce dessin plus qu'à tout autre.

Relevant les yeux sur elle, je rompis la distance entre nous et l'embrassai. Un baiser chaste, bref et plein de tendresse. Lorsque je repris mes distances, ses yeux étaient noirs. Parfaitement noirs. Mais son sourire doux contrebalançait l'éclat de ses pupilles. C'est ainsi que je fis moi-même le lien : ses yeux, la soif de sang, notre précédent baiser dans les bois. Je m'exhortais au calme. Je ne voulais pas lui rendre la tâche encore plus difficile, même si mon cœur n'était pas de cet avis.

Et je poursuivis ce que nous étions venu faire ce soir là :

**-J'ai encore d'autre questions pour toi..**.

Et Alice leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement résignée à passer la nuit à répondre à toutes mes questions.

* * *

**_Note de bas de page :_**

_Pour le petit cours de physique, confère les équivalences énergies cinétiques, énergie potentielle et principes des lois de Newton. ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'en profite - demain c'est mon anniv' - exceptionnellement, pour remercier tous les followers, je le fais pas souvent. Même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, vous me lisez et pour moi, c'est extrêmement gratifiant._

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews de la semaine :_**

Evilys : Un chapitre exclusivement centré sur Alice/Bella...toujours "la découverte" comme tu l'as dit, il fallait en passer par là* J'espère pouvoir en finir vite avec les "chapitres obligatoires" et pouvoir faire ce pourquoi je suis là : offrir une histoire d'amour Alice/Bella sans prétention aucune ^^

shiznagisa : J'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre durant la semaine donc le planning est sauf. Je passe au chapitre 15 et suivant...Je reste sur ma motivation ! J'ai une béta géniale qui me fait beaucoup rire -entre autre-, des lecteurs fidèles. Je suis une auteure comblée. Encore merci pour tout.

FabPezBerry78 : Thanks ! Nice to see you...

Mana'x : Tu n'imagines même pas à quelle point cette review m'a fait du bien ! Mon coeur a fait un bond et j'étais toute contente d'écrire après ça. Arrivée à donner de la personnalité et du caractère à Bella (tout en ne la rendant pas antipathique) était un vrai challenge. Alors je suis vraiment heureuse que cette Bella te plaise.

Noominaome : J'ai vu. Tu n'as même pas pu te connecter à ton compte mais tu as quand même laissé une review. Alors merci, c'est l'intention qui compte...et elle compte d'autant plus que tu as dû galérer pour le faire.

* * *

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes !_

_(noominaome, je t'oublie pas...)_

_À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant._


	8. Chapitre 7

**7\. Nuit Blanche.**

Lorsque nous eûmes fini notre petit jeu de questions-réponses, il me fallut un certain temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans toutes ces informations.

Déjà, les Cullen au grand complet étaient des vampires. Entre guillemets « végétariens » et « civilisés » car ne consommant pas de sang humain... en principe. Il pouvait y avoir des accidents avec deux périls potentiels dans mon entourage immédiat. Alice, qui risquait de perdre la tête si mon cœur pulsait trop fort, si mes joues rougissaient trop violemment.

Pour ce petit problème, je pouvais m'acheter un moniteur cardiaque chez Newton et le régler pour me biper lorsque je dépassais les 80 pulsations minutes. Ce n'était pas d'une sécurité absolue mais c'était une précaution intéressante. Et ce gadget pour coureur de fond pourrait bien me sauver la vie s'il remplissait correctement son office : me prévenir de me calmer quand la situation devient dangereuse.

Il y avait aussi Edward qui était singulièrement attiré par mon sang. Beaucoup plus qu'Alice en tout cas : il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il ait envie de me mordre en ma présence. Les humains étaient plus attirants que les animaux car il y avait une infime possibilité de les transformer en vampire. La sélection naturelle s'appliquait visiblement aussi au paranormal. Et certains humains avaient un don et leur sang attirait les vampires comme un fanal.

Ce qui expliquait qu'un nombre non négligeable de vampires étaient doués d'une quelconque façon. Et certains dons attiraient plus certains vampires que certains autres. Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans les miennes. Les contraires s'attirent et mon sang l'attirait parce que j'avais un don et que ce don s'opposait au sien, quelque soit le processus qui permettait d'arriver à ce résultat.

Edward était donc curieux de connaître la seule personne dont il n'arrivait pas à lire les pensées et en même temps, ses instincts primaux le poussaient à me mordre et donc me tuer. Une fois mordue, j'étais condamnée à mourir ou me transformer en vampire. Mais il y avait tout un prisme de différences subtiles entre mourir et devenir un vampire :

Mourir rapidement, mourir lentement dans d'atroces souffrances, me transformer mais rester bloquée en plein milieu, spectatrice immobile d'une éternité de souffrance, me transformer pour être ensuite exécutée si je ne contrôlais pas ma soif, devenir un vampire mais devenir folle et être exécutée. Et enfin, dans le meilleur scénario : devenir vampire, saine d'esprit, apte à se contrôler et à choisir entre la vie d'une végétarienne ou d'une tueuse nomade.

Très accessoirement, Alice m'avait déjà vue devenir un vampire mais m'avait vue aussi vieillir en humaine à ses cotés. Elle m'avait vue par le passé avec Edward mais plus depuis notre seul et unique déjeuner. Pour ce qui est de mon « avenir », Alice veut me laisser le choix mais sa famille n'est pas d'accord. En fait, ils sont divisés entre eux entre trois opinions : les pro-choix, les pro-vie et Emmet tout seul qui préconise de me transformer sans attendre.

Edward et Rosalie ne veulent pas me voir devenir vampire, chacun pour ses raisons. Edward me veut humaine, se comporte avec moi comme un drogué et un stalker. La chemise disparue c'était lui. Et la dispute entre Alice et Edward est la cause directe de la réapparition de ma chemise et du conseil d'Alice de fermer ma fenêtre. Monsieur s'introduit toutes les nuits dans ma chambre pour me voir dormir... flippant. Et Alice s'est introduite, elle, une seule fois : pour déposer le livre dans la bibliothèque de Charlie et se trouver nez à nez avec Edward.

Rosalie, elle, aimerait être humaine et son refus de me voir devenir un vampire est une forme de sollicitude. Elle s'inquiète pour moi et de ce que j'abandonnerais en devant l'une des leurs la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, entre autres. Pour lui donner raison, je devais admettre que même si je n'avais pas prévu d'en avoir je n'avais pas non plus prévu de ne pas en avoir...

Emmet, lui, craignait que ma faiblesse ne soit un poids et une menace à leur secret. Hormis ça, il n'avait aucun souci contre moi. Il ne voulait pas ma mort, juste me voir devenir une des leurs le plus tôt possible... ou mourir durant le processus. À sa décharge, Carlisle avait un taux exceptionnellement haut de réussite à son actif : Il avait transformé toute sa « famille », Alice exceptée, et n'avait jamais tué personne, pour se nourrir comme des suites d'une transformation.

100% de réussite, c'est plutôt encourageant quand on sait quelles seraient mes chances entre les mains de n'importe quel autre végétarien sans même parler de tous les autres... Pour revenir à Carlisle, il soutenait sa fille et me laissait le choix. Il avait transformé Edward, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet contre leur gré. Esmée et Emmet vivaient très bien leur transformation. Rosalie regrettait son humanité. Et Edward, lui était ambigu : il acceptait pleinement sa condition mais restait fasciné par l'humanité.

Esmée et Rosalie regrettait la maternité, ne pas pouvoir être mère. Carlisle et Edward étaient plus animés de scrupules moraux. Carlisle était le tout premier végétarien, celui qui résistait le mieux à l'appel du sang et constituait un modèle pour tous les autres. Edward lui avait franchit la ligne, expérimenté ces deux modes de vie.

Emmet vivait sa vie de vampire comme il avait vécu sa vie humaine : pleinement, sans se poser de questions. Il était végétarien par moralité, par intérêt et par défi : boire du sang humain était la voie de la facilité et donc... il travaillait sa résistance au sang humain comme humain il avait dû travailler sa condition physique. Sa position était à la fois déroutante, profondément originale et en même temps rafraîchissante.

Alice, elle, était mon énigme. Elle m'avait dit ne plus avoir un seul souvenir de sa vie humaine. Je savais déjà qu'elle avait des scrupules à tuer, comme les autres membres de sa famille. Elle avait juste rationalisé sa position pour moi, pour me donner du concret. En tout cas quelque chose de plus solide que « tuer, c'est mal ». L'homme tuait ses semblables tous les jours ce qui était la preuve absolue que la moralité était bien souvent un concept à géométrie variable.

Je savais que la maternité ne lui manquait, n'ayant plus aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine, sa seule référence était sa famille actuelle. Carlisle était un peu le « père » de tous ceux qu'il avait transformé, sa femme y comprit. Esmée était à la fois la mère de tout le monde par le mariage, et une sœur par le sang. Dans cette famille, adopter était synonyme de transformer. Tout cela était normal pour Alice. À cela s'ajoutait les alliances et les unions.

Les unions, les « couples » étaient le ciment de la cohésion du groupe. Venait ensuite les liens du sang et enfin les alliances, moins solides. Les Cullen formaient presque une famille élargie avec un autre groupe : les Denali. D'autres végétariens avec qui la relation oscillait entre l'amitié et la réunion de famille. Alice avait choisi sa famille et considérait comme normal de l'élargir, avec moi et peut-être d'autres un jour.

Alice était prête à me transformer car elle l'avait vu, comme elle m'avait vu vieillir humaine avec elle. Les deux avenirs étaient possibles et acceptables à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas non plus me mettre la pression, surtout sentimentalement parlant. Les ruptures étaient rares chez les vampires, encore plus chez les végétariens, de ce que disait Alice. Avec l'éternité devant eux, les vampires faisaient preuve d'une certaine constance.

Les disputes étaient d'autant plus violentes qu'elles étaient rares. Les réconciliations encore plus rares que les séparations. Un frère pouvait tuer sa sœur. Une femme, son mari. Un allié pouvait se retourner contre vous sans scrupule. Simplement, chez les vampires, tout était plus primal, la survie étant placée au dessus de tout. Et la danse des alliances et mésalliances se jouait en décennies sinon en siècles.

Pour résumer, en fait : en acceptant de me divulguer leur secret, Alice m'avait fait rentrer officieusement dans la famille Cullen, même si je ne les avais pas encore officiellement rencontrés et encore moins franchi le pas de leur porte. De ce fait, je devais être entre eux l'attraction du moment. La petite chose fragile, inconstante et éphémère, sur laquelle il convenait de statuer. Qui veut en faire un vampire ? Qui veut la tuer ? Qui veut qu'elle reste humaine ? Qui veut lui donner voix au chapitre ? (parce que ça parle d'elle, tout de même...)

Et pour ne pas oublier le plus important : après une nuit de conversation, trois bisous très très chastes et une déclaration d'amour mutuelle, j'étais officieusement en couple avec Alice Cullen. Restait encore : les présentations officielles à la famille, le outing publique devant tout le lycée et le dire à Charlie et à maman... hmmm, ou pas. Sortir ensemble au lycée signifiait que Charlie serait au courant dans les 24h.

Pour la partie « le dire à mes parents », j'appréhendais légèrement la crispation que ça risquait de provoquer. Ma mère rêve d'un grand mariage en blanc, si possible, pas avant mes trente ans et actuellement, le mariage homosexuel n'est possible que dans l'état du Massachusetts, très exactement de l'autre coté du pays, donc... _no way !_ Charlie... Charlie est juste capable de menacer de mort ma copine, non parce que c'est une fille mais parce que Charlie me voit encore comme la gamine de onze ans qui venait le voir tous les étés.

En gros, entre une mère branchée sur le disque « Pas Avant le Mariage » et un père qui me voit encore comme une gamine pré-pubère... euh... c'est pas gagné d'avance. À coté de ça, me retrouver au milieu de six vampires dont un qui en a sacrément après mon sang me semble de la rigolade. Et dans ces moments-là, je me demande : pourquoi j'ai pas pu avoir un _crush_ avec une personne normale ? Genre, Angela ou mieux, Éric, pour faire plaisir à maman ?

Au lieu de ça, je me lançais dans une idylle lesbienne avec un vampire... bien joué Bella ! Bon, il fallait tout de même le dire : Alice était totalement canon, la complicité entre nous dépassait de très loin les mots. Nous n'étions ni l'opposé l'une de l'autre ni des copies conformes. Elle aimait la mode, le luxe et faire la fête, en petit comme en grand comité. Elle rêvait déjà de me faire un relooking complet et de m'emmener danser, de me faire manger dans les meilleurs restos et de m'emmener au ciné.

Et devinez quoi ? Bah, j'étais déjà résignée à la laisser faire. J'acceptais de céder, par avance, en prévoyant de lui faire revoir ses ambitions à la baisse. Pour son relooking, elle devrait se contenter de prêt-à-porter et rien que je n'aurais pu me payer moi-même. J'étais nulle en danse, ce qui signifiait que l'on danserait en privé, très très longtemps avant que l'on sorte où que ce soit. Et enfin, j'étais une trouillarde ce qui excluait un grand nombre de films.

Évidemment, elle connaissait déjà mes intentions avant même que je les ai formulés, ce qui fait qu'elle négociait surtout avec elle-même et juste un peu avec moi, à grand renfort de câlins. Je refusais de caler sur les films d'horreur et elle leva les yeux au ciel. De son coté, je la fis caler sur la danse avec un argument de poids : si elle arrivait à me faire danser sans lui marcher sur les pieds d'ici deux mois, je l'inviterais moi-même, devant tout le monde, pour le bal du lycée.

Tant qu'à faire mon outing publique autant mettre les deux pieds dans le plat, faire les choses en grand et faire plaisir à ma copine. Nous étions déjà le matin. Je n'avais même pas dormi une heure cette nuit. Nous étions vendredi et je ne pouvais ni sécher les cours ni me permettre de ne pas être à la maison au réveil de Charlie. Alice me déposa à la maison, nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser et je me faufilai en cuisine me préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux et une triple dose de café bien corsé.

Cela étonna beaucoup Charlie : je n'aimais pas le café et n'en prenais jamais. Cela fit rire Alice quelques heures plus tard... crétine de vampire qui n'a pas besoin de sommeil. Et cette journée du vendredi fut l'une des plus longues de mon existence car je dormais débout et rêvais éveillée de mon édredon et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et à ce moment, le secret des Cullen, je trouvais que je le gérais plutôt bien.

* * *

**_Note de bas de page :_**

_Après un long très long chapitre que j'apprécie beaucoup - bien que ce soit un obligatoire - voici la suite. Un autre chapitre obligatoire, court, peu passionnant mais néanmoins nécessaire. _

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews de la semaine :_**

Evilys : Effectivement, cette Bella réfléchie et n'accepte donc pas tout aussi facilement que la Bella originale. Des vampires, wtf ? Avoir une petite réaction est la moindre des choses, même si elle réagit...plutôt bien. Pour en avoir longtemps parlé avec toi, je doute que tu trouves quelque chose de "nouveau" à dire sur ce chapitre de banalités. N'empêche que je suis curieuse...

Luky511 : Merci pour ta review ! C'est une révélation en lisant mes premiers Bellice qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire. Je suis contente que "Sacrifice" soit dans tes favoris car c'est mon projet suivant sur le feu, en co-écriture avec Evilys ! Je suis contente que cette Bella plaise et qu'elle ne soit pas juste la potiche qui sert de support à la romance...(même si l'histoire est avant tout une romance). Enfin, je suis pas très très fière du présent chapitre mais j'espère que vous aimerez le suivant. :P

Noominaome : Après avoir lu ta review, je me suis relue pour finalement bien réalisée qu'effectivement, le précédent chapitre était plutôt sombre, même si charger d'émotion, de révélation et même légèrement mignon. Je voulais me débarrasser du gros des révélations...alors en gros, Bella apprend quasiment tout ce qu'i savoir...en trois chapitre. Comme ça, je clos le thème "révélation" pour passer à d'autres ressort de l'intrigue. (parce que je suis pas là non plus pour faire un twilight 2...ce serait lourd). Bref, dès le chapitre suivant, nouveau ressort de l'intrigue...en espérant que ça te plaira.

Manà'x : Last but not Least. J'aime toujours tes reviews. Elles sont intelligentes, critiques et elles font du bien au moral. Pour te répondre, j'avais beaucoup aimé "**_Obsession_**" et "**_Quand le passé ressurgit_**". Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu un peu plus de mal avec ta toute dernière fiction mais je l'ai quand même dévoré. J'ai dévoré tes quatre fic. J'aime beaucoup ton style. Sinon, bah fidèle au poste, comme chaque mercredi, avec le dernier chapitre fraichement corrigé et l'histoire n'est pas prête de se finir. 14 chapitre pour l'instant. Bientôt le 15ème. :D

* * *

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes !_

_(Noominaome, je t'ai oublié...oui, je suis impardonnable. mais promis je me rattrape sur le chapitre suivant)_

_À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant._


	9. Chapitre 8

**8\. Des câlins ! (Coeur)**

Une petite semaine était passée ainsi selon une routine bien réglée. J'avais acheté le fameux moniteur le samedi et je pensais déjà l'avoir rentabilisé. Je voyais Alice tous les jours et on se voyait chaque fois que je ne travaillais pas chez Newton. Alice trouvait ça ridicule car elle pouvait m'offrir absolument tout ce que je voulais : son don était éminemment pratique pour investir en bourse. Mais je ne voulais pas me faire entretenir et tenais fermement à mon indépendance.

Même si objectivement, elle m'offrait absolument tout, à commencer par le fameux portable dont nous avions parlé il y a près d'un mois et demi de ça. C'était pour elle le moyen de me donner rendez-vous n'importe où, n'importe quand. Et de me prévenir s'il y avait un « problème ». Comme une bande de vampires non végétariens qui venait leur faire une petite visite de courtoisie, ce qui empêchait Alice de venir me rejoindre.

Edward avait vu que l'un des membres du groupe, un certain James, était un traqueur et rêvait d'un challenge pareil : une humaine protégée par un clan entier de vampire. Pour une raison que personne ne savait, James faisait une fixette sur Alice et surveillait chacun de ses mouvements. Donc pendant trois jours, elle sécha le lycée, ne vint pas me voir et ne me téléphona que cette fois-ci pour me prévenir du silence radio. Lorsque les nomades furent partis, Alice revint, visiblement soulagée mais pas totalement rassurée.

Ce groupe traînait dans les parages et reviendrait tôt ou tard simple question de temps. Cet épisode ainsi que les complications de nos premiers émois lui faisait adhérer de plus en plus à la vision d'Emmet. Humaine, j'étais faible et quand bien même nous arrivions tôt où tard à faire avec mes palpitations et son envie de me mordre, je resterais une proie facile pour des individus comme James. Il y avait au moins une dizaine de « James » rien qu'aux États-Unis et au moins vingt fois plus de par le monde.

Alors entre me transformer ou nous exiler en Alaska, avec le clan Denali, loin des autres vampires et de la civilisation, son cœur balançait, mais toujours, elle voulait que ce soit mon choix et non le sien. Elle avait juste un parti pris. Ce qui nous amenait à la problématique numéro un de notre couple mixte* : comment avoir une sexualité avec ma vampire de petite-copine sans que ça finisse dans un bain de sang ?

Là où je prenais le parti d'essayer, Alice me distrayait avec toutes les propositions possibles : cinéma, shopping, ballade... et même du base-ball avec sa famille. Tout était bon pour que je m'endorme épuisée le soir et qu'elle rentre sagement après avoir échangé un dernier bisou dans le dos de Charlie. Je voulais qu'elle reste au moins dormir : si Edward pouvait m'observer dormir sans craquer, nous pouvions bien partager les couvertures sans qu'elle me saute dessus, vampiriquement parlant.

Les négociations furent rudes et me tinrent tout le mois de mars. Au final, je ne cédai pas, elle non plus mais j'obtins un sympathique compromis. Alice qui voyait l'avenir avait pourvu à tout avant même la fin des négociations. Sa chambre était désormais pourvue d'un gigantesque lit à baldaquin en bois noir. Il va sans dire qu'elle avait sacrifié la moitié de l'espace disponible pour en faire l'acquisition.

Et que parce que c'était Alice, le lit était forcément rehaussé de voilages, de draperies en soie. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'idée qu'on se faisait du cliché romantique quand elle était encore humaine en tout cas, j'étais conquise dès que je vis le lit. Alice qui ne faisait pas les choses à moitié n'avait pas lésiné sur les bougies parfumées, les pétales de rose, bref, le cliché absolu tiré de je-ne-sais-quel film à l'eau de rose dont elle s'était inspirée sans aucun doute possible.

Bon, l'os, c'était quand même qu'elle n'acceptait de dormir avec moi qu'à condition que l'on soit à la villa Cullen. Le prétexte d'une soirée pyjama était passé comme une lettre à la poste auprès de Charlie qui croyait dur comme fer que j'avais encore onze ans, il fallait croire... mais ça m'arrangeait bien. Bref, je me retrouvai dans la chambre d'Alice, à moins d'une seconde du bureau de Carlisle à vitesse de vampire.

Et la moindre odeur de sang ferait rappliquer la famille entière pour éviter qu'Alice ne me vide entièrement si elle flanchait. Bon, il n'y avait pas d'antidote qui empêche la transformation si elle me mordait mais c'était un risque que j'avais accepté dans la seconde où j'avais su ce qu'elle était. C'était ça ou la quitter de mon plein gré, en promettant de garder leur secret et en priant pour que les plus sceptiques, genre Emmet, me laissent partir sans me tuer.

Autant dire, la peur d'Emmet n'avait eu aucun poids dans ma décision. Alice me manquait. Alice était prête à me voir vieillir et mourir à ses cotés en tant qu'humaine. C'était un avenir qu'elle avait entrevu comme possible... Donc j'avais accepté. Je n'avais pas pris de décision. Et si elle me mordait par accident, je n'aurais plus de décision à prendre. Je nous faisais assez confiance, à toutes les deux pour ne pas prendre de risque inconsidéré.

**oOoOo**

Bref, nous étions là, au bout du bout, dans sa chambre, après de féroces négociations, prêtes à tenter de passer une nuit complète, toutes les deux, dans les mêmes draps. _Sans qu'il ne se passe rien de compromettant, bien entendu... une victoire à la fois et à chaque jour suffit sa peine._ Je prévoyais déjà de renouveler l'expérience une bonne dizaine, avec ou sans l'accord de Charlie.

Puis quand il serait avéré que l'on peut passer la nuit sans risque côte à côte, je la convaincrait doucement mais sûrement de tenter mon petit lit une place. Et une fois fait et à force de cajoleries, je finirais par la convaincre de tenter plus que quelques bisous et quelques câlins toutes habillées. _Je suis géniale, je sais... c'est bon pour l'estime de soi._

_Et puis, le principal argument d'Alice est qu'elle risquerait de ne plus contrôler ses envies et de déraper en plei__n __acte. Enfin, c'est Alice dont on parle et je sais que derrière sa réserve et son self-control, elle est aussi délurée et passionnée que pour tout le reste._ _J'espérais simplement ne pas avoir à passer par la case vampire avant de la découvrir sous cet angle car je n'ai pas envie que ma décision soit motiv__ée__ par la libido..._

Même si pour elle, c'était très ouvertement le nerf de la guerre depuis l'accident James :

Si j'étais comme elle, ce serait tellement plus simple, tellement plus facile et nous pourrions consommer notre relation sans avoir peur de ce qui pourrait se passer au moindre câlin. Mais au delà de ça, elle ne me forçait pas du tout la main... logique de vampire perverse et sadique qui a tout le temps et la patience nécessaire pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

Mais là, tout de suite, je voulais juste m'extasier sur le lit, sur les bougies parfumées et sur ma délicieuse petite-amie. Les pétales de roses, c'était juste _too much_.

**-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis****es**** d'accord pour un lit deux places... et tu me sors un lit ****_king size_**** et tout ça ? Tu ne veux même pas me toucher et tu me sors le grand jeu... ****_Alice Mary Cullen_****, souffrez-vous d'un dédoublement de personnalité ou cherchez-vous juste à me rendre complètement dingue ?**

**-Le lit était déjà acheté avant même que l'on négocie la chose et de plus... que l'on se contente de passer la nuit chastement toutes les deux ou que l'on tente plus, le bureau de Carlisle reste toujours à la même distance en cas d'accident. » **renchérit-elle d'un ton espiègle. Et je sus dans l'instant qu'elle avait tout prévu. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, hein ? Oui, je suis une grande maligne mais j'étais bonne perdante.

Je la détaillai toute entière d'anticipation alors que nous comblions les centimètres quand mon petit moniteur se mit à biper, signe que je m'excitais trop vite. Alice me sourit très fière d'elle et je fermai les yeux, tentant de me calmer. C'était mauvais signe si mon cœur commençait à s'emballer avant même que l'on se soit ne serait-ce que touchées.

**\- J'ai chassé avant d'aller te chercher. Je suis aussi repue que je peux l'être. On peut peut-être revoir la sensibilité de ce petit appareil à la hausse...**

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

**\- De toute façon, cet appareil n'est là que pour te rassurer toi. Si ton cœur se met à palpiter, je le percevr****ai**** bien avant ton appareil et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, tu ne pourrais pas calmer ton rythme cardiaque à temps si je perdais le contrôle.**

**\- Merci de casser le mythe et de m'ôter tout semblant de contrôle sur la situation...**

**\- Il fallait bien que je te le dise un jour ou l'autre. Cette petite chose peut t'aider potentiellement à te calmer, bien avant que je perde le contrôle, certes mais c'est tout. 80 pulsations minutes, c'est rien. Et ce petit appareil ne prend pas en compte d'autres facteurs : ta pression sanguine, la dilatation des artères, le sang à fleur de peau quand tu rougis. Tu te contrôles beaucoup mieux, moi aussi mais ce petit appareil n'est rien d'autre qu'un placebo high-tech... et particulièrement bruyant.**

J'écoutais attentivement ce qu'elle disait, sceptique, mais n'en diminuai pas moins par deux la sensibilité de l'appareil. Il nous dérangerait beaucoup moins.

**\- Ôte-moi un doute. Tu me dis ça maintenant juste parce que c'est la stricte vérité ou parce que tu as décidé de me séduire ce soir et que cet appareil est un obstacle à tes plans.**

**\- Héhé. Je suis percée à jour. Oui, c'est l'entière vérité et oui, ton bidule me gêne dans mes plans. Je te convaincrais bien de l'enlever pour de bon mais je sais que ça te rassure donc garde-le.**

Je me serais bien contentée de reprendre là où nous étions arrêtées mais je devais reconnaître que mon petit tranquillisant placébo m'avait coupé tous mes effets. J'allai donc m'installer sur le lit, après m'être frayée un chemin à travers les voiles et fis signe à Alice de me rejoindre. Calée en position assise contre les oreillers, nous discutâmes un bon moment. Je finis par me retrouver presque allongée sur elle, blottie dans ses bras sans même savoir comment on y était arrivées.

Puis ses mains se mirent à me caresser, doucement, invitantes. N'y tenant plus, je finis par me redresser et me retourner pour pouvoir lui répondre, et lui faire face. Jusque là, rien de nouveau, des câlins très chastes et un premier baiser, tout aussi chaste. J'essayais de me rappeler comment les choses s'étaient déroulées, dans le bois, avant que ça tourne court. J'essayais de retrouver cette intensité perdue, cette spontanéité qui nous avait conduites aussi loin.

Il fallait faire pont entre l'ambiance actuelle, plutôt sage, et l'ambiance urgente et passionnée de cette fois là. Alors je laissais un petit baiser en suivre un autre, se chercher, se faire de plus en plus taquin, et demandeur. Puis nous finîmes enfin par prolonger le baiser, chacune répondant au désir de l'autre, patiemment, sans urgence. Et c'était tout aussi bon. Plusieurs baisers furent échangés ainsi avant que ses mains glissent sous mon haut.

Mes propres mains étaient trop occupées à fourrager dans ses cheveux et à jouer avec ses épis pour opposer la moindre résistance. J'étais en confiance. Elle se contrôlait et je lui laissais le contrôle. Je profitais. Ma chemise fut bien vite déboutonnée. Beaucoup trop vite pour des mains humaines et je lui concédais de lever les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. J'entrepris de faire pareil avec le sien mais notre baiser s'approfondit avant que j'arrive à mes fins.

C'était bon de la sentir de nouveau de cette manière. De se chercher mutuellement, de se jouer l'une de l'autre, de se taquiner du bout de nos langues. C'était toujours aussi étrange et merveilleux. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois après tout. Finissait-on seulement par s'en lasser un jour ? Lorsque le baiser cessa, son haut avait rejoint le mien et nous étions peau contre peau. Ses lèvres dans mon cou prenaient une toute autre signification à présent.

Mais nous n'étions pas dans un film ou dans un roman. Elle pouvait me mordre au poignet comme à la jugulaire que ça aurait le même effet. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle pouvait me vider de mon sang en trois ou quatre battements de cœur. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, si elle s'arrêtait à temps, rien ne pourrait interrompre la mutation qui s'en suivrait. Elle pouvait explorer mon corps entier, je lui faisais confiance et le lui rendais bien.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, une éternité plus tard, sans aller plus loin que d'autres baisers passionnés et l'exploration que nous avions commencée ce soir là. Les pantalons avaient rejoints les hauts mais nous gardions le reste pour plus tard. Nous avions le temps et j'étais déjà trop heureuse de cette avancée, que je n'espérais pas avant plusieurs semaines.

Sa peau était merveilleusement douce sous mes mains. Ses mains sur mon corps étaient froides et me laissaient pleine de frissons. Je me sentais pourtant de plus en plus chaude là où elle venait de me toucher comme un fantôme des frissons qu'elle avait provoqué à son contact. Nous étions arrivées jusque là sans incident. Qui peut le plus peut le moins et qui peut une fois peut dix fois. J'étais certaine que nous pouvions recommencer, encore et encore.

Et tenter un peu le diable avant d'atteindre les limites de ses résistances. Elle avait failli me mordre pour moins que ça il y a moins d'un mois. Elle se contrôlait beaucoup mieux, je rougissais beaucoup moins et mon cœur se montrait beaucoup plus sage. Et ce soir là, je m'endormis tout contre elle, peau contre peau. Son odeur embaumait les draps. Sa fraîcheur me suivait jusque dans mon sommeil. J'étais bien rien que de la savoir présente, à veiller sur mon sommeil. Et si la nuit fut courte, je n'avais pourtant jamais aussi bien dormi.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque je m'arrachai aux bras de Morphée, j'étais encore dans ceux d'Alice, preuve que ma nuit avait été particulièrement calme et réparatrice. D'habitude, je m'agitais dans mon sommeil et mon lit au réveil ressemblait plus à un paysage de désolation qu'autre chose. Et aujourd'hui, j'étais confortablement installée et en fait, affalée sur elle. J'avais donc bien bougé un peu pendant la nuit, mais mon subconscient avait dû me trahir tellement j'étais lovée contre elle.

Je ne la gênais pas pour respirer, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Et elle aurait voulu respirer ou simplement se mouvoir qu'elle aurait pu sans difficulté. Un éléphant n'aurait pas suffi à entraver ses mouvements donc, _a fortiori_, je ne pouvais me permettre autant de prétention. Si elle restait sous moi, immobile, à veiller sur mon sommeil, c'est qu'elle le voulait bien. Je me fis violence pour m'extraire de notre étreinte et ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Je n'étais pas du matin mais paradoxalement, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi bien que ce fut encore l'heure du petit jour.

**-Bonjour ma Bella, bien dormi ?**

**-Bonjour Alice, oui, comme un charme. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?**

**-Intéressante. Tu bouges beaucoup... et tu parles en dormant. »** me dit-elle tout sourire.

**-Je n'ai rien dit ou fai****t**** de compromettant au moins ? »** lui demandais-je, un peu gênée.

**-Tu veux dire à part murmurer mon nom, soupirer d'aise et t'agripper à moi toute la nuit ? Non, rien de spécial... »** me répondit-elle goguenarde, très fière de son effet. Et je rougissais violemment, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Je savais que je devrais mieux me contrôler surtout pour elle, mais je me sentais beaucoup trop honteuse pour que cela ne transparaisse pas sur mon visage.

Prenant mon visage entre ses mains froides et apaisantes, elle me força à la regarder, sans violence mais avec fermeté, laissant nos yeux se trouver avant que son front rejoigne le mien dans un geste rassurant. Elle aimait vraiment agir ainsi et je devais admettre que je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Puis comme prise d'une inspiration soudaine, ses mains vinrent me masser derrière les oreilles, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie et j'en gémis sans aucune honte tellement c'était bon.

Ses doigts n'avaient pas bougé mais ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, illustrant ses gestes à la perfection.

**-Hey ! J'ai adoré cette nuit passée avec toi. C'était merveilleux pour moi et il n'y a rien, absolument rien dont tu ****aies**** à avoir honte. On recommence quand tu veux, soit dit en passant »** Elle ajouta cette dernière phrase en m'embrassant sur le front. Un geste qui me laissa sur ma faim, ce dont elle avait parfaitement conscience à la lueur que je vis dans ses yeux.

**-Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un petit déjeuner ?**

**-Parce que vous avez autre chose que du sang dans le frigo ? »** Elle me lança un regard noir, puis sourit percevant l'humour sous mon innocence feinte.

**-Oui, on fait des courses de temps en temps. Pour entretenir l'illusion, tu vois... Aussi pour attirer le gibier, les carnivores ont meilleur goût mais sont moins facile****s**** à débusquer. Et dernièrement un peu pour toi aussi.**

**-Hmmm... Qu'est-ce que la maison propose au menu, alors ?**

**-On a pas grand chose, justement. Mais on a de quoi faire des ****_French Toast_****... à moins que tu sois partante pour de la viande de bon matin ?**

**-Des ****_French Toast_****, sérieusement ? Tu veux me faire prendre dix kilos, c'est ça ton plan ? Avoue-tout !**

**-Dix kilos, peut-être pas. Mais si tu veux devenir un vampire, autant être à ton avantage, non ? Regarde-moi, par exemple, j'ai l'air d'une anorexique et avec ma petite taille, je n'impressionne personne... »** Et je la regardais me décrire tout ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas chez elle, comme si elle n'était pas à tomber comme tout le reste de sa famille. Enfin, je suppose que lorsque l'on est un vampire et que la beauté est la norme, on a plus le souci de ce genre de détail. Surtout que désormais, elle était figée, avec cette image d'elle-même, pour l'éternité.

**-Je vois. À choisir, je préférerais tout de même m'étoffer avec du muscle, plutôt qu'avec des kilos en trop. Sauf que je suis tellement maladroite que je n'ai trouvé aucun sport où je m'en sortais sans plaie****s****, ni boss****es****. » **Je me tâtai mon petit ventre pour illustrer mon propos. Dès la puberté, j'avais eu un petit ventre, en plus des autres attributs qui venaient à cet âge. J'avais aussi abandonné les régimes car rien n'y remédiait et j'avais vraiment l'air d'une anorexique que ce petit ventre était toujours là, à me narguer, quoi que je fasse.

**-C'est un peu l'aléa de tout sport, les plaies et les bosses, non ? Enfin, je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais pour le peu que j'en ai v****u****. Il faut souffrir pour être belle, à ce qu'il paraît. Non que tu ****aies ****besoin de ça... mais oui. Si tu te mets au sport maintenant, tu seras plus forte si tu deviens un vampire par ****la**** suite. **

**Ce serait plaisant de te voir battre Rosalie ou Emmet. Ou que tu battes Edward à la course. Physiquement, je suis la mieux coordonnée. Je sais quoi faire de mon corps et c'est pratique au combat. Mais je suis la moins forte et la moins rapide de la famille et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est frustrant. »**

Je méditai là dessus. Si je devais être changée demain, par choix ou par accident, être à mon avantage et en forme serait un plus non négligeable. Je n'étais pas très bonne en course mais ça pouvait se travailler. Niveau coordination, il suffisait que j'arrive à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Les vampires, même végétariens, devaient parfois se battre, autant apprendre tant que j'étais humaine. Et Alice avait déjà décidé de m'initier à la danse...

**-La danse compte comme un sport ? »** lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Évidemment que oui. »** Répondit-elle, ponctuant ses dires d'un rire cristallin.

**-Je pourrais sans doute caser de la course dans mon agenda de ministre. Sinon tu ****te**** contrôlerais assez pour m'apprendre à me battre ?**

**-Tu es sérieuse ? Oui, bien sûr. Tant que tu ne te blesses pas, ce n'est pas plus dangereux que ce qu'on fait au lit tu sais ? En investissant dans des protections et des tatamis, ça devrait le faire... je pense »**

**-Oui, très sérieuse. Et tu as raison : mieux vaut que je sois au top de ma forme, juste au cas où. Bon, on parlait de petit-déjeuner je crois bien. » **L'excès de motivation me rendait euphorique et affamée. Je n'avais de contrôle sur rien dans cette relation, même pas l'aider à se contrôler un peu mais je ne voulais pas flancher et abandonner aussi facilement. Je voulais faire quelque chose, ne pas être juste un poids et j'avais ça auquel m'accrocher. Un nouveau placébo ? Peut-être, peut-être pas...

En entrant dans la cuisine, Emmet et Rosalie, s'y trouvaient en grande conversation, chose étonnante sachant que c'était la seule pièce de la maison qui ne servait pas. Et puis, cela me frappa : ils attendaient. En témoignait l'assiette de pain perdu qui m'attendait sur la table. Autant pour moi, il était visiblement impossible d'avoir une conversation privée dans une maison remplie de vampire à l'ouïe fine.

**-Bien dormi ? »** Demanda Emmet, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles d'un air facétieux.

**-Oui comme un charme »** Répétant mot pour mot ma réponse à Alice. C'est beau, la constance, des fois.

**-En fait, c'est juste la manière peu subtil****e ****d'Emmet de vérifier s'il s'est passé des choses intéressantes depuis ton réveil »** Expliqua Rosalie, avec un demi-sourire. On devrait sans doute passer en alerte météo. J'avais cru entendre Rosalie « essayer » de se montrer sympathique...

**-Un bisou sur le front ça compte ?** – à ma question répond le rire gras d'Emmet – **Apparemment, non. J'avais besoin d'un petit-déjeuner. Je suis vidée »**

**-Visiblement, tu n'es pas la seule » **renchérit Rosalie.

**-Je me contrôle »** Avait répondu Alice, avant que je comprenne. Ses yeux ambre hier soir étaient de nouveaux noirs.

**-Oui pour l'instant »** La voix de Rosalie était pleine de sous-entendus. **« Tu as beau te croire au dessus de ça, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Jasper en ce moment »**

**-Jasper ? » **demandai-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'Alice se trouvait désormais dangereusement proche de Rosalie et grognait alors que cette dernière, s'apprêtait à me répondre.

**-Rosalie, Stop. »** Lâcha Alice, la voix pleine de menace.

**-Je crois que les tourt****erelles ****ont besoin de se parler en privé. »** Énonça Emmet à sa compagne en la prenant tendrement par le bras dans un geste d'apaisement. Et ils partirent, nous laissant rien que toutes les deux.

**-C'était quoi ça ? »** Demandai-je avec fermeté.

**-Une tentative de Rosalie pour te blesser. Elle désapprouve. Aujourd'hui c'était ça. Et demain... qui sait ? » **Argua-t-elle avec une certaine lassitude.

**-Si c'était supposer être blessant alors dis-moi : qui est ce Jasper ? »** Je ne lui en voulais pas de me protéger mais je ne voulais pas que Rosalie ou qui que ce soit puisse profiter de mon ignorance.

**-Mon ex. »** Répondit-elle. Je comprenais pourquoi ça aurait pu être blessant dans la bouche de Rosalie mais je n'étais ni choquée ni étonnée. J'étais à peine née que ma mère et mon père s'étaient séparés. Ou plus exactement, ma mère avait quitté Charlie il ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis elle, si fin de l'histoire.

C'était normal de voir celle qu'on aimait comme étant la seule et l'unique, à la vie à la mort. C'était plus souvent vrai chez les vampires : pas beaucoup de choix de partenaires, une vie très longue où le célibat pouvait durer des siècles.

C'était moins normal de s'offusquer car ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Je n'avais pas demandé. Ce n'était pas important. Mais j'étais curieuse.

**-Tu as bien fait. Par contre, pourquoi a****-t****-elle dit que tu ne valais pas mieux que lui ? »**

**-Dans les années soixante-dix, Jasper a voulu transform****er ****une humaine. Elle était douée, elle était jeune, mais elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. J'étais contre, Carlisle aussi. Il l'a tu****ée****. Je l'avais prévenu, il ne m'a pas écout****ée****. Je ne pouvais pas accepter une relation où la confiance était à sens unique. Ce serait à refaire qu'il recommencerait. **

**Alors il est parti et je suis restée. Il vit avec le Clan Dénali la moitié du temps et avec le Clan Sibérien l'autre moitié. Et on ne s'est pas revu****s**** depuis****, ****ce qui porte sur le moral de toute la famille. On avait beau être en désaccord sur ce point, il faisait parti****e**** de la famille et partageait nos valeurs.**

**À ****moi**** aussi il me manque. Pas romantiquement. Notre relation était plus intellectuelle que physique. Il avait le double de mon âge quand on s'est rencontr****és****. Il était mon ancre avant que j'ai ma première vision d****es ****Cullen et qu'on se fasse une place dans la famille. »**

**-Donc elle sous-entend que tu reproduis le même schéma. Que tu vas me tuer et que ça fait de toi une hypocrite ? » **Avais-je énoncé. Je ne voulais pas relever le reste. Ça avait beau être fini entre eux, je préférais égoïstement que Jasper reste loin. Oui, j'étais irrationnellement jalouse et possessive. Et j'assumais. Mais je ne voulais pas le reprocher à Alice, jamais.

**-Oui, c'est exactement ça. »** Me regarde t-elle étonnée. **« Tu as tra****î****né trop longtemps avec Rosalie. Faut que je sorte tout ça de ****ta**** tête avant que son mode de pensée te contamine pour de bon » **Elle me shampouina vigoureusement la tête, taquine, tout en m'attrapant par la taille. Et nous allions passer nos dernières heures seules à seules. Et j'oubliai Jasper, j'oubliai Rosalie. j'oubliai tout.

* * *

**_Note de bas de page :_**

_* couple mixte : couple mixte ce dit d'un couple ou les deux individus n'ont pas la même couleur de peau, la même ethnie, la même religion...entre autres. Je me suis donc dit qu'un couple humain/vampire serait un couple mixte au regard de leur régime alimentaire. hahaha. (merci Noominaome pour avoir soulever cette ambiguïté qui me semblait évidente.)_

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews de la semaine :_**

Evilys : J'espère que ce chapitre comprend assez d'action et de dialogue à ton goût. On en était encore au chapitre 4 que je me demandais déjà ta réaction au chapitre présent. Comme tu l'as mentionné entre nous, première apparition de Jasper dans cette fic. J'essaye de lui donner une vraie place et plus de complexité dans les chapitres que j'écris actuellement. Pas facile de lui donner de la profondeur mais j'en avais vraiment envie, alors j'attends aussi de voir ce que tu penseras de ma version de Jasper en temps utile. On verra bien. En tout cas, je suis impatiente de lire ta prochaine review, tu n'imagines pas à quel point... :3

Manà'x : Oui, une Bella qui se pose plein de questions. Des questions que je me suis posée. Une question que je n'ai pas encore posée mais à laquelle j'espère répondre un jour : "Qu'est-ce qui arrive si un vampire ne se nourrit pas, pas du tout, durant un temps relativement long ?". Une hypothèse ? Et non, on a une Bella qui se pose des questions, plein de questions et ce n'est pas totalement fini, même si ce sera plus light à l'avenir. Le mercredi suivant est toujours très très loin, même pour moi, mais je m'astreints à ma petite discipline stricte. (même si j'avais très envie de poster ce chapitre pour la Saint Valentin...il s'en est fallu de quatre jour, snif :'( )

Noominaome : 80 pulsations minutes, c'est supposé être un tout début de palpitation pour une personne en parfaite santé. À noter que le pouls n'est pas exactement le même selon l'endroit où on le prend. Si tu es au dessus de 85 pulsations minutes au repos (assis sur une chaise, ça compte), c'est que tu es trop sédentaire : faire un peu de sport, sans excès est bon pour le coeur...il vous en remerciera. Sinon, pour la question de ta review : tu ne lis pas les autres réponses ? (Même si ça ne me dérange pas de me répéter). Actuellement, j'écris le chapitre 15 et suivant.

* * *

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes ! À Noominaome aussi pour sa contribution._

_C'est un chapitre qui était très attendu et j'espère qu'il satisfait à vos attentes. Promis, il y aura d'autres scènes d'amour, ne serait-ce que pour marquer l'évolution du couple ! Une petite review pour dire que vous avez aimé le chapitre ? J'y ai mis tout mon petit coeur, vous savez... :3 (tentative non dissimulée de chantage affectif)_

_Je vais avoir une semaine de vacances pour écrire autant que je veux, en espérant que la motivation sera au rendez-vous... Sur ce, je vous dis à__ la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! :D_


	10. Chapitre 9

**9\. L'intrusion.**

Les semaines étaient passées en un battement de cils. Et nous étions déjà en mai. Nous avions pu passer trois autres nuits sans histoire avant que les choses se compliquent. Notre cinquième nuit ensemble, le scénario de la clairière se répéta. Nous prenions le temps de nous découvrir, sans se presser, sans brûler les étapes. Mais cette fois là avait été la fois de trop. Entre nous, les choses n'avaient pas évolué, pas encore. Mais il en allait autrement dans mes rêves.

J'en gardai un souvenir coupable, ce soir-là, lorsque je me réveillai en sursaut, Alice loin de moi, le regard noir, se tenant la gorge, puis prenant la fuite. Mon cœur avait dû s'affoler durant mon sommeil où quelque chose de semblable avait dû se produire. Je me rappelais distinctement avoir rêvé ses mains sur mon corps, sa langue contre ma peau, une urgence qui n'existait plus que dans mes rêves et à laquelle je répondais avec autant d'ardeur que mon audace le permettait.

Mes rêves n'étaient pas innocents et avaient sans nul doute possible causé son trouble. Nous étions déjà trop téméraires, trop confiantes et je me retrouvais seule et sanglotante cette nuit car Alice avait eu juste assez de présence pour partir avant de commettre l'irréparable. J'étais effondrée et en même temps plus que jamais amoureuse. Elle n'était pas responsable, moi non plus. Mais je ne voulais pas céder à la facilité.

Alors nous avions repris de nouvelles bases, avancé plus prudemment et espacé nos nuits ensemble. Les deux petites nuits où nous étions retrouvées, Alice s'était nourrie jusqu'à plus soif au préalable. Je passais mon trop plein d'hormones dans la course, me donnais à corps perdu dans la danse et le combat et les premiers résultats commençaient à se faire sentir. Ce petit ventre que j'honnissais* de tout mon cœur, sans disparaître, était désormais légèrement tonique.

Tout mon corps participait de cette petite mutation. J'étais toujours aussi peu douée en sport, toujours aussi peu cordonnée et aussi maladroite. Mais je persévérais et je progressais, chose que je n'avais jamais faite. Je n'avais pas baissé les bras devant la difficulté. J'avais pleuré et saigné aussi, deux fois, parce que ça devait arriver. Mais j'étais équipée : une tenue adaptée, des pansements, de la pommade. Je me donnais les moyens de ma détermination et je devais admettre que ça faisait du bien.

J'entrais progressivement dans l'estime d'Emmet. Edward lui désapprouvait, Rosalie aussi. Mais ce qui me faisait tenir plus que tout, c'était le soutien inconditionnel de Carlisle, Esmée... et bien sûr Alice. Charlie était celui dont la réaction était la plus déconcertante. Il approuvait, il n'était pas devenu chef de la police en se laissant abattre et c'était de lui que je tenais mes deux mains gauches... et le reste. Il approuvait mais s'attendait chaque jour à me voir jeter l'éponge. Bref, son soutien était plus que mitigé. Mais je n'avais que d'autant plus envie de lui donner tort.

Mais ce que je ne vis pas venir, ce fut le retour des Quileutes dans mes histoires de cœur. Ça avait commencé par des visites de plus en plus fréquentes de Billy, l'ami de mon père, et Jacob Black, son fils. En fait, je ne tiquai qu'à la troisième visite du mois d'avril. Tout était prétexte à nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Et vérifier, du moins dans le cas de Billy, que j'étais toujours vivante. Je sentais chaque fois son regard inquisiteur sur moi, sa désapprobation qui transpirait par tous les pores. Pourtant, il ne disait rien, ni à moi, ni à mon père.

Il aurait pu : jouer la corde parentale, sur le protectionnisme de mon père. Mais il ne pouvait pas ouvertement désapprouver les Cullen, Charlie et lui s'étaient déjà disputé à ce jeu, à propos de Carlisle. Et officiellement, Alice était encore ma meilleure amie. Plus pour longtemps : le bal arrivait et avec lui, l'affichage publique de notre relation. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, mon père et toute la ville sauraient le fin mot de ma relation avec Alice dans très exactement une semaine, Samedi prochain.

Bref, je n'avais vu venir les Quileutes que trop tard pour prévenir les Cullen et préparer le terrain. En fait, je n'avais vu que Billy Black et ne m'étais pas alarmée outre mesure, Alice non plus. Mais nous avions tort et nous le découvrîmes le mercredi après les cours, lorsqu'ils débarquèrent à la lisière de la maison Cullen. Nous étions, Alice et moi, en plein cours d'auto-défense. J'apprenais assez vite car Alice faisait un bon professeur et que sa condition de vampire aidait beaucoup la chose.

Autrement dit, elle se laissait frapper, plaquer, ceinturer, prendre en clef sans que cela n'entame son endurance ni ne lui fasse mal le moins du monde. Et elle retenait ses gestes et ses coups de sorte que je ne me faisais pas mal non plus, tout en apprenant ce que j'étais censée apprendre. Au programme, Krav Maga à mode vampire : ou comment mettre au hors combat tout humain ou vampire, le plus vite possible, le plus efficacement, par tous les moyens possibles, mise à mort comprise.

Okay, ce dernier volet est flippant de même que le volet « spécial morsure » propre aux vampires, mais néanmoins nécessaire si j'en deviens un dans un avenir proche. Un vampire ne se laisse pas mettre au combat, même complètement démembré si on ne finit pas le travail. C'est totalement cynique et profondément dégueu mais c'est le monde dans lequel vit ma petite-amie. Le monde dans lequel je vis de toute façon, quand bien même je voudrais rester dans le déni et laisser d'autres me protéger en me terrant dans un coin.

Bref, ils arrivèrent pile quand j'étais bien remontée à bloc, avec assez d'adrénaline pour affronter une version humaine d'Emmet sans sourciller. Dès leur arrivée, c'est comme si tous les vampires de la maison avaient été hélés en même temps par un bruit insupportable. Ou plutôt, une odeur dégoûtante à leur manière de froncer le nez. À vitesse humaine, je fus la dernière arrivée en compagnie d'Alice, en ayant pourtant couru de ma meilleure foulée.

**-Ah, voilà la principale intéressée »** dit une voix que je n'identifiais pas. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était cinq grands loups aux proportions monstrueuses. L'anatomie d'un loup et le gabarit d'un ours... ou d'un cheval ? Sans même parler de la taille au garrot d'un animal pareil : cela défiait la logique. Ces animaux étaient tellement grands et musculeux qu'ils n'auraient pas dû être seulement capables de soulever leur propre poids. Oui mais non seulement c'était le cas mais la lueur d'intelligence dans leurs yeux était encore le plus terrifiant dans ce tableau.

Puis je remarquai l'indien au milieu des loups, leur leader, que j'identifiai comme étant Sam Uley que j'avais vu à la Push il y a deux mois de cela. Torse nu et en short, il semblait prêt à défier six vampires à lui tout seul. Ou plutôt cinq : Edward avait l'air de prendre le parti des intrus contre sa famille. J'étais un peu surprise, mais ne laissai rien paraître et pris place entre Emmet et Carlisle. Et oui, j'étais courageuse mais pas téméraire.

Si je devais défier une bande de monstres, je préférais le faire avec les deux vampires les plus baraqués de la famille pour me soutenir. Mon geste n'avait pas échappé à Sam, de même que je notai la présence d'Alice auprès d'Esmée. Toutes deux semblaient prêtes à se jeter en avant et me faire rempart de leur corps si jamais ça tournait mal. L'indien s'avança, les mains écartées et bien en vue, à pas lents, mais fermes et assurés, pour se poster face à moi.

**-Isabella Marie Swan ? Confirme****s****-tu ne pas être retenue ici contre ta volonté ? »** demanda-t-il avec autorité. Si j'avais pu sentir la testostérone, j'étais sûre qu'elle aurait embaumé l'air à l'instant présent.

**-Juste Bella. Et oui, je confirme. » **lui répondis-je avec toute l'assurance que j'avais. Ma tenue, mes trois nouveaux bleus et mon pansement au genou droit ne devaient pas aider à convaincre mon interlocuteur mais tant pis.

**-Je n'ai donc effectivement aucune raison de vous cherch****er**** querelle... pour l'instant. Mais des fois que la mémoire vous fe****r****ait défaut : une morsure, et le traité entre nous ****devient ****nul et non avenu. Une morsure, que cette fille meure ou soit transform****ée****peu ****nous importe, nos accords seront caduque et nous vous pourchasserons comme n'importe quel****s**** buveurs de sang. Est-ce bien clai****r**** ? » **Il ne me regardait déjà plus mais s'adressait à Carlisle. Je ne méritais déjà plus le respect le plus élémentaire et il parlait de moi comme si j'étais un meuble de décoration.

**-Je crois qu'il y a méprise monsieur Uley quan****t ****au****x**** terme****s**** du traité. Le traité porte sur les rapport****s**** entre la tribu Quileute et la famille Cullen ici présente. Toute la famille Cullen est incluse dans ce traité que ses membres soient Vampire****s ****ou Humain****s****. Bella est désormais dans nos secrets et est en relation avec ma fille, Alice, comme une membre à part entière de notre famille. Elle est ici de son plein gré comme elle vient de vous le confirmer et son sort ne vous regarde désormais plus en rien, Quileutes.**

**-Pitié, Carlisle, ****ce**** sont deux femmes. Et tu veux vendre ça aux indiens, sérieusement ? »** Intervint Edward comme si c'était sa réplique, le moment qu'il attendait depuis le départ. Ses yeux quêtaient l'approbation de Rosalie, mais il ne l'obtint pas. Ils étaient tous deux opposés à ma transformation mais Rosalie avait des raisons tout à fait différentes de celle d'Edward. Que deux femmes ne puissent pas avoir d'enfants, de même que deux vampires ne pouvaient pas, n'entraient pas en ligne de compte, pour Rosalie.

Sam Uley, que je ne remercierai jamais pour cette fois là, regarda Edward comme s'il s'agissait d'un sous-produit de l'humanité. Et se retourna alternativement vers Alice et vers moi, avant d'arrêter son regard sur moi, ayant visiblement pris sa décision. Loin d'être dépité, Edward avait l'air triomphant. _Espèce de sale télépathe manipulateur, pensai-je pour moi-même._ Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre présentement mais je m'autorisais un regard pour Alice, recherchant son soutien. Et je l'obtins de manière inconditionnelle, comme toujours.

**-Bella »** reprit l'indien **« Une humaine et un vampire ensemble constitue une situation imprévue, mais acceptable, selon le traité. Par contre, je ne peux te laisser jouer sur les deux tableaux. Donc ma question est simple : En ton âme et conscience, es-tu dans le camp des humains ou celui des vampires ? »** Je ne savais pas ce qu'impliquait ma réponse à sa question dans un cas comme dans l'autre mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser manipuler aussi facilement.

**-Bien sûr, je suppose que toi et tes loups vous considér****ez ****dans le camp des humains, n'est-ce-pas ? »** lui demandai-je de mon ton le plus suspicieux.

**-Assurément. »** Asséna t-il fièrement, bombant le torse au passage comme si cela seul pouvait soutenir son propos.

**-Et vous êtes****-****vous regard****és ****dans une glace, dernièrement ? »** À ma question rhétorique, plusieurs rires partirent autour de moi. Je reconnus Emmet, Alice, Esmée et même Rosalie. Seul Carlisle se retenait et Edward lui, semblait écumer de rage.

**-Je te demande pardon ? »** me demanda Sam Uley, incrédule.

**-Vous, tous autant que vous êtes, n'êtes pas humain****s****. Vous l'avez été mais ne l'êtes plus. Comme ma famille ici présente l'a été mais ne l'est plus. Vous n'êtes pas humain****s****, vous n'avez pas le droit de parl****er ****au nom des humains, encore moins de les protéger d'eux-mêmes. **

**Moi, je suis humaine et je peux vous dire que si les humains apprenaient votre existence, ils vous extermineraient jusqu'au dernier, comme vous aimeriez bien le faire de tou****s**** les vampires ici présent****s****. Alors n'allez pas me demander dans quel camp je suis et me dire ce que je dois faire de ma vie. Vous allez gentiment rentre****r**** dans votre réserve, protéger votre peuple tout votre comptant et en sortir quand l'humanité vous aura sonn****é ****Okay ?**

**Parce que mon père, ma mère et mes amis, tous humains, ne savent pas que vous existez et ne vous ont pas sonné. Alors occupez-vous de vos trucs de loups et foutez****-****moi la paix. À Charlie aussi tant qu'à faire. Et à la ville entière si possible. Vous avez votre territoire, Vous êtes actuellement dans celui des Cullen et le reste du monde, du monde entier, est un territoire neutre qui ne vous regarde en rien.**

Mon petit discours avait laissé tous les vampires incrédules, Sam était blême et les loups n'auraient sans doute pas fait une tête différente si on venait de leur mordre la queue. Mon cœur palpitait à tout rompre et j'avais peur de provoquer un double accident à m'être laissée emporter de la sorte. Mais qu'on me demande de choisir entre les humains et les vampires, comme si c'était un choix, m'avait mis dans une telle colère qu'il avait fallu que ça sorte.

De son coté, Sam Uley reprenait contenance et figure humaine. N'ayant pas causé d'accident coté vampire, je décidai de ne pas tenter le diable et entrepris de me calmer, aussi rapidement que possible. Surtout qu'Edward semblait à deux doigts de flancher et qu'Alice se mordait les lèvres avec des yeux noirs insondables et flippants. Quand l'indien repris la parole, j'étais tout à fait calmée, et passablement terrifiée, au demeurant.

**-Et bien, après cette mise en perspective tout à fait fascinante, je crois que nous en avons fin****i**** ici. Juste une chose Bella : tenir un tel discours fait de toi une indésirable sur le territoire quileute, au même titre que le Cullen ou tout autre ennem****i ****de la tribu Quileute.**

**En conséquence de quoi, si tu mets un seul pied dans la réserve à partir d'aujourd'hui, que tu sois humaine ou vampire, nous te mettrons en pièce sans sommation, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »** Me dit-il du ton le plus menaçant qu'il pouvait se permettre avec cinq vampires contre lui. Il digérait mal la défaite, car il repartait sans avoir pu faire valoir son point de vue sur aucun point et son image de leader avait dû en prendre un coup.

**-Oui, parfaitement. »** Répondis-je **« Et passez le bonjour à Billy Black. Qu'il ne se donne surtout pas la peine de vérifier chaque semaine si je suis encore humaine ou non ! »** Ajoutai-je histoire de bien enfoncer le clou et montrer que je n'étais pas dupe de leur petit jeu de loups. Entre temps, Sam Uley s'était transformé sous mes yeux et je devais reconnaître que c'était juste dingue. Après quoi il étaient partis sans demander leur reste.

Edward semblait enragé et m'aurait sans doute mordu dix fois si j'avais été seule face à lui. Au lieu de quoi, il prit la fuite à vitesse vampirique, ce qui ne me laissait pas grand chose à voir, au demeurant. Le soulagement était palpable autour de moi et je sentis à peine la main d'Emmet sur mon épaule tellement j'étais en vrac.

**-Et bien gamine, tu as du cran pour une humaine ! Tu sais qu'on a frisé la catastrophe avec ton petit discours ? Mais c'était trop bien... Tu veux pas le refaire juste pour moi, le temps que j'aille chercher une petite poche de sang à siroter pour mieux apprécier la scène ? »** À ce moment-là, il me taquinait comme un grand frère et j'étais contente d'être acceptée par Emmet. Cela comptait beaucoup pour moi.

**-Emmet ! Tu veux la traumatiser cette pauvre petite ou quoi ? Je pense qu'elle a eu son content d'émotion****s**** pour la journée. Nous aussi, d'ailleurs. »** pérora* Esmée en me prenant à son tour par les épaules. Leurs yeux à tous étaient noirs. Ils avaient soif, très soif. Et si l'un d'eux perdait le contrôle, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il y en ait un pour rattraper les autres. Vu sous cet angle, je voulais bien les voir s'abreuver de sang à seau entier tant que ce n'était pas le mien.

**-Euh, oui, beaucoup d'émotion****s****. Si vous alliez chass****er ****pendant que je fais une petite sieste et qu'on se retrouvait pour discuter de tout ça après, hmm ? »**

Tous me regardèrent avec une drôle de tête mais acquiescèrent comme si cela tombait sous le sens. Seule Alice resta, malgré sa soif et nous restâmes un bon moment à nous regarder avant que je le lui demande.

**-Tu n'y vas pas ? Tu dois avoir soif et ce n'est pas le bon moment pour tenter le diable ****puisqu'on**** est plus que nous deux. »** lui demandai-je, légèrement anxieuse.

**-Exceptionnellement, j'ir****ai ****pendant que tu dors. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air et je ser****ai ****rentrée avant ton réveil. Il fallait que l'un de nous reste avec toi et à force de passer mes journées avec toi, je me contrôle presque aussi bien que Carlisle. » **me répondit-elle sans détour. Je savais que ce n'était pas négociable et je comprenais.

Comme prévu, j'allai faire la sieste. Le reste de la famille rentra tôt et Alice partit sans me réveiller pour revenir au milieu de la nuit. De sorte que, d'une simple sieste, je dormis toute la soirée, toute la nuit, pour me réveiller au petit matin.

Au final, il n'y avait pas eu grand chose à dire de la confrontation de la veille. Edward manquait encore à l'appel. Les présents étaient fiers de moi même si mon comportement avait été téméraire les avoir ainsi défendus me valait leur respect, même celui de Rosalie. Elle ne m'approuvait pas davantage qu'auparavant. Mais elle m'acceptait à part entière, comme une sorte de petite-sœur, profondément stupide et agaçante, mais qu'on aimait quand même.

Elle m'aida même à choisir une robe, ou plutôt trois robes, dans le dos d'Alice pour le bal. Avec le don d'Alice, le seul moyen de garder un secret était de se décider à la dernière minute. Le paradoxe complet entre indécision et préparation faisait interférence avec le pouvoir d'Alice et lui donnait la migraine, comme avec les loups ou la fois où j'avais décidé de la confronter sans savoir comment lui faire dire ce que je voulais savoir.

Plus on préparait de scénario différent, moins Alice pouvait voir ce qui se tramait et plus elle avait la migraine en essayant de voir ce qu'on lui cachait. Je poussais le vice jusqu'à envisager d'aller au Bal en salopette ou tenue d'Ève juste pour faire bisquer Alice quand elle cherchait à en savoir plus. Sa tête à ce moment-là était tellement épique que je ne doutais pas une seule seconde d'avoir réussi mon coup.

**\- Ah... tu es méchante, c'est de la torture ! Et puis comment tu arrives à faire ça ? »** se plaignait-elle.

Et puis, ça devint un jeu entre nous. Ses visions étaient vraiment subjectives et il suffisait que je mette toute ma force de conviction à échafauder une mise en scène aussi improbable soit-elle. Du moment où c'était matériellement possible et que je déployais ma volonté à le mettre en œuvre, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée et elle le voyait. Elle avait fini par reconnaître l'oeuvre de Rosalie mais n'en resta pas moins surprise.

**\- Sérieusement, comment tu fais ça ? C'est absolument dingue... Okay, Rosalie t'a montré mais tu n'es pas supposée pouvoir faire ça, ni elle, ni personne d'autr****e****.**

**\- Tes visions sont subjectives et j'ai trouvé la faille. Avoue que ça peut être bien pratique pour communiquer, même si c'est à sens unique. Une vision romantique ? C'est que je vais bien, où que je sois. C'est une jolie façon de se dire « je vais bien ne t'en fais pas », je trouve. Pas toi ?**

**\- Oui, mais ce petit jeu ****a**** des limites. Si tu es en danger, que tu le saches ou non, tu risques juste de m'empêcher de te voir correctement. C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux te permettre que si tu es certaine d'être en sécurité. Et pas trop souvent juste une fois par jour quand nous sommes séparées une journée ou plus. En tout cas, tu n'arrêteras jamais de me surprendre Bell. » **Son air sérieux laissa place à un grand sourire sur la dernière phrase mais je cessais de jouer avec ce petit tour. Je prenais ses arguments au sérieux.

* * *

**_Note de bas de page :_**

_* honnir : maudir, détester... (désolée pour le passage pour le "vieux français" comme dirait certaines. Pourtant pour moi, c'est du langage courant, pas vous ? :P )_

_* pérorer : à prendre ici dans le sens de faire beaucoup d'emphase et changer de registre (indignation, réthorique, humour, etc...) et non comme pérorer "parler à n'en plus finir" (désolée encore pour introduire des mots poussiéreux...mais c'est bon pour la culture générale non ? comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi ? :3 )_

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews de la semaine :_**

Evilys : Une délivrance, carrément ? Bon, bah heureusement qu'il va y avoir le coming-out en plusieurs étapes et le reste...comme ça, on va pouvoir vraiment chanter "Let it go" de tout nos petits coeurs...mouarf. Ensuite clairement pas un chapitre de fan-service puisque ce serait l'explication détaillée du "pourquoi elles se sautent pas dessus" et une étape mentale assez importante pour Bella (qu'est-ce que je contrôle/qu'est-ce que je contrôle pas). Et oui, Rosalie est une peste d'aborder Jasper à ce moment...mais c'est Rosalie et on l'aime comme ça. ;) Et sinon, tu penses quoi de cette Bella qui s'insurge ? ^^

Noominaome : Comme tu as pu le constater, elle n'a pas gardé le bracelet à 80 pulsations minutes très longtemps...Mais c'était drôle pour moi d'imaginer la scène "coupées dans leurs effets par la petite alarme". Alice n'est pas tellement fourbe que ça, mais j'aime en faire un petit diable, malicieux, tentateur...Un vampire victorien remixé à ma sauce quoi :P

La plume d'Elena : Un encouragement qui va droit à l'essentiel. Ça donne la pêche pour écrire donc merci, merci et encore merci !

Natsu'eichi : C'est donc une bonne chose que l'histoire soit rafraichie en première page chaque semaine pour celles et ceux qui ont loupé le coche ou qui découvrent. :D Merci pour la review et bonne lecture...

* * *

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes ! À **Noominaome** aussi pour sa relecture._

_Je suis en pleine semaine de vacances. Je vous fais quelques infidélités sur une nouvelle idée de fic mais promis je ne vous oublie pas pour la suite... Sur ce, je vous dis à__ la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)_


	11. Chapitre 10

**10\. Le Bal.**

J'étais en stress, à la limite de la crise de panique. Nous étions le jour J, le bal de fin d'année, le jour du grand coming-out devant toute l'école et accessoirement, devant mon père. Charlie savait donc que j'allais au bal, même si jamais ô grand jamais je ne lui avais dit avec qui. Ayant repoussé l'échéance jusqu'au dernier moment. J'avais même poussé la chose jusqu'à lui dire que non, personne ne viendrait me chercher à la maison selon la coutume, pour me prendre par la main et obtenir sa bénédiction.

Je ne me changeai même pas ici mais à la villa Cullen pour choisir ma robe au tout dernier moment et garder la surprise intacte. J'avais cependant promis de revenir avec « mon cavalier » après le bal. Charlie l'apprendrait donc en dernier mais n'aurait toutefois pas la malheureuse surprise de l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre : au moins, à ça, je m'y tiendrais coûte que coûte, c'était le moins que je pouvais faire.

Ma coordination était toujours ridiculement mauvaise mais assez bonne pour que je tienne ma promesse. C'était moi qui venais la chercher ce soir, qui la tiendrais par le bras devant tout le monde et qui serais là pour elle toute la soirée. C'était sa soirée, celle dont elle rêvait depuis deux mois. Elle aimait la danse plus que tout. Elle adorait cette manière d'officialiser la relation. Je pouvais le lui offrir et j'en avais envie. Parce qu'elle avait pris tout le reste à bras le corps, pour moi.

Rosalie fut là pour moi pendant une heure entière, à me maquiller, me coiffer, simplement me faire belle pour Alice qui, j'en étais sûre, trépignais déjà d'impatience à m'attendre derrière la porte. La robe comme convenu, fut choisie au dernier moment. Le choix fut facile. Alice avait aimé ma toute première robe, la lilas. Elle aimait toutes les nuances du rose au violet.

La robe choisie par Rosalie tirait sur le bordeaux sombre, avec des reflets chatoyants dans le mauve. J'avais hésité jusqu'au bout avec une petite robe bleue et une noire. En partie pour suivre le conseil de Rosalie et ne pas fixer mon choix. Aussi parce que le bordeaux était trop proche du rouge sang à mon goût, de quelques teintes plus violette que rouge, et je trouvais ça cliché. Mais Rosalie connaissait Alice depuis 50 ans et désormais, elle respectait notre couple.

Je n'avais pas cédé aux loups en m'affirmant humaine et en m'affirmant de leur famille malgré tout. Elle avait aimé ma personnalité cette fois-là, elle l'avait respecté depuis. Et elle me respecterait tant et aussi longtemps que j'affirmerais vouloir restée humaine. Rosalie était sombre, mélancolique et terriblement atypique pour un vampire. Elle n'était pas suicidaire mais si c'était à refaire, elle aurait préféré que Carlisle ne la sauve pas, cette nuit de 1933.

Même si ça signifiait être morte depuis plus de 70 ans. Ne jamais rencontrer l'amour de sa vie. Ne jamais avoir une vraie famille qui l'aimait et la respectait. Si elle avait le choix, elle sacrifierait tout, pour vivre et mourir en humaine de nouveau. Et pouvoir avoir cet enfant dont elle avait toujours rêvé, elle nous tuerait tous si cela pouvait rendre son rêve possible. Bref, au delà de tout ça, par delà tout ça, elle était quelqu'un de bien et elle était « profondément humaine » pour un vampire.

Ce soir-là, Rosalie s'était donnée à fond. J'étais transformée, sans ressembler à un pot de peinture. J'avais devant moi une Bella 2.0, une Bella sur son trente-et-un. Dans une robe qui coûtait beaucoup trop cher pour mes moyens, avec une coupe digne des plus grands stylistes. C'était totalement superficiel, vain et artificiel, mais c'était pour un soir... et ça plairait à Alice. Au fond, c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

Alice aurait elle-même passé son temps à jouer à la poupée avec moi si je la laissais. Elle aimait l'idée d'exposer au monde son amour pour moi, de me montrer au monde comme elle me voyait : mignonne, désirable ou sexy, selon son envie du moment. Elle n'était pas superficielle, pas pour moi. Elle voulait faire ressortir le meilleur chez tout le monde et rendre visible ce qui par essence ne l'était pas.

C'était sans doute une autre conséquence de la nature d'un vampire. Le physique resterait éternellement figé dans le temps. Seule la manière dont on le mettait en valeur pouvait témoigner une évolution dans le temps. Seul cela faisait la différence entre l'être et l'avoir été. Alice ne s'étofferait jamais malgré tous les efforts du monde, Emmet ne s'empâterait jamais, quand bien même il se laisserait complètement aller. Seuls ce genre de choix faisait la différence entre eux, et les non-végétariens.

La mode, la culture, l'art, les sciences étaient autant de moyens pour les vampires de donner du sens à leur existence. Ce en quoi, ils ne différaient en rien du commun des mortels. Au détail près qu'ils ne vieillissaient pas, devaient perpétuellement se renouveler, évoluer, se réinventer. Changer de noms, changer de ville, de vie. Vivre sans âge et traverser les époques sans se perdre en chemin.

Rosalie, qui malgré ses trois quarts de siècles auprès des Cullen, arrivait encore à me sourire par dessus mon épaule, bien qu'elle ait perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. Alice, si vivante et rayonnante malgré son absence totale de souvenirs humains. Cette manière qu'elle avait d'accueillir chaque jour comme un cadeau, de chérir notre relation. Son amour pour sa famille, la musique, la danse, le mouvement, la vie.

Ce soir était l'occasion de célébrer tout ce que j'aimais chez elle. Ma première déclaration d'amour digne de ce nom et j'espérais, la première d'une longue liste. J'étais prête ! J'embrassai Rosalie avec une telle spontanéité qu'elle en resta un moment pétrifiée sur place avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Elle me souriait, m'encourageait, je lui rendis son sourire, prenant mon courage à deux mains.

Alice m'attendait, j'étais aussi impatiente qu'elle... mais il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose. Cette peur de faire quelque chose de travers ou que quelque chose tourne mal. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour me mettre dans des états pareils, mais aussi pour m'en sortir. Elle prenait tout comme cela venait, le meilleur de toute chose.

Elle n'attendait que cette soirée. Elle serait parfaite, pour elle, parce qu'il ne lui était pas concevable de ne pas en profiter. Je serais là pour elle et elle pour moi. Dans quelques heures nous serions ensemble au grand jour. Nous franchissions un pas dans notre relation. Un seul geste séparait l'angoisse de la délivrance, de la joie, du plaisir des retrouvailles... ou plutôt de se trouver, comme si c'était la première fois.

Mon sentiment d'impatience confinait à l'urgence, impérieuse... C'est ce qui fit que je me précipitai hors de la patience, presque directement dans les bras d'Alice, si j'avais pu. Je restai fébrile et sans voix en la voyant mais cela n'enleva rien à mon sentiment. Elle était magnifique ! Elle dépassait de loin tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, espérer, rêver. Je détonais. C'était moi qui l'invitait mais sa tenue, elle la portait pour moi.

Je l'attendais en robe, je la trouvai en jupe, en chemise, avec un petit gilet et une veste non enfilée, portée lâchement par dessus ses épaules. Le tout formait un camaïeu de blanc, de gris et de noir. C'était inattendu, bluffant, époustouflant... et parfait. Elle le faisait pour Charlie, pour moi, et non pour elle. Elle m'offrait elle aussi cette soirée. Et finalement, c'était elle qui me conduisait à cette soirée et non l'inverse. J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

J'arrivai comme une fleur, je n'étais pas prête. Elle si. Oui, elle l'avait attendue plus que moi, l'avait désirée plus que moi. Et pourtant elle faisait tout pour me communiquer sa joie. Pour rendre cette soirée aussi merveilleuse pour moi que pour elle. C'était elle, le moteur de ce moment, le moteur de notre relation. Elle en voulait tellement... Et j'avais envie d'elle, là tout de suite, dans ma chair, mon cœur, mon âme. J'en oublierais presque le bal si on ne s'était pas toutes deux donné tant de mal pour en arriver à cet instant précis.

Je me jetai dans ses bras et m'y sentis parfaitement à ma place. Je pouvais passer ma vie dans ses bras, mourir dans ses bras. L'éternité ne signifiait rien, n'avait aucun intérêt seul comptait l'instant passé avec Alice. Qu'il dure un mois, un an, une vie ou davantage. Je l'aimais plus que tout, je voulais le lui dire mais les mots ne sortaient pas tellement l'émotion était grande. Sa main trouva le chemin de la mienne, de ma taille et tandis que je redescendais sur terre, nous étions déjà en chemin.

**oOoOo**

**-Respire ! »** m'intimait la voix d'Alice d'une voix cajoleuse.

**-Je ne peux pas... »** lui répondis-je. J'étais de nouveau prise de panique et dans la pire situation possible.

**-Tout va bien se passer, je te le jure. »** Son ton est rassurant, ses yeux me suppliaient de la croire. Comment résister à ça ? Malgré tout...

**-Mais tu as vu comme ils nous regardent ? Comme si j'étais un morceau de viande et qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des semaines... »** Je verbalisais mon angoisse avec les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit. Elle y répondit en riant, un rire doux, chaleureux, apaisant. J'étais tout à fait à ma place dans ses bras. J'aurais juste souhaité que le monde disparaisse, que tout ce monde disparaisse avec leur regard posé sur moi.

**-Parce que tu es la plus belle ce soir. Tu éclipses tout le monde. Cette robe te va à merveille. Hier encore, ils avaient de la merde dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui, ils te voient comme je te vois. »** J'étais heureuse de l'entendre dire ça, quand bien même elle aurait été la seule à le penser. Déjà installés à une table, je voyais Emmet me faire signe, les deux pouces levés et Rosalie me faire un clin d'œil plus discret. Ces deux là avaient entendu Alice d'aussi loin et adhéraient complètement.

**-Toi aussi tu es merveilleuse là dedans. J'étais tellement émue en te voyant que j'aurais zappé le bal sans l'ombre d'une hésitation si on**** n'****y avait pas consacré autant de temps et d'énergie. Si ça ne comptait pas autant pour toi. »** Avouais-je, rouge pivoine.

**-Miss Swan, êtes-vous en train de me faire des propositions salaces ? »** Me dit-elle, son visage passant par plusieurs émotions successives, la surprise, le ravissement, l'envie.

**-Oui, j'ai envie de toi »** Jamais je n'avais été aussi directe, aussi sincère, aussi débordée par mes sentiments.

**-Merde... tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? »**

**-Et pass****er**** à coté de cette soirée que tu as désir****é**** si longtemps ? Jamais. On aura tout notre temps après le bal... En ce moment, tu rayonnes. Je ne t'ai jamais vu****e**** aussi belle. Tu es juste... sublime. »** J'étais à court d'adjectif mais j'espérerais que mon expression parlait pour moi. Je l'aurais déshabillée ici même si ça n'avait pas été à ce point contraire aux bonnes mœurs. C'était mes hormones qui me jouaient des tours où il faisait vraiment chaud ?

**-Seulement pour toi, ma chérie. Et toi pour moi. »** Répondit-elle en m'entraînant pour la première danse de la soirée.

**-Tout ces regards... J'ai de la guimauve à la place des jambes maintenant. Désolée. »**

**-Regarde-moi. Ne regarde que moi et tout va bien se passer. »** Ses yeux étaient noirs, de soif, mais pas seulement. Son regard lui, exprimait l'envie, la tendresse, l'amour et tellement d'autres choses. Il agissait sur moi comme un baume, chaleureux, apaisant, mais aussi excitant et profondément jouissif.

J'étais à elle comme elle était à moi. Mais mon sentiment d'appartenance l'emportait de très loin sur mes désirs possessifs. Je la partageais volontiers, avec ses frères, sa sœur, Esmée et Carlisle. Mais ce soir, tout le monde savait que je lui appartenais corps et âme. Certains diraient dans notre dos que c'était immoral et contre nature, mais pour moi, elle était mon petit miracle quotidien. Pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, l'embrasser, m'endormir dans ses bras était la plus belle chose qui soit au monde.

Je mourrais bienheureuse quelque soit la manière pour peu que ce soit dans ses bras. Alice pouvait me mordre, la lune devenir rouge sang et l'humanité toute entière pouvait vouloir nous voir brûler en enfer tant que ça leur chante, je n'en avais cure. Je me perdais dans ses yeux, dans la danse, dans le creux de son épaule avec la certitude indubitable que là était ma place, auprès d'elle, et ce quoi qu'il arrive. J'avais envie de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais et les lui dire tout bas, dans l'intimité.

Ce soir, je la retiendrai et qu'importe la soif, la fatigue, la peur ou l'urgence. Je voulais l'aimer comme elle le méritait, mettre des mots dessus et lui donner encore mille preuves d'amour, jusqu'à l'épuisement si nécessaire. Je voulais être sienne pleinement ce soir, me fondre en elle, jusqu'à la fusion, si c'était seulement possible. La musique qui pulsait jusque dans ma poitrine, la chaleur étouffante, le monde autour de nous et elle, tout cela semblait pour moi en harmonie, fondre en elle parfaitement.

J'avais moi aussi envie de me rapprocher, toujours plus, de faire disparaître les centimètres entre nous, me lover contre elle. C'était un doux supplice de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser comme j'en avais envie, de danser encore et encore, de sentir la trame du temps elle-même s'étirer pour nous. Ce qui pouvait être un instant aurait pu aussi être une éternité. À chaque instant, je repoussais les limites de ce que je pensais pouvoir ressentir et supporter, un trop plein d'émotions dont on ne se lassait pas, une euphorie qui ne devait rien à la moindre goutte d'alcool.

J'étais intoxiquée d'elle. C'était à la fois trop et pas assez. C'était une torture mais j'aurais accepté volontiers de la voir durer toujours. Je devenais maso. En même temps, j'étais impatiente de l'avoir rien que pour moi dans l'intimité, l'embrasser, la couvrir de baisers, de caresses qui n'auraient jamais leur place en cet instant. La soirée dura encore. Nous dansâmes encore, nous rejoignîmes Emmet et Rosalie lorsqu'ils décidèrent de faire une pause, nous dansâmes encore.

Alice s'enhardit assez pour m'embrasser. J'en brûlais tellement d'envie que je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde à lui répondre, oublieuse de tout. Le baiser s'approfondit de lui-même. Je comptais sur Alice pour se contrôler en public car je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je n'avais même plus la notion du temps. Pourtant après un temps bien trop court à mon goût, Alice interrompit le baiser avec un grand sourire. Cette fois j'en étais sûre, tout le monde nous regardait, comme dans _tous sans exception_.

Alice était radieuse, malgré le silence qui planait derrière la musique de fond, un slow reconnu-je. Quelqu'un – un quelqu'un qui ne pouvait qu'être Emmet – se mit à applaudir. Et là, plusieurs dizaines de personnes applaudirent. En fait, une bonne moitié de l'assistance. C'était un signe de soutien, pas de moquerie ou d'hypocrisie. Ceux qui désapprouvaient regardaient ailleurs... ou étaient carrément partis ! ! ?

Parmi les couples, plusieurs couples s'embrassèrent comme répondant à un signal silencieux Emmet et Rosalie, mon amie, Angela, et son copain, Ben, en tête. Comme un kiss-in improvisé, tous les couples, ou du moins ceux qui avaient applaudis, s'embrassaient et recommençaient à danser, comme si de rien était, échangeant d'autres baisers parfois. Je regardai Alice, incrédule. Évidemment, elle l'avait vu. Évidemment, elle riait de ma surprise. Elle m'embrassait, m'embrassait encore, m'entraînait danser de nouveau, pas exclusivement dans cet ordre.

La fin de soirée approchait et j'avais besoin de sortir un court instant avant que l'on revienne pour les traditionnels derniers slows de fin de soirée. Nous étions là depuis combien de temps ? Je ne savais pas et ne tenais, en fait, pas tellement à savoir. Les mains d'Alice trouvèrent mes joues brûlantes et les apaisèrent. Son front rejoignit le mien en un geste familier. C'était simple et j'étais bien avec des gestes aussi simples.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je remarquai que quelqu'un, un mec flippant, nous regardait fixement de loin. Et il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

**-Il y a un mec derrière toi qui nous regarde. Il me fout la trouille »**, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, le plus bas possible. Mais lorsque j'osai regarder et qu'elle se retourna, il n'y avait plus personne.

**-Bella, qu'as-tu vu ? Dis-moi tout ce don****t**** tu te souviens, ça peut être important. J'ai une drôle d'impression à propos de ça.**

**-Très pâle, mais différent de tou****s**** les vampires que je connais, légèrement olivâtre. De taille moyenne, trapu mais harmonieux, dans le genre musculeux, avec de long cheveux noirs... pour un homme. Ça te parle ?**

**-Malheureusement oui »** me dit-elle d'un ton horrifié **« Il s'appelle Laurent et si c'est bien lui, c'est une très très mauvaise nouvelle. Viens. Le temps de prévenir Emmet, Rosalie et on se sauve. »**

**-C'est si grave que ça ? » **Demandai-je.

**-Oui, et à la moindre vision pour confirmer mes craintes, je t'embarque avec moi dans le premier avion. Prépare-toi mentalement à trouver une excuse pour Charlie. D'habitude, je minimiserais pour te protéger, mais ta vie est en jeu et on a déjà plus le temps. » **Son ton était catégorique, sans appel. Elle était 100% sérieuse et j'étais prête à lui obéir sans moufter, même si je ne savais pas de quoi il retournait.

**oOoOo**

**-Bonsoir Charlie ! »** Dis-je à la cantonade à peine entrée, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'attendrait de pied ferme ce soir là.

**-Bonsoir Bella... et bonsoir Alice. »** Répondit-il après un bref instant d'hésitation.

**-Il faut que je te parle. »** Déclarai-je sans détour.

**-Pas de souci... » **me dit-il avec un geste d'apaisement avant de poursuivre, légèrement dérouté **« Mais tu ne devais pas passer avec ton...oh ?! » **Stupeur, incrédulité puis compréhension passèrent dans son regard alors qu'il détaillait alternativement Alice, puis moi, puis encore Alice. Elle avait trop bien choisie sa tenue ce soir là pour que Charlie n'arrive pas lui-même à la conclusion qui s'imposait. **« Donc Alice... et toi ? Bella, c'était ça tou****s**** les sous-entendu de Billy. Tu sors avec une fille ? »** Il n'y avait aucune condamnation dans sa voix mais la prudente neutralité qu'il employait toujours face à une affaire épineuse ou aux commérages.

**-Ce n'est pas exactement le bon moment pour cette conversation... »** arguai-je, tentant de le faire renoncer avant que cela ne devienne plus difficile et plus lourd de conséquence. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour cette discussion là.

**-Si ce n'est pas le moment, ça ne le sera jamais. » **Venant de Charlie, c'était une assertion lourde de sens, une menace voilée presque. Soit je cédais, soit notre relation en subirait à jamais les conséquences. C'était pour Charlie l'équivalent d'un chantage odieux, mais c'était Charlie : on parlait peu et il fallait peu de mot pour se comprendre. J'allais le blesser mais c'était nécessaire.

**-Je n'attends pas de bénédiction de ta part si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attends. Alors on peut discuter ou pas ? C'est un peu urgent, tu vois. »** Mon ton le suppliait mais je savais que je l'avais blessé, aussi simplement que ça.

**-Plus urgent que la vie sexuelle et affective de ma fille ? Maintenant, est-ce que vous pourrez me faire le plaisir de vous ass****eoir**** et de répondre à mes questions. »** Ce n'était pas une demande mais une exigence. Une énième et dernière tentative pour me caler et faire la paix ensuite. J'en aurais pleuré.

**-Charlie, je t'en pri****e****, c'est vraiment urgent. »** Je le suppliais encore, une dernière fois. J'avais besoin qu'il m'écoute mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il était pris dans son scénario du père protecteur et aimant face au petit-ami de sa fille et il ne voulait pas en démordre. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que ce qu'il voulait voir.

**-Ma maison, mes règles. »** Lâcha-t-il, d'un ton sans appel. Ça y est, je pleurais pour de bon.

**-Si tu pars dans cette direction, le problème sera vite réglé. Alors, je peux te parler oui ou non ? »** Je n'avais pas le temps de soigner son ego, de le rassurer dans son rôle de père. À cet instant, j'étais une adulte tentant désespérément d'établir un dialogue avec un autre adulte. Il n'y avait plus de père, de fille. Je m'adressais à lui comme à un pair et cela transparaissait dans mon ton, ferme. Même si j'étais blessée et déçue, en tant que fille, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Alors, tu es prête à m'abandonner, sur un coup de tête ? »** À ces mots, il eu l'air d'avoir vieillit de dix ans. Ma mère, puis moi. Et je l'avais déjà trahit. Une fois. J'étais jeune, j'avais cette excuse. Plus maintenant.

**-Ce n'était pas mon intention mais je prends ça pour un non. »** J'essayais autant que possible de faire transparaître mes regrets et ma peine dans mon ton. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je ressentais le besoin de me justifier. Alors je poursuivis. **« Mais je ne rester****ai**** pas à me disputer avec toi, alors je pars avec Alice et on se parlera quand tu seras prêt à m'écouter. »**

Mon premier geste fut de partir sans me retourner mais Alice ne me suivait pas. J'étais donc bien obligée de lui faire face et de lui demander ce qui la retenait.

**-Alice ? »** Ma question entière tenait dans le ton de ma voix. Savoir ce qui la retenait. Si je devais partir devant ou l'attendre. Tout simplement.

**-Je te rejoints dans une minute. »** Je savais qu'elle ne m'en dirait pas plus. Qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, en privé, à Charlie. Je partis en direction de sa voiture et comme promis, je n'attendis guère longtemps.

**-C'était brutal mais courageux. Tu as bien fait. »** Me dit-elle, une fois que nous fûmes installée. Elle mit directement le contact et partit au quart de tour.

**-Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Si je ne coupais pas court on y était pour la nuit... Désolée. »** J'étais mortifiée et cela devait s'entendre à ma voix. Puis la curiosité prit le dessus. **« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? »**

**-Je suis restée dans le but de le rassur****er**** après ton coup d'éclat. Mais ça a un peu eu l'effet inverse et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en dépêtrer. » **Avoua t-elle.

**-Je connais Charlie, comment tu as réussi à t'en sortir ? »** Lui répondis-je avec une curiosité non feinte.

**-Justement. Charlie fait un amalgame entre homosexualité et sida. Ça, et le fait que je ne peux pas te faire d'enfant... Et Rénée. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à te dire si tu ne l'avais pas retenu... Je suis désolée. »** Mais je savais déjà tout ça. Je l'avais anticipé. Et je savais qu'Alice noyait le poisson. Elle reculait pour mieux sauter. Et cela m'angoissait : Alice reculait rarement devant un obstacle. **« J'aurais aimé faire une sortie aussi honorable que la tienne... » **Voilà qui éclairait beaucoup ma lanterne.

**-Ça ne répon****d ****pas à ma question. »** Lui fis-je remarquer.

**-Plus tard ? »** Tenta-t-elle, me suppliant à moitié.

**-Si ça doit me tomber dessus à mon retour, je préfère m'y préparer dès maintenant. »** Si j'avais écouté mes sentiments, j'aurais cédé. Mais ma raison, calculatrice, prenait toujours le dessus. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**-Tu jures de ne pas paniquer ? »** Okay, là, j'avais peur. Parce que, pour qu'elle me demande ça, je pouvais m'attendre à du très très lourd.

**-J'ai appris que tu es un vampire et j'ai su gérer, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? » **Arguai-je

**-Si les choses s'étaient passées comme prévu, j'espérais justement obtenir sa bénédiction... et je voulais qu'il le sache. » **Sa voix était aussi timide et mal assurée que pouvait l'être celle d'un vampire. Autrement dit, elle était parfaitement posée, mais beaucoup moins assurée que d'habitude. De mon coté, la compréhension se faisait dans mon esprit et je virais rouge pivoine. Tout dans notre relation allait à une vitesse hallucinante. Je n'aurais pas dû être si surprise, touchée, démunie... et pourtant.

**-Est-ce bien ce que je crois comprendre ? »** Je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter, pas du tout. Et même si j'étais sûre d'avoir compris, j'étais prête à gober n'importe quel mensonge pour me réfugier dans le déni.

**-J'en ai bien peur... »** Autant pour la politique de l'autruche. J'étais cuite. J'étais trop jeune pour dire oui, bon sang ! Et en même temps, c'était Alice qui me le demandait. J'aurais aimé dire oui mais je ne pouvais pas.

**-... »** Mon silence fut presque aussi éloquent que si j'avais dit mille mots et Alice semblait effondrée. J'essayai tant bien que mal de rattraper le coup. Mais je n'étais pas douée pour ça. **« Okay. Promis, je ne panique pas. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps... » **Je vis le soulagement dans ses yeux et compris que c'était la bonne chose à dire.

**-Tu as toute la vie pour me répondre... si tu le souhaite****s****. » **m'offrit-elle en réponse, avec son plus beau sourire. Quoi que je compris qu'elle préférait autant que je ne mette pas trente ans à accepter ou refuser son offre.

**-Alice, tu es... tu es trop... tu es juste incroyable, géniale, exubérante, passionnée. Je t'aime, je t'adore. Ça aussi, je voulais te le dire ce soir. Je t'aime. Mais le mariage... si tôt dans la relation... »** Alice eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur la route mais elle aurait pu me regarder dans les yeux tout du long qu'elle n'aurait pas dévié d'un pouce de sa trajectoire. Nous n'étions plus qu'à deux cent mètres, à une allure modérée, de la villa Cullen. Et quelque part. j'eus l'intuition que cette discussion ne sortirait pas de cette voiture tant que je ne lui en reparlerais pas moi-même.

**-Bella, c'est normal. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. J'ai cinq fois ton âge et je t'ai attendue toute ma vie. Je peux bien attendre encore un peu ». **Je me souvins alors qu'à son époque, se marier jeune et de cette manière était la norme. Épouser son premier amour ou faire un mariage de convenance, à dix-huit ans à peine n'avait rien de choquant.

Elle coupa le contact et en une fraction de seconde, elle m'offrait sa main pour m'aider à sortir.

Oui, Alice, mon Alice, tout aussi à la page qu'elle soit, en terme de mode ou de culture restait de la vieille école. Il était facile de l'oublier, pourtant je l'acceptais plutôt bien. Cela faisait partie d'elle au même titre que sa joie de vivre, son caractère extravertie à outrance, sa générosité et tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne unique et profondément désirable à mes yeux.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews de la semaine :_**

Noominaome : Les quileutes s'en vont la queue entre les pattes car je ne veux pas donner autant d'importance au personnage de Jacob...ni aux loups-garous. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce sera leur dernière apparition. Il était juste important de justifier leur presque absence. Pas envie de rouler le personnage de Jacob dans la boue, ni de lui donner de l'importance...donc je l'éloigne. (Non je n'ai rien contre les personnages masculins dans une fiction lesbienne. Mais je préfère me débarrasser des prétendants sérieux ;) )

Seule review de la semaine...il faut dire que le précédent chapitre sur les quileutes n'est clairement pas de ceux qui me rendent fière d'écrire. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira davantage. J'avais peur que ça fasse too much, cliché, etc... (Même si je vais encore faire bien pire :3 ) So, bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes !_

_Je suis en période de reprise post-vacances. Je dois vous dire qu'en ce moment, mon écriture est au point mort. Mais je continuerais à publier. En espérant pouvoir maintenir le rythme de publication. :(_

Cependant, je maintiens le chapitre suivant pour la semaine prochaine...


	12. Chapitre 11

11\. Les Irlandais.

**-Alors, je peux au moins savoir où on va ? »** Demandai-je.

**-Dublin ! On va rendre une petite visite à des amis de Carlisle. Je dois juste te dire... ils savent se tenir mais ils ne sont pas strictement végétariens »** M'avoua t-elle avec circonspection.

**-Je dois m'inquiéter ? »** la consultai-je en haussant un sourcil.

**-Non. Comme nous, ils vivent parmi les humains. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment ils font. Juste que lorsqu'ils croisent des humains pendant leur chasse... il y a souvent mort d'homme.**

Je pris le temps de soupeser l'information. Ainsi, certains vampires non-végétariens se contrôlaient assez pour vivre de manière prolongée avec les humains mais s'autorisaient quand même des « encas » de temps en temps. Brrr... flippant !

Cependant, j'avais des questions et je ne voulais pas demeurer en reste d'ici à ce qu'on arrive à l'aéroport. En public, nous ne pouvions parler aussi librement qu'en privé. Surtout de trucs de vampires...

**-J'ai une question. »** lâchai-je de but en blanc.

**-Je t'écoute »** répondit Alice avec son amusement habituel, comme chaque fois que je lui disais peu ou prou la même formule.

**-Pourquoi l'Irlande ? » **demandai-je, avec une franche curiosité.

**-Parce que c'est une destination improbable où James, le traqueur, ne te cherchera pas. Il est doué... mais pas puissant à ce point. »**

Cela se tenait parfaitement mais restait tout de même un point qui ne faisait pas sens.

**-Pourtant, il faudra bien rentrer un jour et le problème sera toujours entier. » **fis-je remarquer.

**-Je pourrais te transformer d'ici là si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »** offrit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**-Je suis sérieuse. »** Dis-je, passablement agacée d'être protégée constamment. J'attendais une vraie réponse.

**-Moi aussi »** Répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Je lui lançai le regard qui tue, celui du _« pas de ça avec moi »_. Elle devait savoir que je ne calerais pas, pas cette fois. Et elle soupira avant de me répondre.

**-Bella, pourquoi crois-tu que nous ne soyons que deux à partir ? »** Je compris sans comprendre ou plus exactement je me réfugiai dans le déni.

Et cette réaction sembla délier la langue d'Alice, qui tout d'un coup, sembla obstinée à me faire admettre la vérité, aussi crûment, cruellement et sincèrement que possible.

**« À notre retour, les autres les aurons depuis longtemps taillés en pièce, James et sa bande, sans exception. Ils ne seront plus qu'un tas de cendre****s**** balay****ées**** par le vent, Bella. Il faut que tu intègres ça Bella : la mort fait partie de notre existence et si tu vis avec nous, tu dois l'accepter.**

**Et nous tuerons d'autant plus que nous devrons te protéger toi. Pour un traqueur, tu es un défi : le point faible humain d'un clan de vampir****es**** puissant. Et lorsque l'on a l'éternité devant ****soi****, rien n'est plus gratifiant qu'un défi à relever, aussi insignifiant et suicidaire qu'il puisse paraître. »**

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, encore moins l'accepter mais Alice ne me laissait pas le choix. Si je ne montrais pas rapidement que j'avais compris et intégré ce qu'elle me disait, elle en rajouterait une couche, histoire d'être bien sûre que je ne retombe pas dans le déni. C'était cruel mais elle le faisait pour moi.

Elle m'obligeait à faire face à la réalité, m'obligeait à me remettre en question et avancer au lieu de me planter la tête dans le sable... ou pire : me lancer dans une action aussi stupide que suicidaire... comme tenter de protéger quatre vampires infiniment plus forts, infiniment moins fragiles que moi, physiquement et intellectuellement.

**-Je ne veux pas devenir l'une des vôtres par peur ou culpabilité. Mais ****ne**** me demande pas non plus d'accepter que je serais responsable de la mort de trois vampires parce que l'un d'eux trouve gratifiant de me traquer, pour la seule raison que je suis en couple avec toi. Je ne peux pas... » **me lamentai-je presque, incapable de faire face.

**-Et je ne te le demande pas. Le monde dans lequel je vis est cruel. Tu es entrée dans mon monde dès l'instant où tu m'as demandé des réponses. Tu aurais pu t'enfermer dans le déni, ignorer les légendes Quileutes, m'oublier moi et rester dans l'ignorance. Tu as choisi de savoir, tu m'as choisi moi et tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela me rend heureuse. Cependant, le déni est un luxe que tu ne peux plus te permettre, que tu décides de rester humaine ou pas. Tu comprends ? »** Son regard passait de moi, à la route.

Elle était tendre, pleine de sollicitude et aimante. Et oui, je comprenais. J'avais déjà compris et admis la nécessité de tout ça. J'étais même reconnaissante qu'elle m'aide ainsi à faire face, à ne pas me replier dans le déni, à ne pas abandonner. Seule une personne réellement aimante et sincère pouvait tenir un tel discours. Ce genre de moment, aussi durs soient-ils pour moi étaient de ceux qui renforçaient la confiance entre nous.

La vérité était rarement belle à entendre. Et Alice était franche quand c'était nécessaire, protectrice, chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Mais dans tous les cas, elle ne me mentait pas, jamais. Elle pouvait minimiser, faire de la rétention d'informations ou préparer le terrain. Mais jamais elle ne brouillait les pistes et jamais elle n'agissait ainsi contre moi. Je ne lui faisais pas aveuglément confiance mais une petite voix me disait que j'aurais pu.

C'était ceux qui n'en avaient pas besoin, qui étaient d'une honnêteté indéfectible, qui méritaient qu'on les suivent aveuglément ou qu'ils aillent. J'avais cette confiance en Alice et elle le méritait, amplement. Elle ne me demandait que de l'accompagner en Irlande, de ne pas m'inquiéter au milieu de vampires non-végétariens, de me montrer patiente le temps que mes problèmes à Forks soient réglés. Et je ne pouvais que la suivre...

Arrivée à l'Aéroport International de Dublin, après sept heures de vol qui se résumaient pour moi à sept heures de sommeil. C'était déjà la fin de la soirée alors que nous étions pour moi juste à la fin de ma grasse matinée. Le décalage horaire allait à coup sûr être violent mais je n'en avais cure. Il avait fallu prendre un premier vol pour rallier Chicago depuis Seattle avant de prendre le premier direct pour Dublin.

La chose était grandement simplifiée pour mon absence totale de bagage, étant partie de chez Charlie avec rien d'autre que ce que j'avais sur le dos, et Alice ayant décidé de tout acheter sur place, pour gagner du temps. Je n'avais donc ni tenue de rechange, ni trousse de toilette, même pas une brosse à dent.

Nous n'avions de réservation dans aucun hôtel ni pris aucune disposition quelle qu'elle soit, ne serait-ce qu'en vue de quitter l'aéroport proprement dit. Cependant, Alice était toujours aussi calme et sûre d'elle, me guidant avec assurance. Elle n'en était très certainement pas à son premier voyage sur l'île d'émeraude et semblait, elle, avoir tout prévu.

Je ne compris à quel point nous étions en terrain connu que quand je croisai le comité d'accueil. Un homme, maigre, brun avec des iris caractéristiques, ambres, mais très foncés. Ni rouge sang, ni ambre clair comme Alice, mais un curieux mélange des deux, brun-roux, caractéristique du régime des Irlandais. Généralement végétariens mais s'autorisant parfois un casse-croûte sur deux pattes.

Alice avait bien fait de me prévenir parce que c'était flippant. Je n'osais seulement imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler un vampire commun, avec des yeux parfaitement rouges. Rien que le regard de cet homme était dérangeant et particulièrement dur à soutenir. Mais je tins bon, pour Alice. Elle souriait comme lorsque l'on retrouve un vieil ami et j'essayai de me tranquillisée. Elle avait confiance en lui et j'avais confiance en elle.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai en compagnie d'Alice à l'arrière d'une berline noire, aux verres fumés, qui aurait incontestablement eu sa place dans un remake contemporain de Dracula, entre autres clichés des films de vampires pour Ados. L'homme, prénommé Liam, se tenait seul à l'avant, peu loquace et visiblement très à l'aise dans le rôle de chauffeur. Liam était un homme sans âge et cela se voyait, malgré son physique de trentenaire. La barbe, le physique nerveux, musculeux, mais maigre n'était pas celui d'un adepte de culturisme mais plutôt celui d'un bûcheron, ou d'un guerrier.

Il en imposait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Pas uniquement par son physique mais par sa démarche aussi. Sombre, charismatique en un sens, mais un homme qui allait au front plutôt qu'un meneur d'hommes proprement dit. Sauf s'il s'agissait de mener des hommes au combat ou à la mort, cela allait de soi... Cet homme transpirait le danger par tous les pores et pourtant, il se tenait. Il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de soif devant moi et avait l'air à l'aise en ma présence.

Le trajet en voiture ne dura pas très longtemps. Nous étions dans un espace vierge quasi désert, situé juste au Sud de la capitale, pas tellement loin de l'aéroport, lui-même excentré de Dublin de dix ou vingts bons kilomètres. Et là, au milieu de nulle part, s'élevait un manoir, aussi imposant que l'homme qui nous servait de chauffeur. En pierre brute, probablement du granit, taillé à la main et poli par le temps.

Par contraste, l'état des boiseries, aux fenêtres notamment, était lamentable, comme si la demeure avait été trop longtemps laissée inoccupée et sans entretien. Il en allait de même pour le jardin, si on pouvait seulement l'appeler ainsi tellement la propriété était grande et laissée en jachère. La bâtisse en elle-même est comme un livre d'histoire qu'on aurait laissé moisir dans une bibliothèque humide à l'air vicié. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer celle-ci à la villa Cullen et me demander si elle ressemblerait à ça, dans deux cents, trois cents ans...

La voiture garée sur un chemin de pierre nous sortîmes dans la douce fraîcheur du soir Irlandais. C'était le début de l'été et il faisait encore relativement bon et le soleil bien que bas n'était pas encore couché. Liam avait déjà rejoint sa femme, sur le pas de la porte, à une vitesse surhumaine qui n'aurait trompé personne, tandis qu'Alice accordait son allure à la mienne. À coté du couple irlandais, se tenait une vampire, aux cheveux roux frisés, dont l'apparente jeunesse la faisait paraître aisément comme la fille de ce couple.

Ses yeux étaient assortis à sa chevelure de feu et j'aurais presque juré qu'il en allait de même de son tempérament. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose chez cette fille qui était perturbant. _Pas forcément dans le mauvais sens du terme_, pensai-je pour moi-même. En un certain sens, le clan irlandais ressemblait aussi à une famille, très différente des Cullen, mais une famille tout de même. Il paraissait bien plus soudé que ce qu'Alice m'avait décrit comme le canon vampirique moyen. Cette pensée vint conforter les assertions d'Alice à leur sujet.

Elle les pensait dignes de confiance, assez pour séjourner avec eux en ma compagnie... et je voyais immédiatement pourquoi, quand bien même je ne parvenais pas à mettre de mot dessus. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'arrivais à me sentir bien entre Alice et cette famille de vampires, pas totalement indifférents à l'attrait du sang qui courait mes veines. Je me détendis dans les bras d'Alice durant toute la durée des présentations et elle exerça une légère pression de sa main sur mon épaule en signe d'assentiment. Et je me lovais encore davantage, parfaitement à mon aise, tout simplement.

La suite de la soirée s'était passée dans le salon de l'immense demeure, qui je devais l'avouer, avait bien meilleure allure vue de l'intérieure. Alice et moi partagions un _love couch _par conception beaucoup trop étroit mais assez profond pour nous deux, de sorte que je me trouvais sur les genoux d'Alice, blottie contre elle et jouissant d'un confort béat devant nos trois hôtes, passablement curieux et incrédules.

Les rapports de force et la répartition des rôles entre eux étaient à la fois subtiles mais manifestes. Liam parlait peu, satisfaisait tous mes besoins et manifestait une force tranquille qui justement, se passait de mots. Lorsque je posais une question, c'était Siobhan qui répondait, invariablement. Mais c'était Maggie qui posait les questions... ou plus exactement, menait l'interrogatoire.

**-Tu es humaine... avec un vampire... et tu n'as pas peur d'elle ? » **Me demandait Maggie, posant visiblement la question au nom de tout son clan, manifestant tous la même curiosité incrédule. Après avoir demandé la raison de notre visite, la discussion avait rapidement dérapé sur notre étonnante proximité à toutes les deux et de fil en aiguille, nous en arrivions là.

**-Non. » **répondis-je, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Ma réponse était évidente.

**-Elle dit vrai. » **s'étonna Maggie en se tournant vers le couple. Elle avait le don de détecter le mensonge et visiblement, les deux autres lui vouaient une confiance absolue.** « Et donc... tu es juste inconsciente ou tu lui voues une confiance absolue ? » **me questionna t-elle encore.

Sa question avait quelque chose explicitement dérangeant au sens que, Maggie dans la peau d'Alice, il était évident que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je serais déjà enterrée quelque part, au fond du jardin. Cette fille ne pensait pas à tort mais elle manquait cruellement de tact. C'était le mot.

**-Option numéro deux. » **lui dis-je en réponse, riant nerveusement tout en me lovant un peu plus contre Alice.

**-Hmm... on peut avoir une démonstration ? »** osa me demander Maggie, d'une curiosité insatiable. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui évoquait quelque chose, semblable à la gourmandise d'un enfant lâché dans une confiserie. C'était à la fois terrifiant et irrésistible. Enfin, c'eut été plus facile de résister si Liam et Siobhan ne témoignait pas un intérêt identique. Une sorte d'attente particulière animait Siobhan et Liam lui, montrait juste un intérêt poli.

**-Alice, une idée ? » **demandai-je à mon tour à Alice, me tournant du mieux que je pouvais pour croiser son regard.

**-Yep. Envie d'essayer un truc. Tu me fais confiance ? »** me dit-elle en retour d'un ton lascif et sensuel. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête et quelque part, c'était le but. J'en étais toute émoustillée, absolument prête à n'importe quoi, demandé comme elle venait de le faire.

**-Toujours. » **Lui répondis-je, en me blottissant de nouveau dans ma position initiale, croisant fugitivement les regards de Maggie et Siobhan, visiblement amusées et attendries par la scène que je venais de leur donner.

Je me retrouvai alors avec son nez froid sur mon cou. Puis sa bouche, déposant de légers baisers papillons. Enfin sa langue, venant tracer des sillons dans ma nuque me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Mais rien de tout ça était vraiment nouveau. Elle me mettait juste en confiance, en appétit. Elle préparait le terrain sous les regards parfaitement indécents et lubriques des Irlandais, profitant du spectacle. C'était totalement impudique et en même temps excitant au possible.

Puis ses lèvres se refermèrent sur un pli de mon cou et je la sentis suçoter, aspirer doucement, marquer ma peau sans la meurtrir ni me mordre. Je ne pouvais pas dire que la perspective d'une morsure ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit mais je lui avais fait confiance jusqu'au bout et je n'avais pas senti ses dents, preuve ultime que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle se contrôlait. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés entre temps, n'en pouvant plus.

Et lorsqu'Alice me libéra de cette douce torture et que je repris enfin mes esprits, les Irlandais nous regardaient encore, ahuris, n'en revenant toujours pas. Oui, Alice avait, le plus sensuellement du monde, simulé ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une morsure, à l'endroit le plus cliché du monde au demeurant, et ce, sans que je doute une seule seconde de la confiance que je lui portais.

J'avais presque envie de me précipiter sur une glace juste pour admirer la marque possessive qu'elle avait laissé sur ma peau. C'était nouveau et son geste m'avait surpris mais en même temps, j'avais aimé et j'étais plutôt fière en ce moment. Comme notre premier baiser le soir du Bal, j'étais sienne et j'avais envie de l'afficher publiquement. Alice me rendit mon sourire par dessus mon épaule et je sus qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose, au même moment.

Contre toute attente, la première réaction fut celle de Liam qui lâcha à la cantonade un sifflement appréciateur avant de commenter. **« Et bien di****tes**** donc, les filles... vous envoyez du rêve. »** Ce sur quoi il reçut un coup de coude mi-joueur mi-réprobateur de son épouse qui n'en souriait pas moins, d'une oreille jusqu'à l'autre. Maggie, elle, gloussa, d'un rire communicateur, qui finit par me prendre aussi et Alice avec moi.

**-Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être tombée sur elle, Alice »** Finit par lâcher Siobhan, visiblement très sérieuse, échangeant avec Alice un regard intense et chaleureux.

**-Pourquoi Alice plutôt que moi ? C'est moi qui me fait choyer, protéger et dorloter et ce serait elle qui aurait beaucoup de chance ? »** Demandai-je à Siobhan, tout aussi sérieusement.

**-La confiance, ma petite. C'est le ciment de notre clan et la chose la plus précieuse, dans un couple. Surtout pour nous, vampires, qui vivons bien plus que le temps d'une vie... La confiance que tu lui voues, toi, une simple humaine, et ce en connaissance de cause en dit très long sur ce que pourrait être votre couple, dans un siècle ou deux. Si tu devenais l'une des nôtres, évidemment... » **me répondit-elle, aussi chaleureusement qu'avec Alice, quelques instants plus tôt.

Je rougis légèrement, acquiesçai timidement pour signifier ma compréhension, et quêtai silencieusement une étreinte de ma chérie. Alice venait de me faire monter très haut, de m'exciter, désespérément, pour me laisser transie et encore en demande. Je voulais ses bras autour de moi, je voulais ses baisers et une longue nuit à ses cotés. Mais tout de suite, je méditais les paroles de Siobhan.

Je laissais Alice répondre aux autres questions, ayant besoin de me replier sur elle un moment, ma joue contre son épaule. Mes mains sur son ventre et sa taille, j'étais littéralement nichée, presque en position fœtale, sur elle, respirant son odeur enivrante à plein poumon. Le clan irlandais s'enquérait de la manière dont on comptait occuper notre séjour, ce dont je ne savais évidemment rien, mais aussi de Carlisle et du reste de la famille.

Plusieurs autres questions me furent spécifiquement posées ce soir là, toutes par Maggie. Les trois vampires voulaient tout savoir de notre relation. Puis quand le sujet fut abordé, le pourquoi je ne disais pas oui à Alice quand elle me proposait de me faire sienne, pour l'éternité. Je parlais des dessins, qui prouvaient que dans une certaine réalité je pouvais ou avait pu rester humaine, aux bras d'Alice.

Je questionnais chacun sur sa propre transformation et mis le point sur un fait qui me semblait évident et qui pourtant semblait leur échapper. Siobhan avait été violée et transformée par son agresseur, Liam, mordu sur un champ de bataille, seule Maggie, alors à moitié morte de faim, avait consenti de son plein gré à sa transformation. Alice, elle, ne savait pas et le reste de la famille Cullen était invariablement mourant lorsque Carlisle les avaient transformés.

Tous avaient été contraints ou à l'article de la mort au moment des faits. Et il y avait toujours un risque, aussi infime soit-il, que je ne survive pas à la transformation, quoiqu'Alice m'assurait le contraire, son don et de nombreux dessins de moi à l'appui. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance ou un refus strict de partager sa condition et Alice le comprenait bien, même si ce ne fut pas immédiatement le cas des Irlandais.

Je m'étais même préparée à cette éventualité, adhérant aux arguments d'Alice que je ferais une meilleure vampire si ma condition physique et sportive était meilleure. Je faisais le même poids sur la balance, j'avais maigri mais pris du muscle. Très légèrement seulement mais assez pour le noter et je continuais ainsi quotidiennement. J'étais un peu moins gourde et un peu mieux coordonnée, au prix de mes efforts, même si je restais encore très maladroite et mal assurée en règle générale.

Maggie prenait alors ça comme un reculer pour mieux sauter et je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. J'avais moi-même reconnu que j'avais du mal à me projeter, vieillir à ses cotés alors qu'elle demeurerait éternellement jeune... et que je finirais par avoir l'âge d'être sa mère ou sa grand-mère, physiquement parlant. Alice fut rattrapée par la soif avant que je sois rattrapée par le sommeil et étonnamment, je n'étais pas du tout nerveuse de rester avec Siobhan et Maggie tandis que Liam et Alice partirent chasser.

Alice partait à contre-coeur, Liam, avec entrain et moi, je me retrouvais seule avec les deux vampires les plus exagérément curieuses que j'avais eu le loisir de rencontrer. J'étais le divertissement de la décennie, pour elles, et elles espéraient secrètement que James ne se ferait pas avoir trop vite pour avoir le loisir d'en profiter. Je ne partageais pas leur point de vue mais l'appréciait néanmoins.

Les couples mixtes étaient rares, très rares. Les couples gays un peu moins mais restaient assez peu communs pour être notés. Siobhan et Maggie, surtout, montraient une curiosité toute particulière sur des détails de notre relation, parfois anodins, parfois dérangeants, pour ne pas dire, atrocement intimes et personnels. Et puis, ces deux là jouaient les avocats du diable, à soutenir inconditionnellement Alice, sur chaque point de désaccord entre nous.

Le refus obstiné d'Alice de ne passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit avec moi dans ma chambre, chez Charlie. Mon refus à moi, d'accepter la transformation pour une raison aussi triviale que la peur ou la frustration, suite aux menaces extérieures d'une part, du chantage sexuel auquel jouait Alice, d'autre part. Maggie m'avoua de but en blanc qu'à sa place, elle m'aurait déjà transformée ou tuée, à ce stade, cherchant à me faire culpabiliser au passage sur les sacrifices qu'Alice devait ainsi faire pour moi.

Sur le fait qu'elle se retiendrait toujours avec moi, intimement parlant, car j'étais trop fragile. Sur le fait qu'elle devrait toujours se contrôler en ma présence, partir chasser dès que la faim la tenaillait. Jusqu'à en arriver au point d'avoir plus confiance en Siobhan et Maggie qu'en elle même. Aucune des deux ne trahirait sa confiance, aucune des deux ne me cacha cependant que mon sang les tentait et que la seule raison qui me gardait en vie, aussi agréable que soit ma compagnie, était Alice.

Ces deux là me faisaient peur, mais le faisaient sciemment, dans le but de me passer un message. Des prédateurs comme James, il y en aurait toujours. L'envie d'Alice de me mordre ne désemplirait pas, jamais, même si elle gagnait en contrôle de jour en jour. Alice, dans un moment de faiblesse, risquait de me laisser un jour seule, une seconde de trop, une seconde qui suffisait amplement à un vampire pour me tuer ou me laisser pour morte.

Croyais-je vraiment qu'il était mieux pour Alice et pour moi de laisser le destin décider de ce qu'il adviendrait ou non de ma vie, plutôt que d'en décider moi-même ? Lorsqu'Alice rentrait de la chasse, je me réfugiai dans ses bras et quelques larmes traîtresses m'échappèrent. Ce soir là, Alice me porta littéralement au lit et ne se fit pas prier pour rester avec moi, même si cette fois, Carlisle ne se trouvait pas quelque part dans la maisonnée.

J'avais besoin de lui parler, comme les filles l'avaient fait avec moi. Toute à ma détresse, elle m'écouta longuement et répondit, patiemment jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement me rattrape enfin. Au bord du sommeil, je lui demandai si elle me transformerait si je laissais faire, si je la laissais choisir. Alors elle s'approcha, lentement, dangereusement, s'approcha doucement de mon cou alors que mon cœur lui accélérait.

J'avais peur, non d'elle, mais d'appréhension. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir car elle pouvait attester que je survivrais. J'avais peur de souffrir, peur de ce que j'abandonnais derrière moi, peur de le regretter un jour comme Rosalie regrettait. Je voulus l'arrêter et j'allais l'arrêter lorsqu'Alice m'embrassa, pile là où elle avait posé sa marque un peu plus tôt, puis elle se redressa doucement et me sourit.

**« Pas maintenant, pas comme ça »** me dit-elle alors, tendrement. Et me caressant de ses lèvres de ma joue à l'oreille, elle murmura :

**-Je veux que tu le veuilles et que tu le demandes »** rejouant de sa voix lascive, sensuelle, mais aussi mutine et délicieusement invitante. Et là, je me rejouais mentalement les paroles de Siobhan, me disant qu'Alice se retiendrait avec moi, tant et aussi longtemps que je serais humaine. Parce que c'était bien ce que sous-entendaient également les paroles d'Alice.

Elle ne renonçait pas. Elle espérait que me séduire me ferait lui dire oui. Et sur ce point, elle ressemblait tellement aux vampires victoriens, noirs, séducteurs, corrupteurs aussi. Elle jouait de la tentation, de l'appel du désir pour m'entendre le lui demander, m'entendre désirer cette transformation, désirer perdre mon humanité, la sacrifier à l'autel de la passion pour être toujours et à jamais à ses cotés. Et je m'endormis ce soir là, dans ses bras tourmentée par mes désirs inavouables... et pourtant si humains.

* * *

_**Notes de fin de chapitre :**_

_Evilys me fait très justement remarqué que j'utilise beaucoup le mot **déni**__. C'est effectivement un mot récurrent car je le trouve trop absent dans la fiction originale. En effet, même si on parle de tuer des animaux plutôt que des humains, il s'agit quand même de saigner l'animal à mort et vivant, au demeurant. Alors Bella qui en crétine demande si elle peut venir à une partie de chasse m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Donc voilà, c'est bon de parler du déni...car très souvent, une personne mange ce qu'elle a dans son assiette sans se demander comment la bête a été tuée. (je ne fais pas l'apologie du végétarisme, au contraire). Bref, nous vivions dans un monde trop bisounours ou on oublie facilement les réalités les plus terre à terre en s'enfermant dans le déni. Voilà, c'était la réflexion spéciale vampire de la semaine._

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews de la semaine :_**

Noominaome &amp; Evilys : Question commune, réponse commune... Alors pour ce dialogue de sourd entre père et fille, parce que c'est un dialogue de sourd, je m'inspire de ma propre expérience. Les deux belligérants sont convaincus que leur sujet est vital et important, et ne pourrait souffrir d'être différé. Bella ne veut pas prendre le temps d'écouter Charlie et Charlie ne veut pas démordre de son sujet, qu'il a sans doute préparer durant quelques heures. J'ai connu deux trois fois cette situation avec mon propre père -pas très loquace mais très borné. Ensuite, oui, dans la vraie vie, il aurait pu avoir mille autres réactions mais pour le bien de la narration, j'avais besoin d'une dispute courte et stérile...

Evilys : Bah, une PRESQUE demande en mariage, c'est pas déjà totalement surréaliste à ce stade et une splendide avancée ? ok, je vais me cacher... Bah vampire ou pas, il faut bien rendre le couple public et je me disais que c'était une bonne manière de le faire. D'un seul coup, devant tout le monde. (Comme ça c'est fait :3 ) Ensuite, il y aurait des chapitres plus "vampire" avec des thèmes un peu plus orienté mais j'évite de jouer cette carte à chaque chapitre. ^^

Noominaome : Pas de souci. Cette semaine, je ne t'ai pas contactée non plus... Profite bien du soleil ! Sinon...bah merci toujours pour les encouragements. Je vais me motiver pour finir le chapitre en cours...See you !

* * *

_Un grand merci à _**_Evilys _**_qui vous permet de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes !_

_Mise à jour du 18/03/2015 : Non je n'ai pas oublié de poster le nouveau chapitre et celui-ci n'est pas en retard pour défaut d'inspiration, même si mon écriture est toujours au point mort, car il est déjà écrit de même que les suivants jusqu'au chapitre 15. Pour des raisons personnelles et indépendantes de ma volonté, le chapitre 12 sera publié avec du retard et mes plus sincères excuses. Les plus impatients et fidèles lecteurs peuvent me demander le chapitre par mp s'ils n'ont pas peur de la mise en forme, des fautes et tout le tralala...mais c'est à vos risques et périls. ^^ J'espère pouvoir publier sous peu et ne vous abandonne pas._


	13. Chapitre 12

**12\. Promesses.**

Les jours se suivirent et ne se ressemblèrent pas, les irlandais se pliant en quatre pour nous faire visiter les plus beaux endroits du pays, dont la moitié ne figurait même pas sur les guides touristiques. Pour tout dire, nous évitions même carrément les lieux touristiques, sauf la nuit ou en dehors des heures d'ouvertures. Il y avait aussi les paysages qui n'étaient pas à la portée du premier venu mais qui devenaient dangereusement accessibles quand vous aviez une bande de vampires plutôt déterminés en guise de guide.

Durant ces premiers jours, Alice cherchait clairement à m'épuiser la journée pour mieux me résister la nuit, reprenant son manège de façon plus soutenue. Ce qu'elle ne remarquait pas cependant, c'est que j'entrais parfaitement dans son jeu et ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Depuis le soir de notre arrivée, je me comportais avec elle comme un lapin effrayé, fuyant presque l'intimité avec elle. Les irlandais s'en amusaient depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'Alice sembla finalement s'en rendre compte.

L'ambiance changea alors du tout au tout et chaque jour qui suivit devint une douce torture. Je me retrouvais à fuir tout contact physique car au moindre acte de tendresse, Alice se mettait à déployer des trésors de séduction pour m'attirer de nouveau à elle. La moindre excursion se teintait désormais d'anecdotes romantiques plus mièvre les unes que les autres. Et nos moments d'intimité, seules, le soir, étaient à l'aune de nos journées, de sorte qu'il était chaque soir plus difficile de prétexter la fatigue pour ne pas affronter ce qui me tourmentait.

Je faisais désormais face à mes peurs et à mes envies. Devenir un vampire ressemblait à un de ces contrats trop parfait pour qu'on en ignore les notes de bas de page, les petits caractères et les annexes à la recherche du moindre piège derrière une offre trop tentante pour être honnête. Evidemment, le premier hic mais non le moindre est que la chose était irréversible, pas de délai de rétractation ni même simplement de rétractation possible.

Il y avait aussi la maternité, l'argument numéro un d'Esmée et Rosalie. Qui au fond de soi ne désirait pas fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, les voir grandir, s'épanouir ? Il y avait quelque chose d'assez poétique dans l'idée de vieillir aux cotés de quelqu'un... pour peu que cette personne vieillisse elle aussi, en fait. Et puis, ma propre expérience familiale me prouvait qu'il y avait un monde entre l'idéal qu'on se forgeait et la réalité. Le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » était surtout un boniment de conte de fée.

Dans le monde réel les gens divorçaient, ou se trompaient hypocritement les uns les autres. Les enfants se trouvaient pris entre deux feux, acquéraient parfois toute une fratrie de demi-frères et demi-sœur. On composait et recomposait les joies de la vie de famille avec les moyens du bord, tantôt avec brio et d'autre fois de manière un peu plus chaotique. Ma mère avait longtemps été abonnée à cette deuxième option...et moi avec elle...avant qu'elle ne rencontre Phil.

Il fallait dire qu'être une jeune mère avec une jeune fille à charge n'attirait pas le prince charmant. Ajoutez à ça que moi, la jeune fille, n'avait pas toujours été tendre et bienveillante avec les prétendants de Renée et vous comprendrez mon point de vue. J'avais rendu ma mère malheureuse, je m'étais sentie comme une merde, un boulet, dont elle aurait mieux fait de se débarrasser. Ma mère avait été abonnée un temps aux pères célibataires et j'avais eu plein de « frères » et de « sœurs » qui ne l'étaient pas restés longtemps.

Et puis Phil était arrivé dans sa vie, ils s'étaient mariés et Rénée était malheureuse avec moi mais heureuse en couple car Phil était adorable mais voyageait beaucoup, alors que moi, dans mon égoïsme, je la retenais à Phoenix alors que ma mère ne rêvait que d'une chose : l'accompagner partout où il devait aller. Cet homme était le bon, je n'en avais aucun doute. C'était le beau-père que j'aurais aimé avoir étant petite. Il était vraiment sympa.

Seulement voilà, quand bien même je l'appréciais, quand bien même c'était le deuxième grand amour de ma mère après Charlie, je restais un obstacle à leur relation. Alors j'avais fini par renoncer, plier bagage et partir pour Forks, où j'avais rencontré Alice et découvert auprès d'elle quantité de chose qui n'existaient pour moi que sur le papier : le bonheur, l'estime de soi, l'amour aussi, l'envie de me dépasser pour elle et toutes les retombées positives qui avaient découlé de ce cercle vertueux.

En pensant à tout ça, je me sentais très très conne de fuir Alice comme je le faisais mais malgré tout ça, malgré tout ces arguments, je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de l'esprit que renoncer à la maternité était quelque chose de grave et de fondamentale. Okay, j'aurais aussi pu être stérile, et je pouvais toujours adopter, au sens humain ou vampirique du terme...qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ?

Et puis, les enfants finissaient toujours par quitter le nid et quoique l'on fût heureux pour eux, il fallait bien mener sa propre vie sans eux après leurs départs. Esmée s'en trouvait bien heureuse à jouer les mères poules de toute la famille quand bien même ce n'était pas vraiment ses enfants et techniquement, plutôt des frères si on y pensait bien. Esmée qui avait tenté de se suicider après avoir perdu un enfant, qui finalement s'était relevée et avait trouvé le bonheur autrement, auprès de Carlisle...

Ma raison me débitait des arguments par centaine pour me prouver ce que je savais déjà : mes peurs n'avaient strictement rien de rationnel. Alors pourquoi continuais-je ainsi ma fuite en avant, pourquoi fuyais-je Alice et la tentation qu'elle m'inspirait. Et dieu, pourquoi diable comparais-je Alice au cliché du vampire victorien, dont la finalité romanesque n'était rien d'autre que dévergonder les femmes bien pensantes de la vieille Angleterre ?

Alice avait été une bouffée d'oxygène dès notre rencontre. Elle aurait sans doute été la meilleure amie du monde...oui mais voilà, j'avais dû finir par admettre qu'elle comme moi n'avions jamais entretenu des sentiments aussi purs et chastes que je l'avais prétendu au départ. Elle était devenue mon rayonn de soleil sous la perpétuelle couverture nuageuse de Forks. C'est moi, en premier lieu, qui avait tenté de la séduire et l'avais poussé à partager davantage que nous le faisions déjà.

Notre première nuit ensemble était restée très sage, de même que les suivantes, mais elle avait été parfaite. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de lui en demander plus, d'aller de plus en plus loin, l'obligeant à se contrôler toujours plus, simplement parce que mon sang l'attirerait, tant et aussi longtemps que je resterais humaine. Cela ferait bientôt trois mois que nous étions ensemble et nous n'avions toujours pas sauté le pas. Nous avions une excuse en béton et beaucoup de couples prenaient leur temps...

Mais beaucoup de couples prenaient-ils leur temps alors qu'ils en avaient tout deux envies, alors qu'ils avaient déjà tenté de nombreuses fois de passer à l'acte et le tout sans succès ? Je ne pouvais pas pousser Alice sans risquer qu'elle me morde et en même temps, me transformer pour de bon était la seule solution qu'elle me proposait. Au fond, j'avais presque envie de tenter le diable, le tout pour le tout puisque les mêmes causes entraînaient les mêmes effets.

Aller jusqu'au bout, au risque qu'elle me morde en pleine acte plutôt que de la laisser me mordre, pour me transformer, sans même avoir essayé d'aller jusqu'au bout en étant humaine... Que dire de plus sinon qu'Alice avait déjà gagné ? Que son petit jeu de séduction portait ses fruits et que j'étais prête à lui sauter dans les bras ? Et pourtant, par défi, je fis durer le jeu aussi longtemps que je pus tenir.

Ça avait quelque chose de bon de la laisser me séduire, se mettre en quatre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait...surtout quand au fond elle l'avait déjà. C'était bon d'être ainsi cajoler et de me trouver chaque soir, réellement épuisée mais comblée par ses attentions. Et passé ce dernier cap, je me lovais un peu plus contre elle chaque soir, résistant encore mais chaque jour plus proche de la reddition.

Je l'aimais et rien ne pourrait aller contre ça, je ne pouvais pas lutter. Je l'aimais, inconditionnellement. J'étais aussi bien avec elle que ma mère l'était avec Phil, sinon davantage. Que ce soit mon premier amour n'y changeait rien, que ce soit une femme et non un homme non plus, que le destin eût été différent en d'autres circonstances ne m'importait pas non plus. J'avais trouvé celle avec qui j'étais prête à partager ma vie, l'éternité, peut-être, qu'importe ?

Elle en avait fait plus pour moi que qui que ce soit avant elle, elle me rendait heureuse sans rien réclamer d'autre en échange que ma présence à ses cotés...une chose que je lui rendais bien et souhaitais au moins autant qu'elle. Pourquoi fuir son propre bonheur ? Par scrupules moraux ? Par peur ? Que la morale et la peur aillent se faire foutre ailleurs... J'aimais Alice et elle me le rendait mille fois en retour, le reste, tout le reste, n'avait plus d'importance.

Cela faisait désormais huit jours que nous étions avec le clan Irlandais et cette fois là, notre excursion quotidienne nous avait menée à une église, mais pas n'importe quelle église. J'aurais dû avoir la puce à l'oreille lorsque les Irlandais prétextèrent une petite soif pour s'éclipser et nous laissèrent poursuivre notre visite, rien qu'Alice et moi. D'église, il aurait mieux convenu le terme de chapelle tellement l'édifice était de proportions modestes.

Alice m'offrit la visite guidée, mettant en évidence pour moi chacune des particularités de ce lieu. Des angelots souriants remplaçaient les gargouilles, les vitraux, le clocher et les minuscules flèches qui caractérisaient les yeux comme une cathédrale miniature élancée vers le ciel. Les sculptures florales et les oiseaux ornant les voûtes, les colonnes et même les rosaces qui en réalité, étaient autant de fleurs s'ajoutant à la splendeur des lieux. Enfin le lierre de pierre qui rampait éternellement par-dessus les arcs.

Le lieu, à la lumière des bougies réussissait le pari d'être splendide et sobre à la fois. Et lorsque j'en eus fini de ma contemplation, Alice entrepris de me raconter l'histoire, sombre et tragique, qui avait fait la singularité et la magnificence de ces murs. Deux amoureux, riches cela allait de soit, étaient tombés amoureux de cet endroit, y avaient élu domicile et y vécurent heureux avec les neufs enfants...rien que ça.

Puis la femme était morte, prématurément, de maladie, lors d'un voyage en Égypte, et son mari était demeuré inconsolable, au point de ne plus supporter de vivre ici. Et pourtant, en mémoire de sa femme, il avait fait bâtir cette chapelle, il y avait mis tout son amour pour que son aimée repose en paix en un lieu qui lui ressemble et pour la rejoindre ensuite, lorsque son heure serait venue, près de 35 ans plus tard. Réunis ensemble depuis lors pour toute l'éternité.

Une histoire sombre et dramatique qui prenait un écho très particulier dans la voix d'Alice. Dès les premiers mots, il ne m'en avait fallu pas plus pour savoir que nous n'étions pas ici par hasard. Il ne m'en avait fallu pas plus pour avoir envie de fondre devant autant de romantisme malgré la tristesse que m'inspirait cette histoire. Et tout, absolument tout ici évoquait la célébration de l'amour et non la perte d'un être chair. L'amour plus fort que la mort, l'amour plus fort que les décennies de séparation, plus fort que la tristesse et le drame. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

**-Est-ce là votre vision de l'amour, Alice Cullen ? »** Demandais-je, du ton espiègle de celles qui attendent un oui.

**-Tout à fait »** me répondit-elle, tout sourire, la lumière des bougies léchant son visage et donnant à sa beauté, déjà surnaturelle, une candeur renouvelée, sans doute perdue depuis des décennies et qui brillait désormais dans ses yeux avec force et passion.

**-Si tu étais sur le point de me perdre, comme cet homme, que ferais-tu ? »** Me surpris-je à moitié à demander.

**-Te perdre en tant qu'humaine ou te perdre comme cet homme a perdu cette femme ? »** M'interrogea t-elle en réponse, haussant un sourcil curieux.

**-Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une différence...**

**-Si tu te blesses, que tu tombes malade, te transformer aura toujours une chance de te sauver, même à l'article de la mort. En tant qu'égale, il y a peu de différences entre risquer de te perdre et te perdre effectivement. Seul le feu peut nous tuer, c'est notre unique faiblesse, mais contre lui, il n'y a aucune échappatoire. Alors oui, il y a une différence entre te perdre humaine et te perdre en égale, comme cet homme a perdu cette femme. » **Argua-t-elle avec douceur.

**-Si je tombais malade ou me blessais mortellement, tu me transformerais ? » **demandais-je de nouveau, sans détour.

**-Théoriquement, oui. Et non, je ne te laisserais probablement pas le choix. Pratiquement...tu es sans doute l'humaine la mieux ****protégée ****au monde ou presque. Un clan entier de vampire se dévoue pour te protéger et dispose de ressources financières et ****médicales****suffisantes pour te garantir les meilleurs soins disponibles. Les deux seuls choses qui pourraient te nuire, en l'état, c'est moi...et toi-même »** me répondit-elle pareillement, sans prendre de gant. Oui, pratiquement, sauf à me mettre en danger ou lui faire perdre le contrôle qu'elle avait en ma présence, j'étais aussi en sécurité qu'on pouvait humainement l'être.

**-Et si j'étais comme toi ? »** Demandais-je en frissonnant un peu.

**-Je pourchasserais** **ton assassin, tenterais de le tuer et si j'y survivais...je ne bâtirais pas une église car je ne suis pas croyante...mais je trouverais** **quelque chose... pour rappeler à tous, humains et vampires, à quel point je t'aimais. Parce que oui, cet endroit me parle vraiment, aussi mièvre que cela puisse paraître, j'assume... »** la voix d'Alice transpirait la tristesse, le déchirement et la passion alors qu'elle se projetait à concevoir un tel avenir. Puis l'auto-dérision devant sa propre réponse.

Elle était sincère, et je le savais. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Je l'embrassais, dans cette minuscule chapelle, à la lumière des bougies. C'était notre premier vrai baiser depuis le bal et après une semaine à se fuir l'une puis l'autre, je la laissais venir à moi, pleinement, ne lui refusant rien. Tout d'abord séductrice, elle laissa très vite tomber l'affaire, constatant que je ne lui résistais en rien. Nos baisers durèrent longtemps, s'approfondirent, taquins, passionnés, puis urgents.

Nous nous étions manquées l'une l'autre et nous nous retrouvions enfin. Dans un endroit désespérément romantique, en pleine nuit, hors du temps. Pourtant, il aurait été indécent d'en faire davantage en ces lieux et il fut bien assez tôt le temps de nous arrêter avant de partir sur des voies dangereuses. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, plus chastement, avant de planter de nouveau mon regard dans ses prunelles d'ambre, qui ce soir, à la lumière des cierges, brillaient plus que jamais.

**-Je voulais te demander un truc...à propos de Charlie »** tentai-je timidement.

**-Je t'écoute »** me dit-elle, très concernée, après un moment de surprise.

**-Ce que tu voulais lui demander, le soir du Bal...euh... »** commençais-je avant de rougir violemment, perdant mes moyens. Alice souriait, à pleine dent, les yeux brillant. Puis elle s'approcha, espiègle, et vint me planter toute une série de bisous dans le cou, achevant de me faire perdre mes moyens.

**-Essaies-tu vraiment de me demander ce que je crois ? »** murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, mutine. N'attendant qu'un oui pour me sauter dessus. Ou du moins, à ce qu'il me semblait.

**-Oui, mais pas seulement...et à certaines conditions. »** lui répondis-je avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas, alors même que les dites conditions apparaissaient une à une dans mon esprit, comme si elle avaient toujours été là, quelque part, attendant le bon moment.

**-Des conditions...et donc, puis-je savoir ce que ma dame désire ? »** continua t-elle de murmurer, passant sa langue dans mon cou, me faisant perdre mes moyens mais n'entamant pas le moins du monde ma résolution...je la repoussais légèrement, pour planter mes yeux dans les siens, retrouver mes esprits et commençant à énumérer ma petite liste en comptant sur mes doigts.

**-J'ai envie que Charlie approuve notre relation...Et Esmée aussi. En tout cas, ****d'****essayer...**

**-J'ai envie qu'on emménage officiellement ensemble.**

**-J'ai mis beaucoup d'énergie dans mes études et je tiens à les finir avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.**

**-Ensuite seulement, j'ai envie de contenter ma mère et lui offrir un mariage aussi mièvre et cliché que possible. Parce qu'elle m'en voudrait mortellement de quitter le nid si jeune sans être passée au préalable par LE grand mariage en blanc dont elle a toujours rêvé.**

**-Et...**

Alice avait commencé à acquiescer, pensant que le mariage constituait la fin de ma petite liste. Mais elle se reprit et me regarda légèrement étonnée.

**-Et... ? »** demanda-t-elle, invitante, tout sourire. S'approchant pour me câliner à la taille, doucement, mais avec une légère menace coquine dans le regard, signifiant qu'elle était prête à me torturer pour me faire parler et quelle plus douce torture que celle-ci ?

**-Et dernier point mais pas le moindre : je veux une vraie lune de miel, si tu vois ou je veux en venir. Si possible, une petite année pour dire au revoir à tout le monde. Après quoi, je … » **ma voix mourut avant que j'en termine. Encore une fois, j'étais rouge, jusqu'à la racine de cheveux. Alice m'aida, avec les mêmes gestes rassurants qu'à son habitude ; ses mains sur mes joues, rafraichissantes, apaisantes m'aidaient à me calmer.

**-Dis-le, ma chérie, avec tes mots. Prends ton temps, on a toute la nuit devant nous si nécessaire. »** me dit-elle tendrement, sa voix douce glissant mélodieusement, caressante, invitante, rassurante. Et je me sentis tellement bien dans ses bras tandis qu'elle attendait...

**-Je suis prête. Je n'ai plus peur. Et je ne veux pas être la seule de nous deux à vieillir et encore moins te faire de la peine à cause de ça. Mais je ne veux pas le faire n'importe comment et sauf accident, j'ai besoin de me donner un peu de temps, de faire plaisir à Charlie et Renée. J'ai envie d'être tienne, que l'on tente d'aller jusqu'au bout, malgré les risques, aussi. Et quand il sera temps, j'aimerais que ce soit toi. Avec l'aide de Carlisle si besoin mais toi. »**

Au fil de mon petit discours, je m'étais agrippée à elle presque instinctivement, en une supplique silencieuse. Je voulais qu'elle accepte, qu'elle adhère à ça. Je voulais m'entendre dire oui à mes conditions, aussi capricieuses soient-elles.

**-Ça fait beaucoup de conditions. Je peux résumer ? »** demanda-t-elle. Et j'opinais, la laissant poursuivre. **« Tu veux donc un délai d'un an, voir deux si possible. L'approbation de tes parents. Que l'on vive ensemble. Un beau mariage. Que l'on fasse l'amour toutes les deux. Et que ce soit moi qui te transforme. Tu es sûre que c'est tout ? Parce qu'à ce stade, une condition de plus ou de moins... »**

Je lui donnais un petit coup taquin dans le flanc pour lui faire passer ma pensée. Ce à quoi elle rigola franchement. Évidemment, j'avais rougi à un certain stade de son énoncé car elle avait beaucoup moins d'inhibition du langage et son phrasé en était nettement plus cru et direct.

**-Bah quoi, il y a quelques jours encore, tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler et maintenant ça ? Bien sûr, je suppose que je suis censée dire oui sans condition et t'embrasser fougueusement pour sceller notre accord ? »** Ajouta t-elle avec dérision en me regardant par dessus ses cils, faussement séductrice en cet instant.

**-Oui d'accord. Ça m'a ****pris****sur un coup de tête et mes conditions sont sorties de nulles part aussi...sauf pour la partie « faire l'amour et tant pis pour les conséquences ». J'ai envie de toi, vraiment et ça me trotte depuis un bon moment en tête. Ensuite, plus j'y pense plus je me dis que ces conditions sont sérieuses. Ensuite, si tu veux juste le mariage, alors demain si tu veux...et si tu veux quelque chose en échange, bah...je t'écoute. » **Arguai-je, plus très sûre de moi mais toujours aussi déterminée.

**-Hmmm. Peut-être ****envisager ****le mariage, l'emménagement et ta transformation comme des propositions séparées. On pourrait emménager directement, ****déclarer ****les fiançailles ce qui te laisserait juste le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde, se marier juste après la remise ****des****diplômes, prétexter un tour du monde en guise de lune de miel...et tu connais la suite. »** Elle marqua une pause, j'acquiesçais alors et la laissait poursuivre.

**-Quand à ce que je veux en échange...**

**Pour ce qui est de vivre ensemble, j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi mais je tiens à rester en famille, donc si ça te va, c'est parfait, sinon à négocier.**

**Pour le mariage, attendre un an me va tout à fait, mais contrairement à la tradition, je veux que tu me laisses gérer. La décoration, l'organisation, ta tenue, tout ira pour plaire à ta mère mais ce genre de chose, c'est un peu mon dada et je n'ai pas envie de le confier à qui que ce soit d'autre.**

**Enfin, je veux bien te transformer selon tes désirs et même prendre des risques pour tenter t'offrir une vraie lune de miel selon tes propres mots. Mais oui, si tu ne veux pas trop souffrir, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Carlisle. Et si je dois le faire moi-même, tu devras tenir bon et écouter tout ce que Carlisle te dira car ce sera ma première fois et je ne veux pas te tuer.**

**On est d'accord ?**»

Je l'embrassai chastement en réponse avant de murmurer ces mêmes mots. _On est d'accord._ Bien que ça ne soit que des vœux entre nous, je trouvais étrange pour ne pas dire, complètement surréaliste de s'être ainsi dit _oui_ dans une église alors que ni elle ni moi n'étions croyantes au sens commun et fort du terme. Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois, longuement, tendrement avant de sortir avec un dernier regard pour la beauté de l'endroit.

Il y avait dans ce lieu quelque chose de magique, qui ne devait rien au fait religieux, quelque chose de l'amour de cet homme pour sa femme. Quelque chose qui glissait sur les visiteurs et les invitaient comme moi cette nuit, à se déclarer comme je venais de le faire. À déballer ses sentiments carte sur table et de fil en aiguille, faire des projets qui pouvaient engager une vie entière. Je venais de la demander en mariage, de lui demander de me transformer elle, rien que ça...

J'en avais le tournis rien que d'y penser mais je ne regrettais pas mon geste, fut-il parti d'un simple coup de tête. Sans surprise, les Irlandais nous attendaient bien sagement sous le clair de lune, à quelques pas seulement de la sortie. Maggie nous harcela de questions une fois rentrées, et comme de bien entendu, elle finit par les obtenir. Et cette nuit là, malgré la fatigue, je ne dormis que très peu. Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin que lorsque la retenue d'Alice trouva ses limites. Elle partit alors avec un petit sourire, désolée.

Elle avait besoin de chasser, j'avais besoin de dormir. Je me réveillais dans ses bras, sans surprise. Nos bonjours d'abord tendres se firent passionnés et n'eut-été le peu de bon sens qu'il nous restait, nous aurions répété le même scénario que cette nuit, encore et encore, tant nous nous étions cherchées, tant nous nous étions manquées. Les retrouvailles avaient été à la hauteur mais de toute évidence, cela restait dur pour Alice. Et si je voulais tenir les promesses que nous nous étions faites, je devais tenir encore un an, frustration ou pas, pour Charlie, pour Renée, pour mes amis, et enfin, pour Alice et pour moi.

* * *

**_Note de bas de page :_**

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la chapelle en question n'est autre que l'Abbaye de Kylemore, dans le Connemara, un des plus grand haut lieu du romantisme de toute l'Europe, et un lieu qui mériterait à être davantage visité si un jour vous faite un voyage en Irlande. De nuit, la chapelle est vraiment magnifique, pour ne pas dire grandiose. Comme je l'ai écrit, cette chapelle est entièrement conçu pour être un hommage à l'amour d'une femme. Non seulement, l'architecture est entièrement conçue dans ce but, mais les jeux de lumières aux différentes heures du jour sont comme autant de visage de cet amour. Bref, vous n'avez peut-être pas que ça à faire que d'aller visiter une chapelle en rase campagne, mais il s'avère que celle-ci à inspirer tellement d'artiste que je ne pouvais pas ne pas la citer..._

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews (chapitre 11) :_**

OoO-RED-OoO : Je suis une puriste des histoires de vampire tentateur. Dracula, Carmilla...les grands classiques (coeur). Je pense qu'il est plus intelligent et raisonnable de considérer que c'est le vampire qui tente l'humain que l'inverse, non ? Donc forcément, on se retrouve avec une Alice mutine, lutine et délicieusement tentatrice. Par la suite, même si elles se sont dit oui, je jouerais encore de ce petit jeu, car il y a un monde entre "ce qu'on dit", "ce qu'on pense" et "ce qu'on fait". Donc oui, dans cette fiction, c'est Alice _qui en veut_ et qui initie Bella _aux plaisirs coupables de la chair_ (désolée pour l'envolée lyrique pseudo-religieuse. Mais c'est tout à fait approprier dans la mesure où, histoire de vampire oblige, je ne vais pas parler que de sexe et de beaux sentiments ;) ).

Noominaome : Alice s'est se faire désirer et c'est pour le mieux non ? Pour l'instant, c'est de la poudre aux yeux, mais je vous laisse imaginer Alice très sérieuse dans son rôle de séductrice (un peu vamp'... non ? sans blague ? ). On sous-estime la portée romantique de l'Irlande et bien sûr, ça renvoie en partie au film _P.S. I LOVE YOU_ mais je pensais à titre personnel à cette petite église où je voulais cet échange de voeux (parce que c'est un haut lieu du romantisme) et aussi pour _Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu_, l'auteur de Carmilla qui était irlandais et que je mets à l'honneur dans cette fan-fiction. Oui, je sais, je réflechis trop à des détails qui passent aux dessous de la tête de 95% de mes lecteurs...mais pour les 5% restants, j'espère que le clin d'oeil fait sens.

* * *

_Un grand merci à **Noominaome**_ et_** A. N. Onyme Glee **qui vous permettent de lire cette histoire avec un minimum de fautes !_

* * *

_Disons-le carrément, pour que ça simplifie les choses : **Evilys** a rendu le tablier du Béta-reading. Ce que je ne peux pas lui reprocher étant donné son excellent travail et le fait qu'elle traverse actuellement une période difficile. Pensée pour toi Eviiii. j'espère que tout s'arrangera pour toi, même si ça semble mal parti._

_Le fait est que pour arriver à son niveau en tant que Béta et fournir un chapitre digne de ce nom, j'ai dû recruter deux personnes et consacrer une heure et demi de mon temps à comparer les deux corrections et ressortir le bescherelle pour savoir qui avait tort, qui avait raison et pourquoi. Le fait est que quand c'est moi qui écrit, corrigé les fautes ne m'intéresse même pas. Il y a même pas l'attraction de l'intérêt de la nouveauté puisque je connais déjà l'histoire et les quinzes prochains chapitres puisque c'est moi qui les écrits._

_Tout ça pour dire que : actuellement, j'ai besoin de deux béta pour faire le travail d'une seule, d'y consacrer du temps moi-même pour achever un chapitre. Donc voilà. Le chapitre 13 est fini et corriger mais comme les suivants ne seront pas corriger et que j'ai arrêté d'écrire autour du chapitre 16, je préfère vous laisser avec une fin possible plutôt que suspendue entre deux chapitres. Cette fois, c'est dit : Il n'y aura pas de prochain chapitre publié._

_Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là et ne m'en voulez pas trop. Après tout, cette presque fin laisse de la place à l'imagination. Come back d'Edward ? Mariage heureux ? Péripétie trépidante ? Ou un drame ? Imaginez, prenez la plume si vous ne pouvez pas y résister et longue vie au Belice. Actuellement, je fais un retour dans les fics HP et qui sait de quoi sera fait demain._

_Bises._


End file.
